


Равноденствие

by Serenada_san



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спасение Иноуэ в Уэко Мундо заканчивается поражением Ичиго. Чтобы спасти друзей, он соглашается на предложение Айзена остаться на какое-то время в Лас Ночес. Только Ичиго и представить себе не может, к чему это все приведет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был закончен в 2010 году. Главы будут публиковаться по мере редактирования текста.

***

Ренджи вздохнул так тяжело, словно на плечах у него покоилась Фудзияма. Острый излом сведенных бровей делал его лицо строгим, почти злым, глаза смотрели тускло, и даже огненно-красные волосы выглядели поблекшими. Не доев рис, он отставил чашку на стол, аккуратно положил рядом палочки, словно боялся неосторожно переломить их. Рукия взглянула на него исподлобья и ничего не сказала, как и сидевший рядом с ней Исида. Чад шевельнулся у стены темной горой, поколебав безмятежные тени. Урахара давно оставил попытки разрядить обстановку разговором и молча обмахивался веером, привычно спрятав выражение глаз под панамой. 

Иноуэ с ними снова не было. Перестать винить себя она так и не смогла, уговоров друзей не слышала и отдалялась постепенно все сильнее. Вот и сегодня не пришла, хотя едва ли забыла. Не могла забыть. С другой стороны, Исида и Чад вряд ли смогли бы объяснить, что они делают здесь в этот поздний час. Пустые появлялись в Каракуре редко, арранкары совсем не показывались. Затишье перед бурей стояло не первую неделю, и вовсе не оно привело гостей в магазин Урахары. Они просто знали, что так нужно. 

Ренджи было проще: ему не приходилось оправдывать свое присутствие, раз уж он здесь жил. А Рукия, после того как командование так и не отозвало их в Общество Душ, официально по-прежнему квартировала в доме Куросаки, но появлялась там нечасто. Она просто не могла находиться в доме Ичиго, когда его там не было. Когда Кон улыбался ей с натужным весельем и обычно строгое мальчишеское лицо изменялось до неузнаваемости. После ночей там Рукия чувствовала себя разбитой и на следующий вечер напрашивалась к Иноуэ, которая не могла отказать подруге, или оставалась у Урахары – спала рядом с Ренджи, успокаивалась от его родного тепла и набиралась сил для очередного бестолкового дня.

Целый месяц прошел. Тридцать глупых дней, набитых беспомощностью и злостью на себя, затопленных виной. Они уже не говорили о том, что произошло. Все и так понимали: мысли у них одни и те же. И чувства – одни и те же. 

Тишина угнетала. Рукия, кашлянув, словно проверяла, есть ли у нее еще голос, сказала:  
\- Завтра я ненадолго вернусь в Общество Душ, чтобы отчитаться. Получила от Укитаке-тайчо сообщение. По данным двенадцато…  
Она запнулась на полуслове, и Ренджи взглянул на нее удивленно, будто выпал из полудремы, но еще не понял, в чем дело. Зато понял Исида – тоже почувствовал слабое колебание воздуха, намек на знакомо сбивающую с ног мощь. Словно смазанный, нечеткий слепок.

Потом уже не было нужды прислушиваться и гадать, не померещилось ли: шорох, раздавшийся от дверей, в тишине услышали все.  
Тяжело привалившись плечом к косяку, там стоял Ичиго. Растрепанный, дышащий через силу, в грязной, рваной арранкарской одежде. Живой.  
Правая рука у него висела плетью, явно сломанная. Левой Ичиго кое-как удерживал меч, и Зангетсу как никогда казался непомерно огромным для худого, еле стоящего на ногах подростка. Ичиго обвел их всех расфокусированным взглядом, слабо улыбнулся – и сполз на пол, так и не выпустив из пальцев рукоять меча. 

Упасть ему позволили лишь потому, что в первое мгновение никто не поверил глазам. И во второе – когда истончившаяся, кукольная фигурка неестественно сложилась на полу – тоже. А в третье Ренджи, сидевший дальше всех от двери, перемахнул через стол и оказался рядом с ним на коленях. Осторожно, как совсем недавно хаси, приподнял его, а потом, когда рыжая голова ткнулась ему в плечо, уже смелее подхватил на руки. Укладывая Ичиго на футон в соседней комнате, Ренджи бросил взволнованной Рукии:  
\- Найди Иноуэ. 

Кивнув, она высвободилась из гигая и сразу перешла в шунпо. Только на секунду задержалась взглядом на Ичиго, который вблизи был похож на покойника. И все равно дышать стало легче: вернулся. 

Рядом с Ренджи присел Урахара, быстро и внимательно провел руками по телу Ичиго, проверил пульс, дотронулся до лба – все это как будто одним плавным движением.  
\- Ребра, ключица, рука. Кажется, ничего серьезного. Иноуэ-сан быстро справится, - резюмировал и легко, почти по-отечески коснулся ладонью рыжих вихров. 

\- Ну конечно, - мрачно не то согласился, не то усомнился Ренджи. Он неотрывно глядел на запястья Ичиго, окольцованные синяками. 

\- Как он досюда добрался? – спросил Исида. Он то и дело касался дужки очков, как будто не мог справиться с нервным тиком, и тоже всматривался в Ичиго – в его посеревшее, все в ссадинах лицо с ввалившимися щеками. 

\- Ичиго бывал ранен и сильнее, но продолжал сражение, - подал голос Чад, стоявший чуть поодаль. – И если сейчас у него только пара переломов… 

\- Дело не в этом, - покачал головой Исида. – Как думаешь, почему мы не почувствовали его приближения? Да потому что там нечего было чувствовать! Посмотрите, из него же почти всю рейацу как будто… высосали. При такой истощенности даже не очень серьезные раны тяжело переносятся. А он пришел неизвестно откуда. Вряд ли арранкары доставили его прямо к магазину. 

\- Ичиго сильный. С рейацу или без. Он все равно сильный – внутри, - сказал Чад негромко и убежденно, безотчетно сжимая свои огромные кулаки, которые не смогли защитить.

Ренджи перевел взгляд с явно взволнованного Исиды с его провальной попыткой казаться спокойным на Урахару:  
\- Как думаете, что с ним случилось? Его сила… не могла же она просто исчезнуть?  
\- А я и не считаю, что она исчезла, - отозвался тот. – Мне кажется, это похоже на атрофию мускулов после длительной обездвиженности. Как будто рейацу слишком долго блокировали. Через какое-то время все должно восстановиться. 

Ренджи не успел больше ни о чем спросить, в комнату вбежала запыхавшаяся, раскрасневшаяся Иноуэ с опухшими глазами. Вряд ли это она за последние пятнадцать минут такую красоту изобразила – наверняка плакала весь день. За ней показалась Рукия.

При виде Ичиго Иноуэ захлебнулась воздухом, но вместо нового приступа рыданий медленно выдохнула, и еще раз, прежде чем позвать тихо-тихо:  
\- Куросаки-кун… 

Глаза в опушке слипшихся звездочками ресниц засветились, словно в темной комнате включили свет. Она опустилась на колени рядом с ним, крепко сжимая руки. Урахара и Ренджи отошли, чтобы не мешать ей. Иноуэ сосредоточилась, коснулась мерцающих в волосах заколок, дрогнувшим голосом сказала:  
\- Я отрицаю.

Золотистое сияние накрыло Ичиго полусферой, мелкие порезы на изможденном лице сразу затянулись, остальные раны поддавались почти так же охотно. Видно было, как Иноуэ выкладывается по полной, чтобы как можно скорее привести своего пациента в сознание. 

\- Я почти не чувствую рейацу Куросаки-куна, но у меня не получается что-то сделать с этим, - пробормотала она, держа руки раскрытыми ладонями над щитом.  
\- Ничего, Иноуэ-сан, с этим мы потом разберемся, - успокоил ее Урахара.  
Через несколько минут Ичиго наконец шевельнулся, что-то тихо пробормотал. Он повернул голову набок – в ту сторону, с которой сидел на полу, скрестив по-турецки ноги, Ренджи. Как всегда нетерпеливый, тот не сдержался, позвал:  
\- Ичиго! 

Его веки дрогнули, плывущий взгляд натолкнулся на золотое свечение, замер. Прошел за экран, в комнату, остановился на руках Ренджи и по ним, как по лестнице, добрался до лица. Когда Ичиго посмотрел на него, в почти золотых от щита Иноуэ глазах мелькнул страх. Всего на пару секунд, но Ренджи был уверен, что ему не померещилось. Ичиго моргнул, будто отгоняя непрошеную мысль.  
\- Ренджи? 

Улыбаться ему явно было еще тяжело, но он хотя бы попытался.

\- Он самый, - хмыкнул Ренджи. До него только сейчас доходило огромное и до поры незаметное, как волна в океане, волнение за этого идиота. Рукия назвала бы это страхом. Возможно, она была бы права. 

Ичиго вздохнул, словно ответ значил для него больше, чем должен был. Повернул голову в другую сторону, взглядом здороваясь с каждым из присутствующих. Улыбнулся Иноуэ, на этот раз по-настоящему, тепло. - Ты в порядке? 

У нее подозрительно запрыгали, задрожали губы, но она ответила на улыбку и пробормотала, запинаясь и волнуясь:  
\- Не говори так, Куросаки-кун. Конечно я в порядке. Это… это о тебе сейчас нужно позаботиться.  
\- Да со мной все нормально уже, честно, - махнул рукой Ичиго. – Можешь снять эту штуку.  
Он кивнул на прозрачное золото, все еще висевшее над ним завесой. Иноуэ поколебалась, но щит убрала. Ичиго, разумеется, сразу вознамерился сесть.

\- Лежи, тебе надо отдохнуть.  
Оказавшаяся рядом Рукия удержала его за плечо. Голос у нее был строгий, а взгляд ласковый, как у старшей сестры, которая ухаживает за больным братишкой. 

\- Но мне неудобно с вами так разговаривать! 

\- А тебе и не надо сейчас много разговаривать, - поддержал Рукию Исида. Он перестал наконец мусолить очки. Знакомое возмущение Ичиго странным образом действовало успокаивающе. 

\- Они правы, Куросаки-кун, - певуче подхватил, как разученную заранее песню, Урахара. – Ты устал, вымотался, и даже если раны затянулись, тебе нужно прийти в себя. Тем более что у тебя с рейацу непорядок. 

Ичиго хотел снова возразить, но обвел взглядом решительные лица друзей, намеренных во что бы то ни стало обеспечить ему комфортное выздоровление, и просто кивнул.  
\- Рад вас видеть, ребята.  
\- И мы тебя, Ичиго, - за всех ответил Чад. 

Ичиго помолчал, потом все-таки приподнялся на локте с видимым трудом. Вскинувшейся Рукии с кривой усмешкой сказал:  
\- Могу я хотя бы снять с себя это?  
Он кивнул на разорванные, заляпанные грязью светлые хакама и не намного более чистую и целую облегающую курточку. Арранкарский наряд. На него не обращали внимания, пока Ичиго был без сознания, но сейчас Рукия вдруг смутилась и опустила взгляд, словно ей ткнули в лицо ее вину. 

Ренджи проворно поднялся на ноги, подошел, протягивая руку:  
\- Я помогу. И из одежды дам что-нибудь.  
\- Я сам, - упрямо мотнул головой Ичиго – и тут же убедился, что «сам» не получится. Сесть он сел, но вот на то, чтобы самостоятельно встать на ноги, сил у него уже не осталось. Ренджи на этот раз и не думал подначивать: терпеливо ждал, когда он засунет подальше неуместную гордость и примет помощь. 

\- Может, я слишком рано закончила лечить тебя? – заволновалась Иноуэ, но Ичиго опять покачал головой:  
\- Нет, я в норме, правда. 

Он все-таки принял руку Ренджи – как тому показалось, чуть не через силу. Что-то слишком для простого порыва самостоятельности. Ощущение неправильности заскреблось внутри острыми коготками.

Помогая Ичиго подняться, Ренджи недоуменно нахмурился:  
\- Странно…  
\- Что? – сразу же откликнулся «мальчик-отличник» до мозга костей Исида.  
\- Когда Иноуэ только начала лечить Ичиго, в первую очередь у него прошли царапины и синяки на лице. А на руках вот – остались. 

Ичиго взглянул на свои запястья в темных пятнах кровоподтеков. Повел плечом, будто стряхивая с себя что-то.  
\- А… это, - с неприятной усмешкой протянул он, рассматривая руки.

Ренджи нравилось это все меньше и меньше. Ему, как и всем остальным, хотелось знать, что произошло, что было [i]там[/i], когда они ушли, но он не мог заваливать раненого друга вопросами. В ответах не могло быть ничего хорошего.  
Боясь сболтнуть лишнее, он неловко спросил:  
\- Это что, кандалы? 

Ичиго посмотрел на него странно, словно видел впервые в жизни. Моргнул несколько раз – как недавно, точно перенастраивая себя. Хмыкнул и почти обычным своим тоном ответил:  
\- Ну да. Они там старомодные – ужас просто.  
\- Я могу убрать их, - предложила Орихиме.  
\- Нет. Оставь, - резче, чем хотел, сказал Ичиго. Глядя в распахнувшиеся глаза подруги, гораздо мягче добавил: - Сами сойдут. Не обязана же ты на мне каждую царапинку залечивать. 

\- Ну что, идем? – спросил Ренджи. Ичиго хоть и храбрился, но на ногах стоял далеко не так твердо, как надо.  
Урахара с хрустом сложил веер, обратился к Рукии:  
\- Может, стоит позвать сюда Кона, чтобы он принес тело Куросаки-сана? Ему будет лучше выздоравливать в своем физическом обличии.  
\- Хорошо, – откликнулась она. Потом обернулась к уже выходящему из комнаты Ичиго: - И не вздумай перенапрягаться сейчас. Пожалуйста.  
\- Конечно, Рукия, - довольно рассеянно отозвался тот, потирая запястья и чуть морщась.  
Он сказал, старомодные, да? Черта с два Айзен был старомоден.  
Черта с два.

***  
Ичиго с трудом смог бы объяснить, как он оказался в этом просторном и слишком темном после солнечной пустыни помещении. Он помнил только, что огромный кулак арранкара, похожего на раздобревшего минотавра, так и не опустился на его голову. Кажется, кто-то помешал. Только вряд ли друг, потому что потом он получил еще несколько пинков под ребра сапогами со смешными загнутыми носками, после чего все-таки ненадолго отключился. 

Рукия и Чад лежали на полу без сознания. Ичиго решил бы, что они мертвы, если бы не чувствовал их слабые, как две тонкие шелковые нити, рейацу. Ренджи глухо матерился сквозь зубы, но тоже лежал – кажется, у него были повреждены сухожилия на руках и ногах. Исида держался в вертикальном положении на одной только гордости. Он был страшно бледен, почти под цвет своей накидки в ее лучшие времена. Нелл с ее придурковатыми приятелями Ичиго нигде не видел. 

Иноуэ тряслась с головы до ног и смотрела на друзей шалыми от страха глазами. Ичиго знал, что она не может им помочь, но какая-то часть его – не самая лучшая – злилась из-за этого. Злилась на них всех, так глупо попавшихся, но больше всего, конечно, на самого Ичиго. Он слишком надеялся на себя. Слишком верил, что уничтожит любого, вставшего на пути. Подставился там безрассудно. Подставил всех, кто пошел за ним. 

Сейчас он, едва живой, стоял посреди огромного зала – стоял лишь потому, что его буквально держал на себе высокий арранкар с темными волнистыми волосами. Попытки сбросить с плеч чужие руки отняли последние силы, и теперь Ичиго молча сверлил взглядом человека, перед которым их всех расставили и разложили, как экспонаты в музее. 

\- Ты, - почти выплюнул Ичиго. Неповрежденная левая рука сжалась, как если бы в ней был меч. Наверное, державший его Эспада посчитал такое обращение недостаточно уважительным и встряхнул пленника.

\- Куросаки Ичиго, - задумчиво сказал Айзен, глядя сверху вниз. По-другому он смотреть просто не мог, потому что сидел на возвышении в кресле, подозрительно напоминающем трон. А это, значит, тронная зала. Мило, что и сказать.

\- Помнишь меня? 

\- Это ведь именно ты пытался помешать мне в Обществе Душ? - отозвался бывший капитан пятого отряда, а ныне Владыка Уэко Мундо со всем его содержимым. – Да. Молодой чужак. Я сказал тебе, что ты был неплох для человека. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов. Для человека ты в самом деле силен. Даже сумел победить здесь в нескольких битвах, пусть и не с сильнейшими из Эспады. Но тебе все равно не следовало приходить сюда. Ты поступил опрометчиво. Не самый умный поступок.

Снисходительный тон наждаком тер по нервам. Это было хорошо. Помогало разогнать туман, который затягивал разум.  
\- Я пришел, потому что здесь мой друг. Я должен был спасти ее.  
\- Спасти Иноуэ-сан? От меня? – почти искренне удивился Айзен. – Спроси ее – и услышишь, что с нею обращались как с гостьей. А ты уже и сам понял, что переоценил свои силы.  
\- Плевать! Я не сдамся! – выпалил Ичиго, хватая воздух открытым ртом. 

Айзен наблюдал за ним насмешливо и явно получал удовольствие от происходящего. Он неспешно спустился к Ичиго, двумя пальцами взял его за сломанное правое запястье, сдавил. Тот не сдержался, вскрикнул и тут же закусил губу. Пусть катится в Ад. Не дождется.

\- Принятие своих поражений – горькое, но необходимое умение, – тихо сказал Айзен. - Ты проиграл, Куросаки-кун. Что бы ты ни сделал сейчас, всех ты не спасешь. Даже одного – не спасешь. 

Ичиго хотел возразить – и не нашел слов. В таком дерьмовом положении ему еще не доводилось бывать. Нужно было думать, искать выход, но разум, застывший на грани болевого шока, не отзывался, а эмоции были плохими помощниками. 

\- Что же ты молчишь? – спросил заскучавший Айзен. – Надеешься, что и на этот раз удастся вывернуться? Боюсь тебя разочаровать: у тебя нет ни единого шанса. Может, раньше каждый раз на помощь приходили друзья или вдруг пробуждались внутренние резервы, но сейчас… резервы твои, как я понимаю, исчерпаны. А друзья – вот они. Смотри. Беспомощные, как и ты. 

\- Ну да, это ведь твои арранкарские выродки потрудились, - зло выговорил Ренджи, едва способный пошевелиться.

\- Моя Эспада – произведение искусства, Абараи-кун. Разве не прекрасную способность продемонстрировал тебе, как я погляжу, Заэль? – с усмешкой обернулся Айзен к бывшему подчиненному, который смотрел на него с неприкрытой ненавистью. 

\- Погоди, пока он не применит ее к тебе, - процедил сквозь зубы Ичиго. – Создания предателя вряд ли знают, что такое верность.

Айзен глянул на него, покачал головой:  
\- Никогда не теряешь наглости, да? Ну так позволь продемонстрировать, что сейчас не ты хозяин ситуации. Тесла!

Арранкар, без лишних указаний понявший приказ, уже стоял рядом с Ренджи. Он обнажил меч, пинком перевернул того на спину, приставил узкую полоску стали к его беззащитному горлу и надавил.  
\- Не смей! – закричал Ичиго, снова рванувшись из чужих крепких рук.  
\- Твоего друга убьют, Куросаки-кун, - пояснил Айзен, в то время как Тесла замер, не убирая катаны, но и не усиливая нажим, – потому что он не может защитить себя, а ты не можешь ему помочь. Теперь ты понял, что я имел в виду, говоря, что ты проиграл? Если тебе требуется наглядность, ты ее получишь.

\- Стой, Айзен, не трогай его! – за просящие нотки Ичиго готов был откусить себе язык, но он слишком испугался за Ренджи.  
\- Хватит, Ичиго, - велел тот глухо. Видеть его бессильным, неподвижно глядящим в лицо палача было невыносимо. 

\- Не трогать? – Айзен сделал вид, что не услышал Ренджи. – А я ведь и не собирался. Я говорил, что не хотел бы убивать своего бывшего подчиненного. Но вам все неймется. И что прикажете теперь с вами делать, Куросаки-кун? – снова обернулся он к Ичиго. – Пожурить и отпустить восвояси? 

Ичиго промолчал. Такой вариант был столь же неплох, сколь фантастичен. Медленно приходило осознание, что это действительно конец. И даже если они были готовы к такому развитию событий, умирать не хотелось.  
Все же он решил попытаться.  
\- Ты сам сказал, что мы бессильны против тебя, - произнес он с трудом. Слова, будто чужие, не шли из горла. – Так отпусти их. Убей меня, если хочешь, но их – не трогай. Это я их привел, мне и отвечать. 

\- Куросаки, что ты несешь? – спросил Исида ломким, как тонкая ледяная корочка, голосом. Сквозь его пальцы, прижатые к животу, сочилась кровь. – Никто нас никуда не вел.  
\- Заткнись! – огрызнулся Ичиго. – Это я виноват. Я подвел вас всех. Я…  
\- Идиот, - устало закончил Исида. Он мог бы сказать еще многое, но все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не упасть. 

\- Вы так дорожите друг другом. Это поистине чудесно. - Айзен разве что не зааплодировал такой самоотверженности. – И пожалуй, ты прав, Куросаки-кун.  
Ичиго, не ожидавший, что хоть одно его слово попадет в цель, подозрительно на него уставился. 

\- У меня такое чувство, будто меня считают чудовищем, - холодно улыбнулся Айзен.  
Он снова поднялся по ступеням к каменному креслу и величественно уселся. В получившейся картинке отчетливо недоставало короны.  
\- Я докажу, что это не так. Что несколько пылинок не могут стать помехой моим планам. Убить вас всех или оставить в живых – разницы никакой. В благодарность за то, что вы кое в чем помогли мне, явившись сюда, я отпущу вас. Даже дорогую Иноуэ-сан, ради которой вы столько вытерпели. 

Ичиго слушал его – и не верил ни единому слову. Так ведь просто не бывает. Даже Ичиго катастрофически не хватало наивности, чтобы не понимать этого.  
И подвох не заставил себя ждать.

\- Правда, я попрошу тебя, Куросаки-кун, заменить мою гостью. Совершить обмен, так сказать. Раз уж ты сам называешь себя виновником случившегося, то, надеюсь, ты не откажешься от моего предложения задержаться в Уэко Мундо.  
\- Задержаться? – хмыкнул Ичиго. Слово подозрительно напоминало расплывчатый эвфемизм «умереть».

Айзен, поняв ход его мыслей, спокойно заверил:  
\- Я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Ты останешься в качестве… залога, если угодно. Чтобы твоим друзьям не пришло в голову совершить ту же ошибку. Я обещаю, через некоторое время ты вернешься домой. Что скажешь? 

Вопрос не предполагал никакого ответа, кроме одного. И Ичиго, не слушая возражений Исиды и Ренджи, к горлу которого по-прежнему была приставлена катана, сказал:  
\- Хорошо.  
Это оказалось проще, чем он ждал. Больнее, но проще. 

Айзен царственно кивнул.  
\- Прежде чем мои подчиненные доставят твоих друзей к безопасному порталу, я попрошу Иноуэ-сан вылечить тех, кого вы ранили. И тебя тоже, разумеется. 

Он распорядился, чтобы Исиду, Чада, Ренджи и Рукию переместили в другое помещение в сопровождении нескольких арранкаров. Исида, которого тащили волоком, у выхода обернулся, чтобы поймать взгляд Ичиго.  
\- Увидимся, – фальшиво улыбнулся тот, пытаясь подбодрить то ли его, то ли себя. 

Вскоре Ичиго лежал на полу и над ним склонялась Иноуэ. Она часто смаргивала, чтобы не заплакать. Раскидывая золотистый Сотен Кишшун, она прошептала, беспомощно и испуганно:  
\- Куросаки-кун, мне…  
\- Не надо разговаривать, - тут же раздался голос Теслы, который остался с ними.

\- Когда ты исцелишься, - сказал наблюдавший за ними Айзен, - не вздумай совершить новую глупость. Если ты попытаешься напасть на кого-то, твои друзья умрут. Сразу же.  
\- Я знаю, - откликнулся Ичиго. Он улыбнулся Иноуэ и закрыл глаза. Даже если бы им не запретили говорить, слов для нее у Ичиго не было. 

Иноуэ потратила около получаса, чтобы вылечить его – так, по крайней мере, показалось Ичиго, для которого время слепилось в комок без секунд и минут. Когда он смог подняться на ноги, рядом оказался тот самый темноволосый арранкар.  
\- Старк, проводи гостя в его комнату, - приказал Айзен.  
Тот лениво кивнул, взял Ичиго за локоть и подтолкнул к выходу.

\- Куросаки-кун! – вскрикнула Иноуэ и кинулась следом, но на ее плечо тут же опустилась рука Теслы.  
\- До встречи, Иноуэ, - махнул рукой Ичиго. Как в школе после уроков. «До завтра». Обмануться хотя бы на секунду было приятно. 

Последнее, что он успел увидеть, - окровавленного, слабого, но все равно сбрасывающего с себя чьи-то поддерживающие руки Гриммджо. Потом Ичиго вывели из зала, и вперед потянулись длинные пустые коридоры.

***  
Выпроводив чужаков из Лас Ночес, Айзен отправился к своему юному постояльцу, который наверняка весь извелся в тишине пустой комнаты, переживая за друзей. При всей своей силе он оставался глупым эмоциональным ребенком. И дерзким, к тому же. 

Дерзость Айзен не любил, но ему не нужно было убивать Куросаки, чтобы избавить его от этого порока юности. Было много других способов, так же как много причин оставить его в Уэко Мундо. Он знал, что Общество Душ по-прежнему намерено выжидать пробуждения Хогиоку, и приятели Куросаки тоже теперь были вне игры. Кроме того, забирая его у остальных, Айзен лишал их поддержки и мощи Куросаки, их козыря в рукаве. Но все это не значило ничего по сравнению с возможностью больше узнать о его силах и заодно – сломить их.  
Наконец, это просто могло быть забавно.

Он даже отпустил Иноуэ – не из великодушия, конечно. У Куросаки не должно было остаться поводов к сопротивлению. Его огромная сила отчасти заключалась в стремлении всех спасти и ради всех собой пожертвовать. Именно это привело его к Айзену, и именно это могло нарушить его планы. Осознание, что где-то недалеко плененная подруга ждет его помощи, только укрепило бы душевные силы Куросаки. А теперь он был здесь один, покинутый и неспособный защитить себя, не находящий для этого достойной цели. У него просто не оставалось шансов. 

Жестом отпустив двух арранкаров, дежуривших у комнаты, Айзен открыл дверь и вошел в прозрачный полумрак. Мальчишка, стоявший у окна, резко обернулся, смерил его взглядом так, словно был с ним на равных.

\- Они ушли? – спросил Куросаки с вызовом.  
\- Конечно. Они доберутся до Генсея без проблем.  
\- А где Нелл, Пеше и Дондочакка?  
\- Там же, где были до вашего появления. В пустыне. 

Куросаки вздернул рыжую бровь, на что Айзен резюмировал:  
\- Ты не доверяешь мне.  
\- Разве у меня есть причины доверять? – фыркнул Куросаки.  
\- Зачем мне обманывать?  
\- Я не знаю, что тебе от меня нужно.  
\- Поверь, все, что мне требуется, я делаю обычно сам. Или поручаю тому, кто мне верен.  
\- Будто ты знаешь, что это такое, – презрительно усмехнулся он.  
\- Я верен себе. Этого достаточно. А они, - Айзен показал рукой на дверь, имея в виду всех оставшихся за ней арранкаров, - верны мне, потому что я их создал и потому что я сильнее. Все просто.  
\- Тогда зачем я тебе? Если ты считаешь себя таким неуязвимым, а нас – просто соринками на твоем пути.  
\- Соринка может попасть в глаз. Не смертельно, но неприятно. А то, что ты остался здесь и все еще жив…

Айзен, словно в задумчивости, прошелся по небольшой комнате, в которой, кроме постели, стола и стула, ничего не было, и снова заговорил:  
\- Ты силен, Куросаки-кун, вот что любопытно. Что же в тебе такого особенного, если ты смог справиться с несколькими капитанами Готей, а потом и шестым из Эспады? У тебя необычная рейацу. Ты пользуешься силой Пустого внутри тебя. А еще ты горяч и упрям, не умеешь проигрывать. Это заставляет тебя вставать на ноги, даже когда сил уже нет.

Айзен говорил, скорее рассуждая с самим собой, нежели обращаясь к Ичиго. Он едва ли пальцы не загибал, предаваясь размышлениям и демонстративно не замечая вперившегося в него злого взгляда.  
Когда же он все-таки обратил на него внимание, Ичиго успел об этом пожалеть, прежде чем на него каменной плитой навалилась духовная сила Айзена, настолько колоссальная, что стало трудно не только двигаться, но и дышать. Он ясно видел это, продолжал давить потоком рейацу и неожиданно улыбнулся понимающей и оттого страшной улыбкой. 

\- Кажется, есть еще кое-что, Куросаки-кун. Ты ведь живешь ради своих близких, выручаешь из беды товарищей, спасаешь мир. Ты такой добрый и бесстрашный мальчик. Такой… чистый, - мягкий, вкрадчивый голос не вязался с пронзительным взглядом, которым он будто просвечивал Ичиго насквозь, как рентгеном.  
Ичиго еще не знал, чем все это обернется для него, но почувствовал, что это, возможно, будет больше, чем он сможет выдержать. Только теперь, в мягкой тишине комнаты, такая дикая мысль скользнула в его разум, чтобы застрять в нем намертво.

Айзен все видел и все понимал. Чужой страх, прорвавшийся из-под брони самоуверенности, сделал его улыбку еще шире, сделал его взгляд острым как скальпель. Он вдруг поднял руку и легко погладил Ичиго по щеке кончиками пальцев, и отвернуться было нельзя, было невозможно.  
Ичиго окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. Мягкие интонации вместо звона сталкивающихся мечей были чем-то до такой степени неправильным, что не укладывались в голове. Сухие теплые пальцы снова тронули его лицо – за подбородок, слегка поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону. Айзен рассматривал его со спокойным любопытством, как куклу. 

\- Ты всю энергию направляешь на решение чужих проблем, не оставляя ничего для себя. Отдаешь свою чистоту миру, не зная сомнений, и потому ты так силен. И… тебе не знакомо чувственное удовольствие, Куросаки-кун. - Он говорил все тише и вдумчивее, словно проверял свои слова и подтверждал их правоту в глазах Ичиго. – Это можно исправить.

А потом он наклонился и смял губы Ичиго поцелуем, властно, как будто забирал то, что и так ему принадлежало.  
Оцепенение наконец ушло, выплеснулось вместе с адреналином. Хлестнувший поток рейацу отбросил чужую духовную силу в то же мгновение, когда Ичиго оттолкнул слишком близко стоящего Айзена.  
Это не могло быть правдой. Ичиго готов был к пыткам, он даже со смертью смирился. Но теплые твердые губы, прижимающиеся к его рту, ломали устоявшуюся картину мира, мазали белое сажей и штукатурили черное. Ненормальность происходящего перекрыла мгновенный приступ отвращения. Нужно было сделать всего ничего: просто проснуться в своей постели под недовольное бормотание Кона. Выбраться отсюда. Выбраться немедленно.

Меча не было. И выхода – не было. Не из-за запертой двери, не из-за чудовищной силы Айзена.  
Ичиго согласился. На что угодно согласился одним словом. Айзен был подлым ублюдком, но сделку он предложил честную. Просто Ичиго не мог представить себе всех ее условий.

Айзен стоял в паре шагов, спокойно ждал, пока до Ичиго дойдет. А дождавшись, положил руку на его плечо, сжал несильно.  
\- Ты держишь обещания, Куросаки-кун?

Ичиго смотрел на него и не мог двинуться.  
\- Не надо, - попросил он, все еще не до конца осознавая, о чем. – Лучше убей меня.

Вторая рука опустилась на другое плечо. Айзен улыбался.  
\- Зачем же так горячиться. Мне не хочется расстраивать Иноуэ-сан и остальных твоих друзей. Я обещал, что ты вернешься живым. Я свои обещания выполняю. 

\- А как же обещание быть верным Готей Тринадцать? Его ты тоже выполнил? – рявкнул Ичиго.  
Он снова попытался отойти, ему не дали. Айзен добродушно усмехнулся:  
\- Это был особый случай. Исключение из правил.  
\- Ах ты сволочь… – задохнулся Ичиго, задергался, горя желанием ударить кулаком по надменному лицу Айзена.  
\- Осторожнее, Куросаки-кун. - Пальцы, соскользнув с плеч, сомкнулись вокруг запястий стальной хваткой. – Ты в гостях, хамить хозяину дома невежливо.  
\- Пусти! Не трогай! Не смей меня трогать! – Руки, дыхание, голос Айзена пугали сильнее, чем самый безобразный Пустой. Ичиго сорвался на крик. В голове колотилось понимание, что ему не выбраться, что никто не придет на помощь, что в безжизненной пустыне Уэко Мундо он остался один. 

Айзен резко притянул его к себе, завел ему руки за спину, глядя сверху вниз насмешливо. Словно подслушав чужие мысли, тихо сказал:  
\- Может, зря я оставил здесь только тебя? Одиночество тяготит с непривычки. Но если хочешь, я позабочусь, чтобы у тебя была компания. Только назови имя. Иноуэ, Кучики, Абараи. Или одна из твоих сестренок? Их приведут. Если ты хочешь. 

Ичиго не хотел слушать его и верить ему. Каракура не была беззащитна, Урахара-сан и Йоруичи-сан не позволили бы арранкарам безнаказанно заявиться туда, Ренджи и Рукия тоже могли за себя постоять. Все это Ичиго знал, но голос разума стихал перед лицом страха. Рисковать было нельзя.  
Он без сил уперся лбом в плечо Айзена.  
«Пора учиться проигрывать, Ичиго».

Он почувствовал, что его отпустили. По спине круговыми расслабляющими движениями прошлись приятно теплые ладони. Где-то над ухом сладко завибрировал гипнотизирующий голос:  
\- Не бойся. Я не хочу делать тебе больно, Куросаки-кун. Скорее, наоборот.

Айзен снова целовал его – осторожнее, чем в первый раз. Ткал иллюзию возможности выбора, такой же лживый, как его меч. Ощущения были новыми, непривычными, но первое чувство омерзения притупилось. 

Это было бы забавно, будь у него время задуматься. Ичиго ринулся спасать Рукию в Общество Душ, бросив вызов всему Готей 13. Он едва пережил битву с Зараки, он видел смерть в вихре лепестков Сенбонзакуры, он каждый день ходил по краю могилы. Но только сейчас Ичиго было по-настоящему страшно. Этому страху он ничего не мог противопоставить, сквозь него нужно было пройти. 

Ичиго так сосредоточился на попытке справиться с паникой и на поцелуе, который приходилось терпеть, что не сразу почувствовал, как с него стягивают косодэ. Прохладный воздух потек по коже, это было похоже на прикосновение прозрачного шелка. Потом прохладу сменило уже знакомое тепло: руки Айзена гладили его по плечам, груди, животу, лепили тело чуткими пальцами. 

Оби распустился легко, ткань скользнула по ногам. Айзен раздевал его неторопливо, как разворачивает новую куклу пресытившийся ребенок. Тщательно, пока Ичиго не остался обнаженным, босым, вздрагивающим от того, как вокруг тела свивается тугой кокон прохлады. Айзен рассматривал его молча, склонив голову набок. Он походил на ядовитую змею, застывшую перед броском для смертельного удара. 

Оглушенный нарастающим, как снежный ком, унижением, Ичиго застыл. В странном здешнем полусвете он чувствовал себя восковой фигурой. Лицо горело, и на Айзена Ичиго не смотрел. Не мог.  
Хотелось разозлиться. Злость придавала сил, с нею легко было делать, а не думать. Но сейчас даже она покинула его. 

Ичиго легко толкнули в плечо – он сделал шаг назад. И еще один, и еще, пока не наткнулся на край кровати и не рухнул на нее, вдруг поняв, что ноги не держат.  
Забравшись на постель, Ичиго краем глаза следил за тем, как неспешно Айзен снимает свои светлые одежды. 

\- Иди сюда, - позвал кажущийся таким ласковым голос. Этому он в Сейретее выучился отлично. Сладкими речами морочить всем голову. 

Мысль стерлась горячим глубоким поцелуем, гладящими руками. Страх разрастался внутри пламенем, каждое прикосновение подкидывало дров в огонь. А потом Айзен насмешливо провел кончиком языком по его запястью, по раскрытой ладони, обхватил губами указательный и средний пальцы… и что-то произошло. Ичиго с ужасом почувствовал, как от пальцев до щек жаркой волной прошло возбуждение, острое и стыдное, горячим комком собралось внизу живота. Он зажмурился, дернулся в сторону, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю, но Айзен перехватил его и довольно хмыкнул. Очевидно, ничего другого он и не ждал. 

Потом наглые руки забирали Ичиго у него самого. Тело подчинялось им, как марионетка, которую дергают за ниточки: лечь на спину, согнуть ноги в коленях и расставить широко, поднять руки над головой. В тишине хриплое дыхание Ичиго рвалось оглушительно, под мягкий шелест простыней. 

С ним делали что-то такое, о чем он никогда даже не думал, было неприятно и неудобно.  
Унизительная боль немного привела в себя. Тугие мышцы сопротивлялись проникновению, тело, почти сложенное пополам, напряглось еще сильнее. От этого стало только хуже, и Ичиго до крови прокусил губу, сдерживая крик. Лицо Айзена над ним было сосредоточенным, словно он прилагал усилия для чего-то. Чтобы сдерживаться? Он, видно, говорил всерьез о нежелании причинять лишнюю боль. То, что испытывал Ичиго, было терпимо. Стыдно, но терпимо. Чисто на физическом уровне. Когда тебя пропарывают мечом, ощущения куда как неприятнее. 

Хотя прямо сейчас он предпочел бы меч в животе члену Айзена в своей заднице. 

Руки вдруг оказались свободны, и Ичиго вцепился в плечи Айзена, изо всех сил вонзил ногти в кожу, но тот даже не вздрогнул. Он двигался ровно, не останавливаясь, не сбиваясь, его спокойствие полетело к черту, и Ичиго беспокоила уже совсем не боль от нестерпимой растянутости. Он не понимал, что происходит, словно все органы чувств разом отказали, но что-то в нем откликнулось на болезненное, острое удовольствие. Оно все длилось, длилось, скручивало нервы в пружины, пока Айзен не опустил руку на член Ичиго, вверх-вниз, мягко, по головке…  
Слепой, глухонемой, не помнящий себя, Ичиго кончил, зачем-то сжимая зубы чуть не до хруста. Как будто из стиснутого горла мог вырваться хоть звук.  
Низкий стон Айзена, вбивающегося в него последними резкими движениями, раздался где-то уже бесконечно далеко.

Когда все закончилось, первым включилось осязание. Ичиго выдохнул, когда саднящий зад перестало распирать. Потом ушло и чужое тепло. Когда вернулось зрение, Ичиго увидел, что Айзен одевается. Он уже поправил растрепавшиеся волосы, вытер со лба испарину и выглядел как раньше. Выдавали его только потемневшие губы и почти черный взгляд. 

Проверять, вернулся ли голос, Ичиго не стал. Ему нечего было сказать. Незачем.  
Айзен затянул широкий пояс и повернулся к нему. Посмотрел внимательно и довольно, как на творение рук своих, как на новорожденного арранкара. Его взгляд Ичиго встретил спокойно. Страха больше не было. 

Айзен улыбнулся с прохладной вежливостью, кивнул:  
\- Располагайся, Куросаки-кун. Будь как дома. 

И ушел.

Минуты тянулись одна за другой, а Ичиго все никак не мог шевельнуться. Нужно было вытереться. Нужно было одеться. Что-то в нем разладилось, какой-то важный механизм. И понять, как это можно теперь исправить, тоже было нужно.  
Он чувствовал, как неслышно подступает к нему пустота.

 

***

\- Ичиго.  
Обернувшись на зов, он взглянул на Ренджи стеклянными глазами. В руках Ичиго мял чистую футболку, и стоял он так уже секунд пятнадцать.  
\- Ты как? – спросил Ренджи, даже осознавая идиотизм вопроса.  
\- В порядке, - ответил Ичиго, дернув губы в улыбку, и принялся стаскивать грязную одежду.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Ичиго вернулся, и на первый взгляд все пришло в норму.  
Он выглядел как обычно, хмурился как обычно, говорил мало и резко. Как обычно. И именно эта непререкаемая обычность настораживала больше всего. Ичиго старательно делал вид, что ничего не случилось. Что он никуда не исчезал на месяц. Что там с ним обращались, как с дорогим гостем. На несколько осторожных вопросов Рукии и Ренджи он отмахнулся общими фразами и сменил тему. Становилось ясно, что говорить он ничего не собирается, а у них не было права настаивать.  
Но еще яснее становилось и то, что вечно так продолжаться не может. Рано или поздно хлипкая ширма искусственных улыбок и напускного спокойствия должна была упасть, а все, что Ичиго тщательно прятал в себе, – вылиться на поверхность срывом. Никто не стал бы ручаться, что произойдет в этот момент.  
Пока же Ичиго молчал, упорно, с ожесточением, и не подпускал к себе никого.

Через два дня после возвращения он вышел утром на кухню в школьной форме. Рукия, которая снова ночевала в доме Куросаки и как раз заканчивала завтракать, чуть не поперхнулась соком, увидев его.  
\- Ты куда это собрался?  
\- В школу, конечно, - пожал он плечами, доставая из холодильника пакет молока. – Обычно ученики посещают это заведение, знаешь ли.  
\- Но ты все еще…  
Ичиго резковато повернулся к ней, сжимая в пальцах чистый стакан:  
\- Я уже устал повторять: я в порядке. В полном. А то, что силы еще не вернулись… Это ничего. Не помеха. Я нормально себя чувствую, слабости больше нет. Что до рейацу, то никто не знает, когда она восстановится. И восстановится ли это вообще. Не сидеть же мне дома до конца жизни? Меня и так скоро отчислят за прогулы. 

Он налил себе молока, быстро выпил, вымыл стакан, ополоснул и без того чистые руки. Неодобрительно наблюдая за ним, Рукия не стала ничего говорить. Знала, что отговорить не сможет. И потом, Ичиго сейчас не стоило оставаться одному. Может, это и было лучшим решением - встретиться с друзьями, вернуться к нормальной жизни. Насколько он мог себе это позволить.

\- Хорошо, - наконец вздохнула Рукия. – Я схожу за сумкой.

Ренджи и Исида уже ждали у школьных ворот. Ренджи, едва завидев их, заулыбался и помахал рукой. Он частенько ворчал из-за школьной маскировки и нудных занятий, но сегодня совсем не выглядел недовольным.

\- Готов к постижению школьных премудростей? – поздоровавшись, спросил он у Ичиго.  
Тот хмыкнул:  
\- Как обычно.  
\- Куросаки, ты хоть расписание-то знаешь? – улыбнулся Исида  
\- Нет. - Ичиго вскинул брови, и было видно, что этим вопросом он даже не подумал озадачиться. Да и действительно – какая разница?  
Исида, во всяком случае, решил именно так.  
\- Сейчас история. Идемте, звонок уже скоро.

Учебный день начался почти нормально. Почти – потому что появление неизвестно где пропадавшего Ичиго не осталось совсем уж незамеченным. Вернувшихся из Уэко Мундо Ренджи, Рукию и остальных Урахара предупредил, что друзьям Ичиго известно если не все, то уже достаточно, чтобы не морочить больше им голову. Хотя и вводить их в курс дела полностью Урахара не советовал. Помочь шинигами эти ребята все равно ничем не могли, только беспокоиться стали бы сильнее, а в худшем случае попытались бы вмешаться и, чего доброго, ненароком пострадали бы.  
Исида и Иноуэ поговорили со своими не в меру любопытными одноклассниками, весьма туманно пояснив ситуацию. Ни один из троих не стал допытываться и донимать расспросами. Кажется, они поняли, что происходящее очень серьезно и опасно. На вопрос о том, где Ичиго, они получили такой же уклончивый ответ. Только когда Ичиго вернулся, их вежливо, но настойчиво попросили не расспрашивать его ни о чем. 

\- Когда придет время, он сам вам все объяснит. Вы же знаете его, - завершила тот далеко не простой разговор Рукия. В глубине души она сильно сомневалась, что Ичиго когда-нибудь расскажет кому бы то ни было действительно все.

К просьбе Тацки, Мизуиро и даже Кейго отнеслись внимательно и, когда Ичиго появился в классе, дружно сделали вид, что ничего странного не произошло. Никаких шинигами, никаких драк с чудовищами и странными парнями, никаких путешествий в другой мир. Правда, Кейго не удержался и заговорил с Ичиго на какую-то безобидную тему, не обращая внимания на его явное нежелание поддерживать беседу. Иноуэ тут же оказалась рядом и мягко, но решительно отвлекла Кейго расспросами о концерте, билеты на который тот обещал достать, и в награду получила благодарный взгляд Ичиго.

Как только он устроился за партой, подошла Тацки. Ичиго посмотрел на подругу, улыбнулся, и она замерла, припоминая, какое сегодня число. До годовщины смерти его матери было еще далеко, но выглядел он так же, как и каждый год в этот день: опустошенным и чужим всему миру. Ей и без всяких предупреждений стало бы ясно, что за время его отсутствия произошло что-то тяжелое и что вопросов задавать не следует. Ичиго не ответит ни на один.  
В прошлый раз, когда Тацки добивалась от Ичиго правды, он не сказал ни слова даже после того, как она разбила окно его головой. В тот раз он просто извинился перед ней и ушел. Теперь Тацки понимала, что он скрытничал и лгал по веской причине. Ичиго взвалил на себя тяжелую ношу, чтобы защитить своих друзей. Им оставалось хотя бы ему не мешать.

Сейчас он вымученно улыбался, и Тацки оставалось только догадываться, каких усилий ему стоило это притворство. Молчание становилось неловким, поэтому она уцепилась за самое понятное: за учебу.

\- Ты многое пропустил. Учительница опять будет недовольна. А сегодня должны вывесить рейтинговые таблицы.  
Ей показалось, что Ичиго еле заметно выдохнул от облегчения. Неужели так боялся, что она опять начнет требовать от него объяснений? 

\- Ничего. Как-нибудь вывернусь, не впервой, - мотнул он рыжей головой, скользя взглядом в сторону, мимо нее. Почему-то это задело Тацки особенно сильно. Она хотела добавить еще что-нибудь, подбодрить его хотя бы добрым словом, но прозвучал звонок, в класс облаком позитива и легкой нервозности ворвалась учительница, и Тацки пришлось вернуться на свое место. 

Урок прошел спокойно. В нем не было ничего особенного, за исключением того, что восемь пар глаз без всякой причины то и дело обращались к одной и той же парте. Ученика за ней можно было бы посчитать образцовым: строчки иероглифов он выводил не отвлекаясь, почти не поднимая взгляда от тетради, и казался полностью поглощенным темой занятия. Даже если иногда складывалось впечатление, что написанного он совершенно не видит. 

Гром грянул на перемене, когда на стенд в коридоре вывесили листы с рейтинговыми таблицами, о которых упомянула Тацки. Охваченные кто нетерпением, кто страхом, а кто простым любопытством, ученики хлынули из классов и столпились у стенда, что разглядеть свою фамилию в списке. Одни при этом удовлетворенно вздыхали, другие улыбались не без напускной скромности, а кое-кто потихоньку хватался за голову, словно только сейчас осознавал аховость своего положение.

Ичиго стоял в стороне, прислонившись к стене. Поблизости были только Рукия с Ренджи. Поглощенные разговором, они пропустили момент, когда к Ичиго подкатился Сайто Наоки, ученик из параллельного класса – низенький и толстый, как подающий надежды борец сумо. Среди учеников его мало кто любил за назойливость и привычку подлизываться к учителям, хотя у него и без подхалимства обычно были неплохие результаты. Еще Сайто обожал по любому поводу отпускать комментарии, которые ему казались дико остроумными. С ним была знакома половина учеников школы, и почти все об этом знакомстве жалели, пусть оно и не распространялось до границ дружбы. Так близко подпустить к себе этого проныру мало кто решался. 

С Ичиго Сайто разговаривал от силы пару раз, но это не помешало ему подойти, чтобы поделиться своими глубокомысленными наблюдениями.  
\- Смотри-ка, Куросаки, ты на последней строчке! – похожий на сардельку палец ткнул в сторону стенда. Не дождавшись ответной реакции, Сайто со смешком продолжил: - Хотя ты, наверное, и тому рад, что тебя не исключают. Я бы на твоем месте точно радовался.  
\- Ты не на моем месте, - сказал Ичиго с лицом, сильно смахивающим неподвижностью на посмертную маску. 

Сайто это задело. Он решил развить благодатную тему с намерением вклинить пару фраз о том, что он-то, молодец такой, в первой десятке лучших учеников.  
\- Это точно! – с воодушевлением продолжил он. Глаза его масляно заблестели, как всякий раз перед оглашением мелкой гадости: - Мне приходилось над домашними заданиями каждый день корпеть. Хотя я бы тоже не отказался месяц-другой где-нибудь поразвлекаться и...

Договорить он не успел. Трудно разговаривать, когда твое горло сжимают железные пальцы.  
Это произошло так быстро, что наконец обратившая внимание на их короткую беседу Рукия не успела среагировать: Ичиго, молниеносно выбросив руку, схватил болтуна за глотку и с силой припечатал к стене. 

\- Заткнись, - сказал он тихо и так зло, что Сайто побледнел как-то сразу, в секунду.  
Остальные ученики не почувствовали мощного потока сияния, который хлынул от Ичиго во все стороны, растекся по коридору и пригвоздил Рукию к месту. Еще секунду назад ничего не было, а теперь Ичиго фонтанировал раскаленной добела рейацу, и даже те, кто не мог этого ощутить, растерянно оглядывались, будто что-то искали.

\- Пус…ти, я же пош-шутил… - прохрипел Сайто, пытаясь разжать хватку Ичиго и дрыгая ногами. То ли собирался с духом, чтобы пнуть спятившего Куросаки, то ли просто от страха. 

Ичиго ничего больше не говорил, на свою несчастную жертву не смотрел, но и руку не убирал. Ему не стоило никаких усилий удерживать толстенькую тушку чуть ли не на весу. К ним наконец-то бросились другие ученики. Быстрее всех оказался Ренджи: двумя широкими шагами преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, ухватил Ичиго за плечо и потянул на себя.  
\- Отпусти его, Ичиго, хватит.

Ичиго тут же оставил в покое уже покрасневшее горло Сайто и отшатнулся в сторону, уворачиваясь от прикосновения. Вполоборота глянул на друга, который с трудом дышал из-за чудовищного давления рейацу, расширенными глазами… и в этот момент все закончилось так же быстро, как началось.  
Сейчас духовная сила Ичиго не была похожа, как раньше, на нескончаемую бурную реку. Скорее, это напоминало опрокинутый огромный сосуд: рейацу выплеснулась, и ее место снова заняла гулкая пустота. Обессиленный, Ичиго сжал виски пальцами, зажмурился на несколько секунд, глубоко дыша. 

\- Псих! Тебя надо от общества изолировать, если ты шуток не понимаешь! – бесновался Сайто, не слишком, впрочем, приближаясь. – Я расскажу все учителю, с тобой опасно рядом находиться!

На вопли перепуганного до полусмерти Сайто кто-то отвечал сочувствующими возгласами, другие посмеивались. Многие про себя думали, что он давно напрашивался на взбучку. Ичиго, отдышавшись, огляделся гораздо спокойнее. Нашел глазами Сайто и произнес почти без интонации:  
\- Извини.  
\- «Извини»?! Да ты меня чуть не задушил!.. – завелся тот по новой, но его обидчик уже развернулся с безразличным видом и пошел к классу.

\- Эй, Ичиго! Да что это с тобой? – нагнал его Ренджи, пытаясь сбоку заглянуть в лицо.  
\- Ничего. Все нормально.  
\- Нет, не нормально! –присоединилась Рукия. – Ты никогда не реагировал так на глупую болтовню! А этот всплеск рейацу…  
\- Всего лишь означает, что сила ко мне скоро вернется, - оборвал ее Ичиго и ускорил шаг, как будто всерьез задумывался о том, чтобы убежать от них. – И я не знаю, почему так разозлился. Может, как раз из-за нестабильной силы. Но теперь все прошло. Видите, я спокоен!

Как раз в этот момент они вошли в класс. Ичиго в подтверждение своих слов плюхнулся за парту и сложил руки, как примерный ученик.  
\- Шел бы ты домой и отдохнул, - проворчал Ренджи. Ему это нравилось все меньше. Ичиго вел себя странно. Это не бросалось в глаза, но мелких деталей набиралось достаточно для беспокойства. Вот как этот его взгляд там, в коридоре. Ренджи мог бы поклясться, что видел в его глазах страх. 

\- Я уже сказал: все в порядке, - противореча собственным словам, отчеканил Ичиго. – Я справлюсь. Как справляюсь всегда. 

Он мог бы этого и не говорить. Ичиго раз за разом доказывал, что своего предела все еще не достиг. Он выжил, когда Бьякуя лишил его сил, за три дня достиг банкая, рискуя жизнью, и подавил живущего внутри Пустого. Только один Ичиго знал, чего ему все это стоило. Ни у кого из них не было причин и не было права в нем усомниться, но смутная тревога все равно не давала Рукии покоя.  
Смягчившись, она негромко сказала:  
\- Мы знаем, Ичиго. Просто будь осторожен.

Он кивнул, явно желая поскорее развязаться с этими бессмысленными прениями. Перемена заканчивалась, в класс начали возвращаться все остальные, и беседу пришлось свернуть.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, «стучать» учителям о выходке Ичиго Сайто не стал. Может, побоялся, а может, кто-то отговорил, объяснив, что авторитета это Сайто не добавит.  
Директор школы был скор на расправу, и если Ичиго сразу не вызвали к нему в кабинет, значит, гроза прошла мимо. Хотя складывалось впечатление, что его это волновало меньше всех остальных. 

Как и на предыдущем уроке, Ичиго сосредоточенно делал записи. Только если бы кто-то заглянул в его тетрадь, он бы удивился. Ничего из сказанного учителем там не было. Снова и снова ручка Ичиго выводила на белом клетчатом тетрадном листе одно и то же слово.  
«Развлекаться». 

 

***

Дверь открылась бесшумно. Ичиго вздрогнул, когда она захлопнулась, обернулся от окна. В дробящемся сознании мелькнуло: «это уже было». Совсем недавно он стоял точно так же, дверь открылась, а потом был Айзен. Голос Айзена. Руки Айзена. Запах Айзена.

Это уже было, только Ичиго не понимал, недавно или давно. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени: здесь не было солнца, по которому можно было бы ориентироваться, а внутренние часы то ли сбились, то ли просто сломались. После ухода Айзена Ичиго пролежал в беспамятстве около получаса, может чуть больше. Потом он обнаружил в углу комнаты дверь ванной. В памяти промелькнуло что-то про пустыню и воду, но удивляться не было сил. 

Под холодным душем Ичиго долго сдирал с себя воспоминания о чужих прикосновениях, пока не продрог до самого нутра. Когда он вышел, его одежды в комнате уже не было. Вместо привычных черных хакама и косодэ на постели – со свежим бельем, как машинально отметил Ичиго – лежала светлая одежда: широкие штаны, короткая куртка с длинными рукавами. Надевать на себя это не хотелось, но оставаться голым было еще хуже. Из двух зол Ичиго выбрал меньшее и теперь выглядел как свежеиспеченный арранкар. Наверное. Зеркала ни в комнате, ни в ванной не было.

Как только он переоделся, в комнате объявился один из Эспады, тот самый, что искалечил Ренджи и Исиду. Женственный парень с ядовито-розовыми волосами не стал утруждать себя представлениями. Он нацепил на запястья Ичиго довольно широкие, сантиметров по пять, браслеты из материала, с виду похожего на нержавеющую сталь. Руки они обхватывали неплотно, но снять их было невозможно – в этом Ичиго вскоре убедился.

\- Ограничители рейацу, - с любезной улыбкой пояснил арранкар. – Пока на тебе эти вещицы, силой ты пользоваться не сможешь. Как простой человек. Если тебе интересно их устройство, я расскажу поподробнее чуть позже. Сейчас я слишком занят, чтобы тратить на тебя время. 

Если бы он только знал, как Ичиго рад этой его занятости. Сейчас браслеты под рукавами куртки холодили кожу. Они совсем не нагревались от тепла тела. Полная блокировка силы ощущалась слабостью, почти головокружением. Запястья болели, словно в них проделали дыры, через которые вытекла вся рейацу. Вместе со слабостью наваливалось ощущение беспомощности и равнодушие. 

Дверь захлопнулась, снаружи ее заперли, а Ичиго смотрел на невредимого, без единой царапины Гриммджо Джаггерджака и думал, что Иноуэ иногда чересчур старательна.  
\- Не соскучился еще, Куросаки? – спросил Гриммджо, приваливаясь спиной к двери.  
Ичиго смерил его взглядом и сухо констатировал:  
\- Живой.  
\- Ага. Твоими стараниями.  
По тону его было понятно, что благодарности в этих словах нет и быть не может. 

\- Предпочел бы умереть?  
\- Да я бы лучше сдох, чем…  
Он не договорил, резко оттолкнулся от двери и в одно мгновение оказался очень близко, нависая над Ичиго вытесанной из куска мрамора массивной фигурой.  
\- Ну так и сдох бы, - огрызнулся Ичиго. В отсутствие собственной силы чужую он ощущал остро, до боли, а рейацу Гриммджо сейчас пылала, почти обжигая его, почти обугливая тонкие волоски по всему напрягшемуся телу.  
\- Может, так бы оно и было. Но ты ведь такой благородный оказался.  
Губы Гриммджо кривились, но на усмешку это мало походило. Он был в ярости.

\- Не люблю добивать тех, кто уже не может сражаться. – Ичиго, как ни старался держать себя в руках, не выдержал и отступил на шаг.  
\- В этом твоя ошибка. Врага нельзя оставлять в живых. Если ты этого не понимаешь, то ты еще больший идиот, чем я думал. Битва не закончена, пока твой противник дышит. Поэтому я пришел за тобой в первый раз. Поэтому вернулся - во второй. И поэтому ты сейчас здесь, как гребаная кукла в коробке!  
Ичиго нахмурился от сравнения, а Гриммджо, фыркнув, продолжал говорить раздраженно, словно его кто обидел:  
\- Если бы ты убил меня, то мог бы убежать со своей девкой до появления Нойторы. Может, даже вытащил бы кого-то из своих дружков. А вместо этого ты распустил сопли – и попался, как полный придурок. Меня это в тебе бесит!

Сорвавшись на крик, он замолк на несколько секунд, а потом заговорил снова – тише и язвительней:  
\- Не жди, что я стану благодарить тебя за спасение. Нахер это дерьмо. Ты повел себя как слабак. А слабаков я не прощаю, Куросаки. За слабости приходится расплачиваться. Ты это вроде уже понял. А если нет… то скоро поймешь.

\- Зачем ты приперся? Нотации мне читать?  
Поднимающиеся из глубины души злость и омерзительный страх придали сил: вскинув голову, Ичиго смотрел в пронзительно-голубые глаза. В них читалась угроза и что-то еще. Что-то опасное и темное.

\- Нотации? – светлые тонкие брови насмешливо поползли вверх. – Ну нет. Ты, может, еще не знаешь, но Айзен тебя нам подарил. Он сказал проследить… чтобы наш гость был удовлетворен своим пребыванием здесь. - Подняв глаза к потолку, Гриммджо старательно припомнил явно айзеновскую формулировку. Потом оскалился во всю пасть и весело упростил: - А в общем, ты теперь что-то вроде домашнего животного. Убивать нельзя, но зато все остальное… 

Пораженный этой новостью, Ичиго упустил то мгновение, когда Гриммджо за талию притянул его к себе и облизал губы острым кончиком языка.  
\- Все остальное можно, - хрипло прошептал он Ичиго в самое ухо. – Даже необходимо, если точно следовать приказу. 

Сознание отчаянно раздваивалось. Основным порывом Ичиго было стряхнуть с себя наглые руки и разорвать ублюдка на части, но даже опасность не могла заглушить мысли, которая тяжело колотилась в висках. Его бросили диким животным, как надкушенный кусок мяса, и это будет повторяться, это снова и снова будет повторяться.

\- Отвали! – выдохнул он. Замахнулся для удара с трудом освобожденной рукой, слишком медленно и слабо, он сам это понимал, потому не удивился, когда кулак перехватила рука Гриммджо.  
Ичиго нечего было противопоставить давящей волне рейацу, его даже физические силы почти оставили. Гриммджо это знал и откровенно издевался, играя с ним, как кошка с мышью: то ослаблял хватку и почти позволял вырваться, то снова прижимал к себе. Так, чтобы можно было почувствовать, как твердо у него в штанах. 

\- В чем дело, Куросаки? Тебе не по вкусу эта затея? Я думал, ты уже понял, что можно извлечь кое-какие выгоды из своего положения. Если не дергаться, – с задорным жадным огоньком в зрачках сказал Гриммджо, подтаскивая брыкающегося Ичиго к постели.

\- Ты не чувствуешь себя падальщиком? – срывающимся голосом пробормотал тот. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал его остановить. В голове что-то щелкнуло, словно свет выключили. Тупая обреченность наползала со всех сторон, неотвратимо, и смешки Гриммджо слышались уже будто издалека. 

\- Нет. Мне кажется, что это неплохая идея. Знаешь ли, здесь… - Ичиго опрокинули на жесткую постель, рука начала распутывать пояс, - очень скучно, Куросаки. Просто чертовски скучно. Спи, - пояс отбросили на пол. – Жри, - штаны сдернули с ног и швырнули вслед за поясом. – И дерись. Хотя драться друг с другом нам тоже вроде как запрещено. Отправляться в Генсей – тоже. Потому, сам понимаешь, развлечений почти никаких. 

Оседлав ноги Ичиго, Гриммджо наклонился над ним, вгляделся оценивающе и весело одновременно.  
\- И тут появляешься ты. Ну просто подарок, черт возьми! И пока убить тебя нельзя, можно развлечься немного. Жалко, конечно, что ты не баба с большими сиськами. 

Руки рванули полы куртки Ичиго в стороны, прошлись по гладкой груди. Потом Гриммджо приподнялся, проворно перевернул ошарашенного и потому почти не сопротивляющегося Ичиго, заставил его встать на колени. 

\- Но, с другой стороны, какая разница? 

Это было гораздо больнее, чем в прошлый раз. Как бы Ичиго ни хотел, совсем не чувствовать он не мог – и потому комкал пальцами прохладные простыни, удерживая позорные крики за прокушенными до крови губами. Гриммджо не был осторожен и почти нежен, как Айзен, совсем нет. Он причинял боль намеренно и с явным удовольствием, он был груб, резок, и отстраненно Ичиго этому даже радовался. В этом было что-то неуловимо честное. Простая, без двойных смыслов похоть. Раз нельзя убить, тогда можно трахнуть, железная в каком-то смысле логика. Он ведь сказал: здесь так скучно. Кто откажется от дармового развлечения?  
Забавно. Отвратительно, но забавно. 

Мысли черными потеками расползались перед закрытыми глазами. Гриммджо срывался на низкое рычание, жадно царапал горячую влажную кожу ногтями. Ичиго вспоминал его релиз и передергивался. Дикая, голодная, злая кошка-переросток, вот кем был Джаггерджак. Ему происходящее не казалось неправильным или странным, он просто наслаждался возможностью получить разрядку.  
Это нужно было перетерпеть. Пережить. Зажмуриваясь до алых всполохов перед глазами, Ичиго твердил себе, что он сможет.

Расслабленный, чуть не урчащий Гриммджо не спешил, в отличие от своего хозяина, выметаться, когда насытился. Потягиваясь большим сильным телом, он распластался на постели. Повернул голову к неподвижному Ичиго, хмыкнул почти дружелюбно:  
\- Не кисни, И-чи-го, - впервые со смаком выговорил его имя, подмигивая. – Привыкнешь. 

На это сомнительное утешение Ичиго ничего не ответил. 

 

***

Звонок отсек сорок пять минут.  
Ичиго, вздрогнув, посмотрел на лист бумаги, испещренный одинаковыми иероглифами, вырвал страницу из тетради, скомкал ее и швырнул в мусорное ведро.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Сидя в кухне дома Куросаки, Рукия на дне кружки с остывшим чаем искала достойный повод заглянуть к Ичиго. Он теперь каждый раз реагировал одинаково: сначала замирал, как в испуге, а потом смотрел так, словно ждал новостей или ответов на важные вопросы.   
Ответов у Рукии не было. Более того, она и вопросов-то не знала. 

\- Сестренка! Сестре-о-онка! – заныли снизу, отвлекая от мрачных мыслей.   
Рукия бросила взгляд на пол, где Кон, уткнувшись мордочкой в подол ее платья, изображал бурные рыдания.

\- В чем дело? – спросила она со вздохом. Разбираться с надоедливым львенком не хотелось, но по опыту Рукия уже знала, что сразу отделаться от него не выйдет. – Почему ты разгуливаешь по дому? Можешь наткнуться на Куросаки-сана. 

\- Его и девочек нет дома, я видел, как они уходили! – Кон вспрыгнул на стол, деловито заглянул в кружку, пощупал совершенно бесполезное для него печенье из хрустальной вазочки, положил его обратно и, снова входя в образ, трагически заломил лапы: - А сидеть там я больше не могу-у-у!

Заткнув ему рот, Рукия нахмурилась:  
\- Там? В комнате Ичиго? 

\- Не просто в комнате Ичиго, а в комнате [i]с[/i] Ичиго! – возмущенно подтвердил Кон и не упустил возможности схватить мягкими лапками руку своей дамы сердца. Одной из.

\- Почему? Что-то не так? 

\- Да все нет так! Абсолютно все не так! То он пропадает черт знает где, то возвращается – и ведет себя странно! Что мне с ним таким делать?

\- С каким таким? – прервала Рукия поток словесного недержания. - Объясни толком. Он рассказывал что-нибудь?

\- Куда там «рассказывал», - вздохнул Кон. – Он и раньше бывал молчаливым, но сейчас из него вообще слова не вытянешь. Как будто разговаривать разучился. А если я начинаю говорить, то он так тихо выдавливает: «Кон», - львенок встал в позу и изобразил, как именно произносит его имя Ичиго, - мне прямо страшно становится. И скука смертная. Я, может, и выгляжу, как игрушка, но мне нужно общение! Сестренка-а-а!!!

\- Еще что-то необычное в его поведении ты замечал? – тихо спросила Рукия, игнорируя возобновившиеся стенания.

\- Хмм… Он все время сидит на полу возле кровати. А когда дверь открывается, то вскакивает, словно с минуты на минуту орду Пустых поджидает. И взгляд у него такой… в никуда. Как он может столько времени рассиживать, ничего не делая? Уму непостижимо! 

Понять такое гиперактивному Кону было не под силу. Он скрестил лапы на груди и закончил обиженным тоном:  
\- А один раз он вообще запер меня в ящике стола на два часа. Хотя я всего-то спросил, были ли симпатичные девчонки там, где он пропадал последний месяц. Я скоро буду радоваться моментам, когда Юзу-тян забирает меня к себе и наряжает в эти дурацкие платьица. И вообще, мне иногда кажется, что из нас двоих он большая кукла, чем я!

\- Кон! – одернула его Рукия. Она начинала всерьез сердиться на это плюшевое недоразумение, которое редко старалось вникнуть во что-то. – Не болтай ерунды. И ты мог бы быть более терпеливым и благодарным: ты здесь живешь, в конце концов. 

\- Ну да, конечно! Потому что я иногда оказываюсь полезным. Тогда мне в рот заталкивают руку и шарят внутри, а это, между прочим, не очень-то приятно! А потом еще ходи и изображай Ичиго, да чтоб правдоподобно! А ты когда-нибудь пробовала так долго хмуриться, сестренка? – голос у Кона зазвучал плаксиво, и Рукия купилась бы на его жалобы, если бы не знала, что он совсем не прочь иногда погулять в человеческом теле. – Вот лопнет у меня терпение – уйду жить к Урахаре-сану, там хоть весело.

\- Никто не держит, - спокойно заметили от дверей. 

Ичиго появился в кухне бесшумной тенью и, не глядя на подпрыгнувшего от неожиданности Кона, прошел к холодильнику.   
Нельзя было сказать, что заявление Кона его задело или разозлило. Казалось, Ичиго вообще не обратил на это внимания, но Кон все же нервно потоптался на месте, фыркнул и спрыгнул на пол.

\- Я пошел, - счел он нужным сообщить, семеня к выходу. Подумал немного и уточнил: - Не к Урахаре-сану. В комнату. 

\- Вы говорили обо мне? – вдруг повернулся Ичиго к Рукии, которая пристально рассматривала его спину и от неожиданного прямого взгляда смутилась. Хотела соврать, но в вопросе было слишком много от утверждения, и она просто кивнула. 

\- Кон, само собой, жаловался, - невесело усмехнулся Ичиго. Он добыл в недрах холодильника яблоко и захлопнул дверцу. – Я вроде привык, но иногда он меня утомляет. 

\- Он беспокоится, - вдруг поняла Рукия, удивляясь, почему ей не стало это ясно сразу. Кон, может, и был душой-плюс, притом душой весьма эгоистичной и безответственной, но всех их он считал своими друзьями. Даже если ворчал время от времени и ныл по любому поводу.

\- Это сейчас популярное занятие – беспокоиться за меня, - сухо обронил Ичиго. 

Рукия вскинула на него удивленный взгляд и чуть не плеснула чаем из кружки, которую все еще машинально вертела в руках. 

\- Ичиго!

\- Извини, - откликнулся он мягче, разглядывая руки под струей воды из крана. С усилием перекрыл воду, вытер вымытое яблоко и посмотрел на подругу: - Извини, Рукия. Просто… я же чувствую. 

Будто устав стоять, он опустился на стул, утвердил локти на столе и сцепил пальцы.   
\- Со мной обращаются, как с тяжелобольным. А я из-за всей этой фигни с рейацу и так чувствую себя беспомощным. Бесполезным. - Ичиго говорил медленно, не так порывисто, как обычно. Как там Кон сказал? «Разговаривать разучился»? – Вам приходится самим разбираться с Пустыми, я даже такой малости не могу. 

\- Нас для этого здесь и оставили. Присматривать за городом, пока тебя нет, - возразила Рукия.

\- Точно. Пока я такой – меня все равно что нет. – Его взгляд скользнул сквозь Рукию, будто она вдруг стала стеклянной. 

\- Ичиго, я же не в том смысле! – воскликнула Рукия. 

Губы Ичиго тронула улыбка, не такая натянутая, как в последнее время, но все равно грустная и оттого чужая.  
\- Вот видишь, ты опять. Боишься меня обидеть. А раньше просто дала бы мне по башке и велела не нести чушь. – Он хмыкнул, крутанул яблоко на гладкой столешнице. – Я ведь не упрекаю, просто так оно и есть. В таком состоянии я обычный человек. Мне самому может понадобиться защита. Хотя я чувствую в себе силу, но она… как будто закупорена. Неприятное ощущение. Муторное.

Рукии очень хотелось подбодрить его, но слова, которыми она обычно вытаскивала его из уныния, не шли на язык. Просто раньше она хоть приблизительно понимала, что он испытывает.

\- Странно, что на этом теле их нет, - задумчиво проговорил Ичиго, глядя на свои запястья.

\- О чем ты?

\- Те синяки, как от кандалов. Вообще-то, это были… - он поморщился, словно пожалел, что заговорил на эту тему, но все-таки закончил: - Что-то типа браслетов. Видимо, из-за них у меня проблемы с силой: те штуки ее полностью блокировали. Не знаю, как они работают, но от них постоянно болели руки. Изобретение Заэльапорро Гранца. 

\- Это один из Эспады? – спросила Рукия. Имя арранкара она уже слышала от Ренджи, и в отчетах для Общества Душ оно было. 

\- Да. Местный вариант Маюри. Такой же сдвинутый.

Дальше расспрашивать Рукия не стала, видя, как уходит вглубь себя взгляд Ичиго. В груди зазвенел натянутой струной бессильный гнев, от которого стало трудно дышать. Стиснув пальцы на пузатых боках кружки, она все-таки сказала то, что давно крутилось в голове и было так похоже на жалкое оправдание:  
\- Мы хотели вернуться. Не раз. 

\- Я знаю, - легко откликнулся Ичиго. – Я бы тоже хотел. И тоже не вернулся бы. Вас бы сразу заметили, как и в первый раз. Только тогда они бы не тронули Иноуэ, она была нужна Айзену, а меня… меня бы просто убили. – Замолчав, он острым ножом срезал тонкую кожицу с яблока, посмотрел на бело-розовую мякоть и почти брезгливо отложил все в сторону. - Скорее всего, вас тоже. Они чертовски сильны, Рукия. И их много. Справишься с одним, потратишь почти все силы, а его место тут же займет другой. Сражаться на их территории – верное самоубийство. Мы все это уже поняли. Совершать ту же ошибку снова было бы просто глупо. И я рад, что вы не пострадали из ложного чувства вины. В конечном счете мы все живы. Это немало. 

\- Мы представили отчет и просили Ямамото-сетайчо отправить в Уэко Мундо отряд, но он…

\- Отказал, - кивнул Ичиго. – Ямамото уже знал, что в Генсее капитан со снятым пределом и банкаем едва справляется с простым арранкаром, даже не Эспадой. Он не рискнул бы посылать кого-то в Уэко Мундо. Капитанов и так всего десять. Если бы кто-то из них встретился там с Васто Лорде, их могло бы стать еще меньше. А Готей не в том положении, чтобы пойти на такое. И уж конечно главнокомандующий не сделал бы этого ради меня. Я не состою на службе, к тому же пошел в Уэко Мундо вопреки приказу. Не до такой степени моя поддержка нужна силам Общества Душ. 

На этот раз Ичиго говорил быстро, не сбиваясь и не останавливаясь, и Рукия поняла, что обо всем этом он думал не раз. На размышления у него был месяц, в конце концов. И все обстояло именно так, как он сказал. 

«Мне так жаль, Ичиго». Рукия сотни раз говорила это в мыслях, но не могла произнести вслух. Ичиго знал это и так, а пустые сожаления никому еще не приносили пользы. 

\- Мы справимся, - сказала Рукия с такой уверенностью, какую только сумела найти в своей душе. – Айзен ответит за все, что сделал.

\- Да, - слишком легко, словно не слыша, отозвался Ичиго. 

Руки его, до этого спокойно лежавшие на столе, потянулись за ножом. Пальцы прошлись по краю лезвия с нажимом, еще немного – и из порезов потела бы кровь. 

\- Сорок… шесть, – пробормотал он вдруг себе под нос. Рукия едва смогла расслышать.

\- Что? – удивилась она.

Ичиго сонно моргнул, взглянул сначала на нее, потом на нож, кончик которого опасно чертил узоры на его ладони, и покачал головой:  
\- Ничего. Я пойду учебники полистаю. Многое пропустил из программы. 

Он быстро ушел, оставив нож и надрезанное, начавшее желтеть яблоко на столе. 

***

«Справиться». Это слово наполнилось всеобъемлющим смыслом, когда Ичиго осознал все, что его ждет.   
Оно стало похоже на снежную вершину, к которой стремится упрямый альпинист. Не выдержишь, сорвешься – умрешь. Поэтому Ичиго должен был справиться со всем этим. Привычные методы были здесь бесполезны, пришлось придумывать новые. Пришлось, когда слова Гриммджо оказались вовсе не жестокой шуткой. Когда двери стали открываться – и захлопываться за ними, выглядящими юношами и мужчинами, которые за человеческими лицами прятали звериный голод. 

Первые дни пропитались страхом настолько, что ни для чего другого места не осталось. Это был взгляд наверх от подножия огромной горы, и верхушка исчезала за плотным белым туманом. В мутной дымке нереальности того, что происходило раз за разом, таяла злость, растворялась гордость. Ичиго барахтался в нескончаемом кошмаре, и очнуться было нельзя.   
Его оставляли в покое на несколько часов, на полдня, если можно говорить о днях в таком месте, как Уэко Мундо. Оставляли разобранным на части, наедине с абсолютной тишиной, а потом снова ломали все, что удавалось собрать за отведенное время. 

Когда это начиналось, Ичиго не мог думать ни о чем. Мысли причиняли боль едва ли не большую, чем то, что делали с его телом. Видеть себя со стороны жалким и грязным, прокручивать в голове воспоминания, искать ключ к тому, как можно было избежать всего этого. Можно ли было избежать. 

Чтобы не думать, он научился просто считать, как считают овечек перед сном. Ичиго перебирал бессмысленные мертвые цифры, такие же, как и все в этом мире. Отсчет начинался с номера, присвоенного его посетителю. Они обычно издевательски сообщали его вместе со своими незапоминающимися именами. Пародия на начало боя многим казалась забавной. 

Семнадцать. Рослый черноволосый парень в маске, скрывающей пол-лица, ухмыляется и подкрадывается близко-близко.   
Двадцать шесть. Острый ноготь ведет по щеке.  
Сорок три. Вздернутые над головой руки прижаты к постели.  
Шестьдесят девять.   
Боль вкручивается в сопротивляющееся тело двумя аккуратными цифрами. И это ничего, это просто число под закрытыми веками. Овечка прыгает через забор и летит с обрыва. 

Потом цифры мелькают быстрее, в нужном ритме, опережая его, опережая друг друга, наскакивая, налетая, сшибаясь и путаясь. Ичиго считает быстро-быстро, не понимая, правильно ли – или он давно уже сбился. Мертвые числа в раскалывающейся голове похожи на бесформенную кучу мусора, за ней нельзя разглядеть ничего. К счастью. 

Тысяча триста шестьдесят пять, арранкар номер семнадцать уходит, и в непроницаемой тишине снова бьется сорванное дыхание. 

Как бы ни хотелось перестать дышать и сдохнуть наконец, он каждый раз заставлял себя встать и доползти до ванной. Потом Ичиго возвращался в комнату и садился на пол возле постели. От мысли о том, чтобы лечь в нее, начинало тошнить. 

Закрывая глаза, он часто понимал, что продолжает нанизывать одно число на другое, параллельно просыпающимся мыслям.   
Иногда прервать счет было очень трудно. 

 

***

Сидя на полу у кровати в своей комнате, Ичиго в десятый раз пробежал глазами строчку из учебника по алгебре.   
Цифры усмехались ему со страницы, и их было слишком много, чтобы вытерпеть.   
Он со вздохом захлопнул учебник, отложил его в сторону и потянулся за тетрадью по истории.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Мало кто из учеников посещает школу с охотой. Нудные уроки, горы заданий и прочей ерунды, мешающей радоваться жизни, – ничего вдохновляющего. Хотя несколько учеников старшей школы Каракуры с недавних пор поменяли отношение ко всему этому занудству и начали смотреть на свое учебное заведение как на райский уголок обыденности. Никаких Пустых, Общества Душ, Ключа Короля и угрозы вторжения полчищ арранкаров. Только привычные кабинеты, знакомые одноклассники и учителя, устные ответы и письменные тестирования. Здесь не нужно было рисковать жизнью, а самым трудным решением мог стать только выбор между вариантами «1» и «3» в тестовом задании. И если ошибешься, тебе не снесут голову с плеч. Хотя на особо ленивых учеников иной учитель может так глянуть, что в этом поневоле начинаешь сомневаться.

Даже ожидание неминуемой войны с Уэко Мундо не могло лишить Ичиго и его одноклассников некоторых вещей, вносящих подобие стабильности в их жизни, в первую очередь – школы. 

Погода стояла ясная, поэтому на обед они все вместе выбрались во двор и даже успели занять удобное место возле старого ветвистого дерева. Их компанию можно было бы назвать совсем обычной, если бы в ней не было высоченного детины с красными волосами и вызывающими татуировками на лбу. Ученики из других классов время от времени косились на него.

\- Я все хотела спросить: почему ты не заказал себе гигай попроще? – спросила Рукия, когда невысокий парнишка в очках робко отошел подальше от облюбованного ими места. 

\- В каком это смысле «попроще»? – скосил на нее глаз Ренджи. Он как раз примерялся к аппетитному онигири, чтобы расправиться с ним одним смертоносным ударом. 

\- В смысле хотя бы без татуировок, - хладнокровно припечатала Рукия. – И с волосами более нормального цвета. 

\- А?! – от онигири откололся кусочек риса и шлепнулся Ренджи на колени. – Это чем же тебя мои татуировки и волосы не устраивают?!

Рукия трубочкой проткнула кружок фольги на пакете с соком и пожала плечами.  
\- Меня все устраивает. Но наша задача здесь – не выделяться. И у тебя не очень хорошо получается. 

Ренджи от подобных претензий на мгновение задохнулся. Обвел остальных возмущенным взглядом, ища поддержки, и в итоге просто ткнул пальцем в Чада:  
\- То есть Садо, по-твоему, выделяется среди других школьников меньше, чем я?

\- Он ни при чем. И учится здесь уже давно, все привыкли, - отрезала Рукия. 

Чад коротко кашлянул и продолжил молча жевать кусочек рыбы из своего бэнто. 

\- А Ичиго вообще рыжий! – в боевом запале объявил Ренджи. Только по тому, как дрогнул его голос в конце фразы, Рукия поняла, что он на мгновение забыл обо всем. А потом вспомнил. 

\- Извини, Абараи, - поддержал Рукию Исида, который сегодня тоже обедал с ними, будто так всегда и было, - но даже этот очевидный факт не отменяет того, что ты своим видом вызываешь у людей нездоровый интерес. 

\- Ой, «нездоровый»! - вдруг спохватилась Иноуэ и полезла в кармашек сумки.  
Вскоре в руке у нее оказался пластиковый пузырек с витаминами.  
\- Совсем забыла, - с улыбкой пояснила она. – В это время года важно пить витамины, чтобы не заболеть. Хотите? Куросаки-кун?

Ичиго все это время сидел с отсутствующим видом, вяло ковырялся палочками в еде и даже на возглас Ренджи ответил только хмурым взглядом, хотя раньше они уже пытались бы придушить друг друга.  
Когда Иноуэ обратилась к нему с вопросом, Ичиго взглянул на нее так, словно не мог понять, где он находится. В ладони Иноуэ, блестя глянцевыми боками, лежали аккуратные белые кругляшки таблеток. Ичиго посмотрел на них с пустым лицом, медленно моргнул и улыбнулся мягко. Эта улыбка стала частой гостьей на его лице. Любой, кто хоть немного знал Ичиго, назвал бы ее жуткой. 

\- Нет, Иноуэ. Спасибо. 

Ренджи быстро посмотрел на него и отвел взгляд. Рукия понимала почему. Такой Ичиго казался самозванцем. Приходилось силой отвлекать себя от его обманчиво расслабленного лица, чтобы вспомнить: это он. Снова здесь, прежний, даже если ему нужно время, чтобы вернуться. К ним и к самому себе. 

Повисшую паузу прервал Исида, деловито взглянув на название витаминов:  
\- А я не откажусь, Иноуэ-сан. О здоровье нужно заботиться. 

Иноуэ радостно и немного суетливо поделилась с Исидой одной таблеткой, заговорила о следующем уроке, о домашнем задании, и все знали, что ей просто не хочется молчать. 

Ичиго захлопнул крышку бэнто с недоеденным обедом, встал и рассеянно махнул рукой:  
\- Увидимся в классе. 

Ренджи дернулся было следом, но Рукия тронула его за руку, останавливая.  
Он с тоской посмотрел на аппетитные суши и понял, что есть совершенно не хочется. 

***

Таблеток Ичиго наелся досыта. 

Арранкар с розовыми волосами и женским лицом скармливал ему что-то, вкалывал, вливал в горло, и все тело становилось чужим, как непослушная вата, набитая в оболочку из тонкой кожи, похожей на лист бумаги. От всех этих пилюль и уколов Ичиго было так жарко, что казалось, вата вот-вот вспыхнет и от него останется только горстка пепла. 

А Гранц сидел на постели рядом с ним – голым, дрожащим, задыхающимся – и улыбался. Он говорил что-то насмешливо, рассказывал о себе, о своем изощренном уме, о своей несгибаемой силе. Он трепался не замолкая и легко трогал изнывающее тело длинными пальцами. Подушечками обводил саднящие губы, мягко вел по шее, царапал напряженные соски. Проводил пять горящих полос по животу, едва ощутимо – и будто вспарывая, чтобы достать внутренности. Чертил крошечную окружность в центре живота, раздражая до темноты перед глазами. Гладил бедра щекотными, доводящими до исступления прикосновениями. 

И только иногда, в качестве поощрения за прорывающиеся сквозь ругательства короткие всхлипы Ичиго, Гранц длинно, нестерпимо медленно скользил по твердому члену. Большего он никогда не делал. Наверное, не хотел пачкаться излишней близостью с подопытным кроликом. И все же Гранц учел пожелание Айзена-сама и несколько раз навестил Ичиго, пробуя на нем разные виды афродизиаков. Как он сказал, его маленькое невинное хобби.

За чистоплотность Гранца Ичиго возносил хвалы небесам – и проклинал ублюдка за то, что не дотронется как следует, не лизнет узким розовым языком наэлектризованную желанием кожу. Не войдет в него на всю длину, быстро, резким жадным движением бедер.  
Эти мысли и образы, рожденные воспаленным сознанием, потом терзали Ичиго не меньше, чем реальные воспоминания. 

Еще были секунды, когда Гранц развязывал его руки, поясом примотанные к спинке кровати. Это происходило, когда ни кричать, ни дышать Ичиго уже не мог, доведенный до изнеможения порханием нежных пальцев. Тогда Гранц со сладкой улыбкой садиста освобождал его. Ичиго ненавидел себя – и лихорадочно, бесстыдно дрочил перед этой тварью, пока его не накрывало оглушительным оргазмом.  
Заэль наблюдал за ним с удовлетворенной улыбкой и предусмотрительно отодвигался, чтобы на него не попало ни одной белесой капли. Может быть, потом он делал пару записей в своей лаборатории. Может, нет. Когда он уходил, Ичиго оставался едва ли не более опустошенным, чем все Пустые Уэко Мундо вместе взятые. 

Впрочем, однажды Гранц поступил иначе. Бросил связанного Ичиго в комнате и в ответ на доносящееся до него яростное рычание блеснул жемчужной улыбкой:  
\- Уверен, сюда скоро кто-нибудь придет. Он и развяжет. 

Гранц, конечно, оказался прав: через пару-тройку вечностей дверь снова открылась. И Ичиго, пьяному, перевозбужденному, мечтающему только о том, чтобы кончить, было уже все равно, с кем. 

Потом было тяжелое похмелье. С каруселью перед глазами и неподъемной головой, будто прибитой к подушке гвоздями. Какой бы дрянью ни пичкал его Гранц, она травила качественно – до невозможности сползти с постели. Дожидаясь, пока внутренности займут положенные места, Ичиго рассматривал обнявшие его запястья фиолетово-лиловые браслеты – под серебристой гладью «игрушек» Гранца. Тот, как и обещал в первый день, рассказал ему принцип их работы. Только Ичиго ни слова не понял из его пространной речи. Слишком близко и сладко кружили пальцы Гранца. 

Синяки были не только на руках. Не то чтобы его сильно били, но Ичиго, забывая себя, вырывался яростно, бешено, выворачивал запястья, пинался, пытался сдвинуть колени. Арранкары довольно смеялись, по всему телу распускались фиолетовые цветы.

Хотя, когда приходил Гранц, удерживать Ичиго особой необходимости не было.  
Редкие дни из тех тридцати он ненавидел больше, чем эти. 

 

*** 

Стоя над раковиной в школьном туалете, Ичиго в который раз ополоснул лицо холодной водой и посмотрел в зеркало. Оттуда на него пялился бледный подросток с синяками под тусклыми глазами. Осторожная улыбка только усугубила картинку: теперь отражение казалось сумасшедшим.  
Звонок возвестил, что времени на примерку масок нет. Ичиго с сожалением перекрыл воду и пошел в класс.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Он проснулся толчком, будто выплыл из холодной глубины. Ему не приснился кошмар, Ичиго был в этом уверен. Ему вообще ничего не снилось. Просто темнота, в которой иногда колышется что-то огромное, уродливое. Ощущение уходило, стоило только открыть глаза, и он не знал, почему просыпается каждый раз так буднично. 

В комнате было по-обычному тихо, но с недавних пор понятие тишины для Ичиго сильно изменилось. Здесь отчетливо тикали часы. За приоткрытым окном было слышно, как ветер гонит по дороге пустой пакет. Иногда шелестел шинами автомобиль, взрыкивал двигателем, на несколько секунд заглядывал в спальню отсветом фар.   
Здесь было громко. 

Ичиго приподнялся на локтях (спать на животе – еще одна привычка, появившаяся не так давно) и вздрогнул, посмотрев на свои руки. Тени от капель воды на оконном стекле россыпью покрывали кожу, как трупные пятна. Пара секунд ушла на осознание того, что это просто напоминание о дожде, который шел весь вечер. Ичиго шевельнул рукой, тени остались неподвижны. Все правильно, все как надо. 

Мимо дома прокатила еще одна машина. Ичиго поморщился от грохота и опустился на подушку, перевернувшись на спину. Он догадывался, почему не видит снов. Это компенсировало кошмары, без спросу приходившие в любой момент бодрствования.   
Ичиго устало закрыл глаза. В этой подпорченной тишине было слишком громко. 

 

***

А та тишина – каменный монолит – сводила с ума. Впору было разговаривать с самим собой, только бы нарушить гулкое молчание. Уэко Мундо высасывал звуки вместе с жизнью, и они тонули в бескрайних ледяных песках, умирали в пустых коридорах замка. В какой-то момент Ичиго с ужасом понимал, что ждет, когда с тихим шорохом откроется дверь. Зазвучат чужие шаги. Зашелестит ткань одежды. Ждал, когда раздастся чей-нибудь голос. Но хуже всего оказывалось не это.   
Хуже всего было то, что ожидания оправдывались. 

Ичиго никогда не пытался представить себе ад, но он в любом случае ошибся бы. В аду не было огня и запаха серы, зато у него были лица. У него были маски. Были имена и были номера. 

Чужак стал хоть каким-то событием в унылой пустыне. Как охотничьи псы, которые давно не гонялись за дичью, арранкары скучали в ожидании войны с шинигами, и Айзен бросил им кость. Это не всем было интересно, но тех, кто поддался любопытству, хватало.  
Вначале Ичиго еще удивлялся, как их не тошнит от «общей кормушки». Потом понимание пришло само собой: разумные или нет, арранкары во многом оставались животными и просто не брезговали дармовым удовольствием. За неимением других развлечений многие сочли, что отыметь плененного врага – тоже неплохо, тем более с благословения их любезного Айзена-сама.   
Впрочем, у них тоже были свои принципы. Попользовать разок после других – почему бы и нет, но не прийти снова. Скучно становилось, наверное. Или презрение так выказывали.   
Они не возвращались, большего Ичиго не желал.

Хотя случались и исключения.

Нойтора Джируга, пятый из Эспады, от которого Ичиго, как идиот, защитил Гриммджо. Тот, кто лишил сил Нелл и едва не убил самого Ичиго. Тощее одноглазое чудовище с черными патлами. Казалось, он считает поверженного шинигами своим личным военным трофеем и бесится, что его нельзя прикончить. Ярость приводила его в комнату к Ичиго, и одного раза ей было недостаточно. 

Нойтора приходил с юношей, который был с ним в пустыне, а потом и в тронном зале Айзена. Это он держал меч у горла Ренджи. Тесла. Стройный, тихий, очень юный на вид и беспрекословно подчиняющийся хозяину.   
В первый раз Нойтора, растягивая в улыбке безобразно большой рот, повторил то, что сказал Тесле во время их битвы: «Делай с ним что хочешь».   
Во второй раз молча наблюдал, как двигаются в рваном ритме обнаженные тела на разворошенной постели.   
В третий раз не выдержал. Отшвырнул Теслу, как надоедливую шавку, перехватил вскинутую для удара руку Ичиго, наотмашь врезал ему по лицу. Навалился всем телом, всей мощью рейацу, и улыбался широко, пока Ичиго захлебывался воздухом. Может быть, он убедил себя, что нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы развлечься с таким слабаком. Об этом Ичиго не думал ни тогда, ни после. Главное, что у Нойторы хватило выдержки хотя бы на первые два раза. 

И единственным исключением он не стал. Было еще одно. Исключение из всего.

***  
Назойливый морок, лезущий под закрытые веки, вспорхнул от резкого движения, смазал уже проступивший угловатыми очертаниями образ. Ичиго опять перевернулся на живот, обхватил горячую измятую подушку. Он еще успел подумать, что не выспится и завтра будет снова пугать всех видом зомби, прежде чем сработала память тела, чтобы утащить его в другой уголок недалекого прошлого. 

Он лежал на постели, которую ненавидел, и у него болело все тело, которое он ненавидел еще сильнее. Знал, что глупо. Рассудок, словно со стороны, словно чужой, уговаривал: это ничего, это просто плоть, к которой прикасаются чужие руки. Можно было еще вспомнить, что настоящее тело сейчас дома, что в нем Кон – как всегда пытается клеить девчонок, наверное. А здесь всего лишь духовная сущность. Это мелочь, это не смертельно, это можно пережить. И если вжаться лицом в подушку посильнее, то все станет хорошо. 

Мысли текли глупые, вязкие, но в те моменты они помогали не тронуться умом. Они останавливали лихорадочный счет в голове. Заставляли не думать, как и где его трогали недавно. И по ним, как по детской горке, можно было даже соскользнуть в тревожный сон. Наверное, это действовали еще и таблетки Гранца, но вот о них как раз думать было не нужно. 

Ичиго не знал, минуту или час назад он уснул, но в себя он пришел от ощущения упавшего на него с приличной высоты сейфа. Это мог быть только Айзен, но Ичиго все же приоткрыл глаза, скосил их вбок и ничего не увидел.   
Зато почувствовал. Рядом с ним сели, большая ладонь легла на голову, с издевательской нежностью погладила по волосам, спустилась ниже и замерла на спине Ичиго. 

\- Бедное дитя, - произнес Айзен с сожалением, похожим на настоящее.

\- Признаёшься в педофилии? – с натужной усмешкой откликнулся Ичиго, не пытаясь шевельнуться.   
Ему казалось, что, если он попробует, непременно случится что-нибудь глупое и унизительное – ну, в том, старом значении этого слова. Например, его вырвет. Или у него ненароком лопнет голова. Или он потеряет сознание от накатывающего из-за рейацу Айзена головокружения. Поэтому Ичиго просто неподвижно лежал и чувствовал его всеми порами. 

Ичиго не было страшно. Так, как в первый день, – точно нет. Он понимал, что Айзен его больше не тронет. Не после всех этих арранкаров. Не тогда, когда ломать уже незачем и нечего. Ни одной причины не осталось, чтобы еще раз сойти со своего пьедестала. 

\- А ты никогда ничему не учишься, правда? Снова дерзишь.

\- Привычка, - огрызнулся Ичиго, сжимая под подушкой кулаки. Ноющая боль в запястьях стала острой, словно ее наточили. 

Замершая на спине рука двинулась, пальцы заскользили по желобку позвоночника, сверху вниз. Ичиго показалось, что Айзен, даже не делая ничего особенного, все равно как будто трахает его. Мягкими прикосновениями. Тяжестью духовной силы. 

Доброжелательным голосом, с укором спрашивающим:  
\- Глупый ребенок, и зачем только ты ввязался во все это? 

\- И зачем только ты приперся, если задаешь одни риторические вопросы? – в тон отозвался Ичиго, обещая себе оставаться спокойным. Он совершенно точно находился в выигрышной позиции: ему просто нечего было терять. 

\- Просто я, как хороший хозяин, хотел убедиться, что тебе здесь комфортно. Надеюсь, тебя все устраивает, Куросаки-кун? 

В вопросе было столько неподдельной заботы, что Ичиго с трудом поборол желание все-таки обернуться и посмотреть в его бесстрастную физиономию. Неудивительно, что этому лицемерному ублюдку верило все Общество Душ столько лет. Не чувствуй себя Ичиго попользованной рваной тряпкой, он бы и сам, пожалуй, поверил. 

Айзен вряд ли рассчитывал услышать жалобы и мольбы о пощаде. Скорее, хотел подтвердить мнение, которое он составил об Ичиго. Или развлекался. Или удовлетворял садистские склонности. Как бы там ни было, жаловаться Ичиго не собирался и от него этого не ждали. Идиллическое взаимопонимание.

\- Меня все устраивает, - спокойно ответил он. 

\- Рад слышать, - расцвела в голосе улыбка. – Но, кажется, ты неважно себя чувствуешь. Голова болит? 

Невинный вопрос он сопроводил легким похлопыванием по заднице Ичиго, которая ощущалась болевым центром, и нити от него расходились по всему телу.   
С отстраненным удивлением Ичиго обнаружил, что пошлые намеки до сих пор способны его смутить, и процедил:  
\- Есть немного.

\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебя вылечили. Хотя наши медики не сравнятся с Иноуэ-сан, конечно.

Он поднялся с постели и бесшумно прошел к двери. Ичиго ощутил только отступающий натиск духовной силы. Прежде чем открыть дверь, Айзен сказал почти без вопроса в голосе:  
\- Ты ведь не жалеешь, что пошел на все это? 

\- Разумеется не жалею.

\- Разумеется, - хмыкнул Айзен, одним словом перечеркивая всю фальшивую любезность, которой щеголял до этого. 

Врача он все же прислал – молчаливую безразличную женщину, которая все сделала быстро и ни разу не подняв глаз. Скорее всего, ей не было дела до странного мальчика-шинигами, но почему-то именно в ее присутствии Ичиго впервые за несколько дней стало мучительно стыдно. 

 

***

Лежа на спине, Ичиго смотрел на светлеющий потолок и слушал грохот настенных часов. До звонка будильника оставалось слишком мало времени для сна, слишком много времени для игры в кошки-мышки с памятью.  
Странно, но иногда – как сейчас – ему не хватало той тишины.


	6. Chapter 6

***

Толчок. Бесшумно расступившаяся вода над головой. Сердце не билось заполошно, оно просто разрядилось, как аккумулятор в телефоне. Поэтому не страшно было снова проснуться в бархатистой темноте ночи. 

Несколько мгновений ушло на то, чтобы понять: это та же ночь, в которую ему являлся призрак радушного Айзена, или все-таки другая?   
Да, точно, эта – новая. Между ними втиснулся полинялый день. В нем остались монотонные голоса учителей, непривычно сдержанный Ренджи, грязная каша под ногами, робкие улыбки Юзу, тревожный взгляд Карин и даже для него слишком шумный отец. У Ичиго разболелась голова, он лег спать рано, еще десяти не было. Как ни странно, отключился почти мгновенно. В последнее время он ударился в две крайности: или вообще не мог уснуть, или проваливался в сон, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Вторая ему нравилась больше, хотя от беспричинных пробуждений это не помогало. 

Повторять вчерашний сеанс ностальгии не хотелось. Покрутившись в жаркой постели, Ичиго решил пройтись. Ночью, по декабрьской слякоти, в одиночестве, это казалось отличной идеей. Он быстро натянул первую попавшуюся под руку одежду, отмахнулся от выглянувшего из своего «спального ящика» Кона, тихо выбрался из дома и пошел, куда ноги понесли. 

Лужи под тяжелыми подошвами ботинок всхлипывали, круги от фонарей жирно блестели на грязном асфальте. Ичиго хотел бы оказаться в прохладной и тихой темноте, но даже здесь, в небольшой Каракуре, она вымирала, как бенгальские тигры, оттесняемая огнями города. 

Вспомнились слышанные когда-то жалобы девушек из класса, что в соседнем парке часто не работают фонари. Ичиго помедлил, свернул в ближайший переулок и ускорил шаг. Сырой ветер запустил лапу под куртку, рассыпал по спине легион мурашек. Натянув на голову капюшон и вбив кулаки в карманы джинсов, Ичиго почти бежал по пустым улицам. Взгляд цеплялся за все подряд, как за крючки. В новом заборе одна доска немного отходит, тайный лаз для местной детворы. Объявление о потерявшейся собаке на столбе. Припозднившаяся парочка под маслянисто-желтым фонарем, и парень явно рассчитывает хотя бы на поцелуй. В доме погасло единственное освещенное окно – кому-то завтра будет тяжело встать на работу.

Все это лезло в глаза так настырно, но совсем не помогало. Нельзя все время отвлекать внимание. Заколоченная память готова была расцвести пышным цветом новых подробностей, и Ичиго торопился в темноту. Туда, где легко дышать, где сырость остудит горящее нутро и пройдет накатывающая тошнота от рейацу, которая ищет и не находит выхода из запертого тела. 

Цепочка фонарей обрывалась впереди, у входа в парк. Ичиго пошел медленнее, миновал последнее озеро света, расплескавшееся по грязному асфальту, и направился к маняще открытым железным воротам мимо каменных мусорных урн. 

***

На исходе месяца Ичиго узнал, что значит чувствовать себя гниющими отбросами.   
Четвертый Эспада, однажды почти убивший его, едва ли собирался уделять внимание такому слабому врагу. Наверное, Улькиорра так и не пришел бы, если бы не пожелание господина. А желал господин доломать пленнику. Ну и что, что таким способом. Айзену-сама виднее.

«Плачущего мальчика» с непомерным самомнением, который увел Иноуэ в это проклятое место, Ичиго ненавидел чуть ли не больше их всех вместе взятых. Ненавидел маленькие, как у девчонки, холодные руки, и ядовитую зелень глаз, и слепящую белизну кожи. Ненавидел не идущий миловидной мордашке голос. Впрочем, слышать его пришлось нечасто: говорить с Ичиго Улькиорра полагал ниже своего достоинства. Он только изредка отдавал короткие приказы, а когда Ичиго их игнорировал – невозмутимо и уже молча применял силу. 

От прикосновений арранкаров, от их запахов, их вкуса во рту хотелось избавиться так сильно, что это стало манией. Душ не спасал. Может, вода здесь тоже была искусственная, как то странное солнце снаружи. Она ничего не смывала, и Ичиго все время ощущал себя вымазанным грязью с головы до ног. Улькиорра же добавил в общий фон особенные тошнотворные ноты.

Он пришел за день до того, как Ичиго вышвырнули из Уэко Мундо. Он не издевался, как другие, и не отпускал злых комментариев. Ичиго казалось, что обломок шлема у него на голове – это просто декорация, а настоящая маска надета прямо на лицо. Во всяком случае, эмоций на нем отражалось не больше, чем на лице куклы. 

Ичиго часто думал, что не выдержит до конца, но именно тогда это ощущение достигло предела, застелило глаза кровавой пеленой. Он не смог вырваться, сил просто не осталось. Ичиго вдруг всерьез испугался, что заплачет, а это все длилось и длилось, словно они застряли во временной петле. Улькиорра трахал его лицом к лицу и смотрел в глаза, внимательно, будто искал там что-то, запоминал намертво. Ичиго не выдержал, отвернулся. 

Еще Улькиорра позаботился о том, чтобы они кончили оба. Эта грязная разрядка стала последней каплей, последним рубежом отвращения к себе. Улькиорра понимал это хорошо. Уходя, он обернулся, чтобы вобрать в густую черноту зрачка картинку того, как Ичиго кусает дрожащие губы. Кажется, Улькиорра почти улыбнулся. 

А Ичиго добрался до ванной и там, закрыв глаза, слушал, как барабанят о матовое стекло душевой кабины струи воды, которая никогда ничего не смывала. Слушал, как замедляет биение его загнанное сердце, разряжаясь до нуля. Навязчивый внутренний счет, который уже давно не спасал, замер на полутора тысячах.   
Ичиго поднял руку убрать налипшие на лоб волосы, и плечо отозвалось легкой болью. Улькиорра удерживал извивающееся тело мертвой хваткой. Наверное, синяк уже начал наливаться цветом. Думать о такой мелочи было почти приятно по сравнению с остальным. Прислушиваясь к ноющим ощущениям, Ичиго уловил движение за стеклом.

Глаза и дверца кабины распахнулись одновременно. Гриммджо смотрел на него – застывшего, как олень в свете фар – не дольше секунды. А потом шагнул к нему, под воду, прямо в одежде. Ичиго жалко шарахнулся назад, но места было слишком мало. Сделав шаг, он уперся спиной в противоположную стенку. 

\- Привет, - мягко рыкнул Гриммджо, и в его голосе ясно прозвучал щелчок капкана.   
Таким же ясным было понимание, что второго раунда Ичиго не вынесет. Как бы в подтверждение тянущее болью ощущение от плеча разлилось по всему телу волной, следом пришла неприятная слабость, от которой противно задрожали колени, и он отстраненно подумал, что Гриммджо придется держать его на весу или тащить обратно в комнату. Чтобы снова вставлять, всаживать, заполняя до отказа разрывающей болью с отзвуком чего-то сладко-стыдного, и снова, и снова, пока…

Мысль оборвалась грубым поцелуем. Каждый раз это поражало Ичиго чуть ли не больше, чем все остальное, гораздо более откровенное и грязное. Губы Гриммджо, его горячее дыхание и горячий шершавый язык. Он был единственным, кроме Айзена, кто целовал его. Жадно, кусая губы, иногда царапая своей маской. В первый раз Ичиго оторопел, во второй – возмутился, пытаясь отвернуться. Он не понимал, зачем Гриммджо делает это. В поцелуях без намека на какое-либо чувство, кроме похоти, не было смысла.   
И в третий, и в четвертый раз он так и не понял этого, но Гриммджо был настойчив, а у Ичиго не оставалось выбора. 

Сейчас Гриммджо снова целовал его, и Ичиго слишком устал, чтобы отвечать или пытаться его остановить. Он чувствовал руки, беспорядочно и быстро гладящие его тело, чувствовал, как тот возбужден, и понимал, что его сейчас развернут, заставят опереться ладонями о скользкое стекло и раздвинуть ноги шире. 

Ичиго не сразу понял, что его трясет. И что Гриммджо оставил его истерзанный рот в покое. Что большие горячие руки замерли, теперь просто обнимая его.  
Прижимая к себе мокрое вздрагивающее тело, Гриммджо провел чутким носом от его щеки – по шее, к плечу, внимательно и зло собрал с кожи воспоминания о чужом запахе.   
Ичиго перестал осознавать, где он и с кем он, чего от него хотят, что вообще происходит, он забился, отталкивая, отчаянно не желая продолжения… и Гриммджо выпустил его.   
Вышел из душа, оставляя на полу лужу воды. С мокрых волос тоже текло, заливало глаза, но он ничего не делал, только часто смаргивал и смотрел на замершего Ичиго. Углы рта у него подрагивали, словно заржавевшие лицевые мышцы не позволяли усмехнуться. Взгляд неестественно ярких глаз оценивающе прошелся по всему телу, вернулся к лицу. Ичиго ответил на него, не двигаясь, не пытаясь отвернуться, и Гриммджо наконец просто ушел, так и не сказав ни слова. 

Будь у Ичиго чуть больше сил и желания, он сравнил бы арранкара с взъерошенной мокрой кошкой. Но ни сил, ни желаний он в себе не находил, поэтому, оставшись в одиночестве, с тупым равнодушием стал снова слушать шум воды, монотонное кап-кап-кап по стеклу. Надо было бы перекрыть кран, но протянуть к нему руку превратилось в неразрешимую задачу.   
В самом центре солнечного сплетения гнездилось чувство, что сейчас произошло что-то абсолютно неправильное. Если такое еще вообще было возможно. 

***

Ичиго вдруг понял, что сидит на мокрой скамейке, вцепившись пальцами в шершавое деревянное сидение – почему-то это ощущение было самым реальным из всех. Он не помнил, как здесь оказался. Как прошел эти последние метры. Вокруг наконец-то было темно.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Из пересохших искусанных губ вылетали облачка пара и таяли. Ичиго наблюдал за ними, выкарабкиваясь из воспоминания, как бабочка из кокона. И в то же время что-то держало его, что-то с ревом неслось по венам вместе с кровью, ломилось наружу. Полупрозрачная тьма, которая казалась спасением, уплотнилась, стала осязаемой, будто его затягивало в черную дыру.  
В какой-то момент Ичиго зажмурился, не в силах смотреть и не видеть, а когда снова открыл глаза, ночной дремотный парк исчез. И мокрая скамейка тоже исчезла. Он по-прежнему сидел, но сжавшиеся пальцы заскребли по гладкому стеклу. Ичиго вскочил, заозирался, и ошибки не было. Одинаковые безликие небоскребы разбегались во все стороны, и небо маячило прямо перед глазами. Его внутренний мир все еще пребывал в состоянии долбанутой перевернутости, хотя кое-что изменилось. Раньше здесь светило солнце, а теперь это место укутывали сумерки и было холодно – даже холоднее, чем в реальном мире. Впрочем, и одет Ичиго оказался легко – в обычные хакама и косодэ, которые теперь, спустя месяц, ощущались на теле непривычно. Но его не это тревожило.

\- Какого?.. – начал было Ичиго, но его перебил низкий голос, который он давно уже не слышал:  
\- Удивлен, что попал сюда, даже не высвободив духовное тело? 

Зангетсу темной фигурой застыл на шпиле одного из зданий неподалеку. Руки в карманах балахона, черные очки даже в этих потьмах. Старина Зангетсу, как всегда пафосный и суровый. Ичиго чувствовал свою вину перед ним. Меч существует, чтобы сражаться, чтобы защищать жизнь хозяина и других людей. Чтобы убивать врагов.  
Владелец же Зангетсу предпочел сложить оружие. 

\- Что я здесь делаю? В последние дни я не принимал форму шинигами, потому что сила еще не вернулась, и я думал…

\- Ты думал, что сможешь спрятаться, - опять оборвал его Зангетсу довольно резко. 

\- О чем ты? – нахмурился Ичиго. – Моя рейацу…

\- С твоей рейацу все в порядке. Вот уже несколько дней как она восстановилась, но ты сам не даешь ей выхода. Мне большого труда стоило вытащить тебя сюда. Что случилось, Ичиго? Куда делась твоя решимость? 

\- Я… не понимаю. Я не сдерживал силу намеренно, - пожал плечами Ичиго, глядя на собственное смутное отражение под ногами. – Решимость тут ни при чем.

Когда Зангетсу заговорил снова, голос его звучал мягче, хотя все еще был строг:  
\- Я хочу помочь тебе. Но и ты тоже должен хотеть помочь себе. 

Ичиго всмотрелся в небо. Оно было сплошь затянуто тяжелыми тучами, готовыми разразиться дождем или градом. Несколько шагов по стеклу, будто чтобы проверить в очередной раз – не упадет ли.  
\- Мне почему-то казалось, что здесь все должно окончательно опрокинуться после всего… этого, – сказал Ичиго задумчиво. – Классно было бы: смотришь под ноги, а там – небо.

\- Что ты чувствуешь? 

Ичиго взглянул на старика с недоумением. Простой вопрос застал его врасплох. Дыхание замерло, все мысли вытряхнуло из головы, оставив пустоту, и из этой пустоты Ичиго извлек бесцветное:  
\- Ничего. – Только произнеся вслух, он понял, что так оно и есть. Боли не было. И гнева. И ненависти. – Ничего. 

\- Неправда, – возразил Зангетсу. – Оглянись. Разве ты видишь здесь равнодушие? Разве это похоже на бесчувственность? Сейчас тихо, потому что ты нашел способ успокоиться. Но в другое время идет дождь, бури разражаются одна за другой. И это все – твои чувства, которые ты запер тут, внутри. Выпусти же свой гнев. Выпусти меня. 

\- Я забыл, что такое гнев. У меня было достаточно времени для этого.

\- Так вспомни. Всего несколько дней назад ты был слаб, едва мог держать меня. Твое тело было разбито и дух сломлен. Вспомни, Ичиго. Вспомни, что чувствовал. Верни свои чувства – и ты вернешь свою силу. Вспомни, пока еще есть время.

С воспоминаниями у Ичиго проблем не возникало. Стоило лишь опустить веки – и время само отматывалось на несколько дней в прошлое, а перед глазами вставал огромный зал с теряющимися во мраке сводами, с холодными каменными полами, с черно-белой толпой чудовищ под видом людей. 

 

*** 

Спустя месяц Ичиго снова был в зале, где он сказал свое «Хорошо». И Айзен снова с холодной улыбкой рассматривал его сверху вниз. Тошнотворное дежавю мешало сосредоточиться. Ичиго стоял прямой как струна. Айзен желал полюбоваться на то, во что превратился пленник после их гостеприимства, – Ичиго это понимал.  
Еще он понимал, что его безразличие трещит по швам. Выдержать помогало только осознание, что скоро все закончится. Так или иначе. 

\- Как я и обещал, Куросаки-кун, ты возвращаешься домой, – торжественно возвестил Айзен. – Надеюсь, ты провел здесь время с комфортом и удовольствием?  
Боги, и как у него это получается? Десятилетия упражнений в лицемерии не прошли даром: ни взгляд, ни голос не выдают насмешки, он просто сама доброжелательность. 

В искусстве лжи Ичиго тягаться с Айзеном, конечно, не мог, но на хмурую кособокую улыбку его хватило.  
\- Разумеется, – ответил кто-то другой его голосом.  
\- Не сомневался в этом, – кивнул Айзен. – Что ж, тебя проводят в Генсей. Думаю, Улькиорра составит тебе компанию. Он скоро придет. А сейчас, надеюсь, ты извинишь меня. Дела не терпят отлагательств.

Он неспешно приблизился, поднял руку – и Ичиго мгновенно забыл обо всех играх. В памяти зазвучало обманчиво-ласковое «Иди сюда!». Он отшатнулся от ладони, коснувшейся щеки, – как тогда, в первый день. Этого воспоминания никто так и не смог перебить.

\- Надо же, такой молодой – и уже такой дерганый, – сладко пропел кто-то, выступив из-за спины Айзена.  
Ичиго вскинул голову. Ичимару Гин смотрел на него с выражением умиления на лисьей физиономии. Его Ичиго видел впервые за время пребывания в Уэко Мундо. И он не знал, каким богам возносить за это благодарность. 

\- Полагаю, здесь многие захотят попрощаться с тобой, – вернул внимание Ичиго Айзен, отступая от него. – Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся, Куросаки-кун. Впредь… веди себя благоразумнее.  
Кивнув на прощание, Айзен вышел. Ичимару издевательски помахал Ичиго рукой – как когда-то в Обществе Душ – и пошел следом за своим повелителем.  
А Ичиго остался – вместе с арранкарами.  
Теперь нужно было пережить только это. Только последний подарок Айзена. 

\- Надо бы привести тебя в надлежащий вид. А то твои дружки решат, что ты был на курорте. Если, конечно, ты не собираешься им все в красках расписывать, - с ядовитой улыбкой сказал Нойтора, прежде чем нанести удар. 

Первое ребро поддалось почти сразу. Еще одно продержалось несколько пинков – и отвратительно хрустнуло. Ключицу переломили, когда Ичиго попытался блокировать мощный удар Ями. Рука – еще пара минут боли, за которой уже не видно лиц. Их голоса звучали многократным эхом, и смысл слов расходился волнами, таял. Ичиго машинально защищался, и это было до того жалко, что он сам рассмеялся бы, если б мог. Истощенный, ослабший, Ичиго превосходно играл роль груши для битья. В последний раз он позволял им причинять ему боль. Он знал, что не умрет, остальное значения не имело.  
Смысл был в том, что они собирались отпустить его живым. И даже не понимали, что это их огромная, огромная ошибка.

Прекрасное видение их окровавленных тел держало сознание на границе черного забытья. 

\- Эй, Гриммджо, чего ты там прохлаждаешься? – позвал арранкар, имени которого Ичиго не знал. Не помнил. – Развлечься не хочешь?

\- Тоже мне, развлечение, – громко и презрительно откликнулись откуда-то сбоку. Ичиго обернулся и увидел Гриммджо. Тот стоял в тени высокой колонны в стороне ото всех. Ни на Ичиго, ни на остальных он не смотрел. – Это даже не драка, а так, пустая трата времени. Ни удовольствия, ни веселья. 

\- А может, тебе жалко нашего дорогого мальчика? – поинтересовался Гранц, небрежно поправляя ядовито-розовую челку. Сам он тоже к Ичиго не приближался, но, вероятно, из страха испортить маникюр. 

Гриммджо издал резкое «ха!», оттолкнулся от колонны, приблизился к кругу арранкаров, в центре которого уже лежал не удержавшийся на ногах Ичиго.

\- Зачем мне довольствоваться какими-то огрызками? Я собираюсь убить его, когда он не будет похож на кусок дерьма. 

\- Убить? А не тебя ли наш добрячок пощадил, а потом еще и спас твою жалкую шкуру от Санта-Терезы? – злорадно напомнил Нойтора. 

Голубые глаза вспыхнули, зажглись яростью, но Гриммджо сдержался и ответил почти спокойно, только с глухой угрозой в голосе:  
\- Вот за это я его и прикончу. Так что заканчивайте свой фарс, а то он еще сдохнет раньше времени. Опять.

Больше не обращая ни на кого внимания, Гриммджо подошел к неподвижному Ичиго, подхватил его одной рукой, будто тот ничего не весил. Глянул на браслеты, все еще болтавшиеся на истончившихся запястьях, – кивнул Заэлю:  
\- А эти штуки?  
\- Я их заберу. Это ценные вещицы, – отозвался тот, ловко снимая оковы. Ичиго почудилось, что от его рук отвязали гири. – А куда это ты с ним собрался, позволь спросить? 

Гриммджо, держа Ичиго под мышкой, как тряпичную куклу, пожал плечами:  
\- Его же надо оттащить обратно? 

\- Айзен-сама вроде приказал это Улькиорре, – пробасил Ями. Он хоть и был идиотом, но идиотом послушным, во избежание разных неприятностей вроде отрезания конечностей. Особенно когда волшебной девчонки-целительницы здесь не было. 

\- Ты его тут видишь? Я – нет, – отрезал Гриммджо и поудобнее перехватил свою ношу, отчего Ичиго сдавленно выдохнул. – А любоваться на вот этого, - Ичиго снова тряхнули, совершенно точно давая понять, что речь идет о нем, - мне осточертело. Выкинуть этот мусор – дело трех минут, незачем Улькиорру ждать. 

\- Мусор выносишь. Смотрите какой хозяйственный, - улыбнулся Заэль. – Что ж, если тебе так хочется с ним возиться, то это не мое дело. 

Остальные, видимо, были того же мнения, потому что больше возражений не последовало. Хмыкнув, Гриммджо размашисто зашагал к выходу. Ичиго не пытался высвободиться, не было сил, только проговорил на выдохе:  
\- Меч. 

\- Будет тебе меч, успокойся, – ворчливо раздалось сверху.

И занпакто в самом деле скоро появился в другой руке Гриммджо. Как это произошло, Ичиго не был уверен. Кажется, тот на несколько минут оставил его в коридоре, а когда вернулся, с ним уже был старина Зангетсу. 

Все время, что они добирались до Генсея, Гриммджо молчал. Не издевался, не оскорблял – просто тащил его. Один раз Ичиго зашевелился, пробормотал:  
\- Пусти, я могу идти сам.

\- Ага, щас.  
Даже не видя лица, Ичиго отчетливо представил его оскал, который у Гриммджо был вместо улыбки. От ясности картинки по спине прошел озноб. 

Когда они оказались на пустынной улице Каракуры, – минутах в десяти ходьбы от магазина Урахары, как понял Ичиго, – Гриммджо сгрузил его на грязный асфальт. Бросил меч рядом, отчего тот оскорбленно лязгнул.

Словно поняв, о чем пропел металл, Гриммджо добавил с ухмылкой:  
\- Держи свой консервный ножик. Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты сможешь сам держать его. И крепко.

\- Не сомневайся, – заверил Ичиго, кое-как поднимаясь на ослабшей здоровой руке. Из разбитой губы все еще сочилась кровь, он сплюнул со странным удовольствием, едва не попав на варадзи Гриммджо. Тот не шелохнулся.

\- До дома, уж извини, не провожаю, – сказал Гриммджо издевательски, но Ичиго показалось, что это он серьезно. Наверное, из-за сотрясения мозга мерещилось всякое. А Гриммджо просто не хотел дожидаться, пока шинигами засекут появление арранкара в Каракуре и вышлют кого-нибудь с ним разбираться. Айзену это не понравилось бы. 

\- Проваливай, – прошипел Ичиго, скорее от боли в изломанном теле, чем от злости. 

Гриммджо фыркнул, пошел прочь – как всегда, с руками в карманах. Обернулся – помедлил, глядя, как Ичиго пытается встать.

\- Еще увидимся, - бросил то ли обещание, то ли угрозу. И исчез, как будто его здесь и не было.

Ичиго поднялся, опираясь на Зангетсу, повел по сторонам мутными глазами. Каждое движение отдавало болью, но нужно было добраться до Урахары, чтобы восстановиться и вернуть силы.  
А потом убить их всех.  
Стиснув зубы, он сделал шаг. 

 

***

Только сделав шаг, Ичиго опомнился, распахнул глаза – и с изумлением понял, что начался снегопад. Как отзвук поднявшегося в нем холодного гнева. Зангетсу был прав: вспомнить его оказалось не так уж трудно. Гнев пробивался сквозь отупение, сквозь болевой шок, парализовавший все чувства. Гнев сыпался с неба, устилая собою все вокруг. 

Только Ичиго забыл, кто может спрятаться за ним, слиться с ним воедино – верный спутник и вечное проклятье. 

\- Какая встреча! – послышался насмешливый голос с металлическими нотами.  
Лишь сейчас до Ичиго дошло, что он больше не видит Зангетсу. Вместо черного силуэта за снежной завесой показались белая одежда, белые волосы и белое лицо. 

Его пустая половина, закинув меч на плечо, рассматривала его с откровенным любопытством. Бескровные губы растянулись в улыбку, и предвещать это могло только одно: крупные неприятности.


	8. Chapter 8

***

В Лас Ночес Ичиго часто вспоминал его. Вспоминал, как цепенел от ужаса перед Пустым, от мысли, что потеряет себя, стоит лишь поддаться. 

С каждым новым хлопком двери внутри отсыхало что-то, что делает человека человеком, и воспоминания о силе Пустого казались все слаще. Мощь, остановившая цветение Сенбонзакуры, спасала его в безвыходных ситуациях – и избавиться от нее хотелось отчаянно. Даже после обучения у вайзардов эта часть его души оставалась неконтролируемой. 

И вот в тишине бесконечной ночи Ичиго звал безумца в маске, ждал его, желал его опаляющей ярости, а тот не приходил, запертый браслетами Заэля так же, как вся духовная сила. Это ли не ирония. 

Ичиго говорил себе, что так лучше. И самому себе не верил. 

Теперь они все же встретились. Ичиго напрягся, взялся за рукоять меча, хотя непохоже было, что Пустой собирается нападать. Тот его просто рассматривал, будто ощупывал все тело глумливыми оранжево-черными глазами.

\- Как поживаете, ваше величество? – наконец спросил Пустой. Скрежещущий голос резанул по барабанным перепонкам. – Нравится? 

\- Что? – задал Ичиго вопрос, который от него ждали, хотя понимал, что ничего приятного не услышит. 

\- Жалеть себя, - услужливо уточнил Пустой. – Ты же этим в последнее время занимаешься? Смотри, какое дерьмо тут из-за тебя творится. 

\- Неправда, – качнул головой Ичиго. Он не жалел себя. Он совершенно точно себя не жалел. Это было лишено всякого смысла. 

\- Ну-ну. – Пустой хмыкнул, давая понять, что не станет тратить силы на доказывание очевидного. Он отвесил шутовской поклон и пояснил с неискренним сожалением: – Кстати, извини, что не смог прийти. Сам знаешь, заперт был. 

\- Я тебя не звал! – резко ответил Ичиго и одним своим тоном выдал себя с головой. 

Пустой улыбнулся широко, с как бы заговорщическим видом.  
\- Брось, Ичиго. Не забывай, я чувствую твои желания, ведь я – внутри тебя. Хотя… – он подмигнул с понимающим видом: – Это выражение лучше не использовать, да? Звучит как-то буквально. Навевает некоторые воспоминания. 

Волна гнева, сбитая появлением Пустого, снова поднялась, подкатила к горлу ледяным комком, мешая говорить.  
\- Заткнись. Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. 

\- Я не знаю?! – лязгнул его собеседник, и впервые с него слетела напускная веселость. Он сделал несколько шагов к Ичиго. Глаза сузились до щелок, светящихся злыми оранжевыми огоньками. – Повторяю: я – это ты. И мне вместе с тобой пришлось повеселиться. Не сказать, чтоб это было так уж приятно. Тем более в такой… форме. 

Пустой умолк, снова улыбнулся, похабно и понимающе:  
\- И все-таки иногда было неплохо. А, король? 

\- Заткнись, - бессильно повторил Ичиго, готовый броситься на него первым, только бы не слышать. Понимание, что _этот_ все знает, сошло на голову снежной лавиной. Его слова сдирали еще не до конца созревший гнойник. 

\- Нет, я тебя понимаю, - оскалился Пустой. Он оперся на опущенный меч, как на трость. – И даже с удовольствием убью пару-тройку арранкаров – считай, в знак солидарности. Сразу как скину тебя с трона.

\- Все еще рассчитываешь на это? 

\- Это будет нетрудно. Ты слабак, Ичиго, – доверительно, дружески сообщил Пустой. – Мог бы и сам понять. Не будь ты таким ничтожеством, тебя не трахали бы целый месяц во все дыры. Из-за твоего тупого геройства мне тоже пришлось сидеть взаперти этот месяц. Любоваться твоим унижением. А сейчас ты запечатываешь собственную силу только потому, что боишься и упиваешься жалостью к себе. Меня от тебя тошнит.

На протяжении короткой речи из его тона ушла насмешка, сменилась раздражением, и Ичиго стало ясно, что Пустой просто в бешенстве. Оставалось только удивляться, почему он тогда треплется, вместо того чтобы нападать и отвоевывать свой пресловутый трон.  
Удивляться Ичиго не стал, спросил просто:

\- Раз я так слаб, что же ты не пытаешься действовать? 

\- А почему я должен делать за тебя твою работу? – прикрыв глаза и совсем растворяясь в пене снежных хлопьев, отозвался Пустой. – Ты себя довел до такого состояния – ты и возвращай все обратно. 

Наступила томительная пауза, за которую сократившееся расстояние между ними почти осязаемо наэлектризовалось. Качнувшись с пятки на носок, Пустой задумчиво произнес:  
\- Хотя я могу и сам.

Рывок был стремительным, но Ичиго все же успел отразить удар. Белая катана с визгом столкнулась с Зангетсу, отскочила в сторону – и снова бросилась вперед. Ичиго не сражался больше месяца и теперь ощущал это, едва отбиваясь от яростных атак. Чтобы перевести дух, он резко ушел в сторону, в шунпо, и достаточно отдалился противника, который почему-то не последовал за ним. 

\- Трудно, Ичиго? – поигрывая мечом, задорно спросил Пустой. Бой словно влил в него жизни, он теперь даже выглядел не таким мертвецки-бледным. – Когда уже ты поймешь, что эта роль непосильна для тебя? Так почему бы… не отдать ее мне?

На последних словах он снова бросился вперед с явным намерением разрубить Ичиго пополам. Тот стиснул рукоять меча, приготовился, рванул навстречу и… ничего не произошло. 

Его сильно тряхнуло, белоснежный мир дрогнул, мелькнул в последний раз перед глазами – и наступила темнота. Все еще взбудораженный битвой, Ичиго судорожно вздохнул, попытался сориентироваться, и первым ощущением, которое он различил, стало прикосновение к плечу. Ичиго вскочил, шарахнулся в сторону, сбрасывая с себя чужую тяжелую руку. Это оказалось нелишним, потому что еще через секунду он почувствовал, как его затапливает знакомая рейацу – злая, раздирающая когтями.

Только сейчас Ичиго понял, что темнота вокруг не полная. Вдали мерцали тусклые светлячки фонарей, потом из-за облаков выглянула луна – он не смотрел наверх, но это было видно по серебристым лужицам света, легшим у ног. В поредевшей мгле фигура арранкара казалась вырубленной из камня. 

\- Ты тут решил подремать на свежем воздухе, а мне тебя ищи по всему городу? – недовольно спросил Гриммджо. Он разглядывал Ичиго, но пока не пытался приблизиться.

Первым – идиотским – позывом было ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Потом Ичиго вспомнил, что сны ему не снятся. А значит, это опять был кошмар наяву. 

Если совсем недавно Гриммджо являл собой хоть неприятное, но уже прошлое, то теперь он бесцеремонно вламывался в настоящее. Самым же поразительным было то, что он, вполне возможно, спас Ичиго жизнь. 

Ичиго оказался во внутреннем мире, не высвобождая духовного тела. Когда Гриммджо встряхнул его, пытаясь разбудить, душу буквально утащило «домой». По своей воле Ичиго этого сделать не смог бы – просто не знал, как. Возвращение в реальный мир всегда получалось само собой, но в этот раз все могло закончиться плачевно. 

Впрочем, даже если Гриммджо и продлил ему жизнь, то очень ненадолго: с холодеющим сердцем Ичиго понял, что печать осталась дома, в кармане другой куртки. На внеплановую прогулку Ичиго собирался в таком раздрае, что мысль позаботиться об этом его не посетила. Придурок. Может, Пустой не так уж неправ насчет него. Такие идиоты долго не живут. Особенно если безоружными натыкаются в темном парке на сильных и опасных врагов.  
С другой стороны, раз уж Гриммджо так переклинило на честной битве, оставался шанс, что и сейчас он не станет просто убивать шинигами-растяпу.

\- Что… ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Ичиго с запинкой.

Гриммджо усмехнулся, скрестил руки на груди. Меч он, как обычно, не спешил обнажать.

\- Соскучился. 

\- Я думал, твои хозяева не одобряют отлучки в Генсей. В прошлый раз за такое тебе, помнится, руку отрезали, – сказал Ичиго.  
Мысленно он прикидывал, что появление арранкара не могло остаться незамеченным. Активность портала между мирами отслеживалась, а значит, к ним вскоре присоединится кто-нибудь из друзей Ичиго. Было странно мимоходом понять, что ему это безразлично.

Гриммджо скривился – то ли вспомнил неприятные ощущения от потери конечности, то ли задетая гордость дала о себе знать.  
\- Они мне не хозяева. И мне никто не будет указывать, куда и когда ходить можно или нельзя. Гуляю где захочу. 

\- Сам по себе, - пробормотал Ичиго, глупо и совершенно не к месту улыбнувшись. На недоуменный взгляд ничего не ответил. Ну не пересказывать же ему слышанную когда-то сказку? 

Мысли были нелепыми, как и то, что Ичиго чувствовал. Он не пытался представить себе встречу с кем-то из них, но ожидал, пожалуй, другого. Страха, от которого в узел завязывает внутренности. Отвращения. Слепящей ненависти.  
Сейчас Гриммджо стоял прямо перед ним, а Ичиго испытывал лишь настороженность и недоумение оттого, что не находил в себе желания стереть его в порошок. Тут уже стоило спрашивать себя, что это чертовщина. Виновато ли отупение всех чувств, о котором Ичиго говорил с Зангетсу, или дело было в нем. В Гриммджо Джаггерджаке, Шестом Эспаде, который, как и всякая – даже бешеная – кошка, гулял сам по себе. 

Ответить прямо сейчас Ичиго едва ли смог бы, да ему и не дали такой возможности, вернув от размышлений к действительности. 

\- Я же сказал, что мы еще увидимся. Зачем откладывать? У тебя было время привести себя в порядок. Так что не зли меня. Превращайся уже в шинигами, а лучше – сразу в Пустого. 

Гриммджо сказал это, но сам не шевельнулся, стоял со скрещенными руками, словно предчувствовал ответ Ичиго:  
\- Я не могу. 

\- Э? – светло-голубая бровь выломилась острым углом. – Какого черта? Если не можешь выбраться из тела, так я сейчас сам из тебя дух вышибу. 

\- Давай, – выдохнул Ичиго, сам себя удивляя. Нарываться было глупо, но ему вдруг захотелось что-то проверить. Убедиться в чем-то. 

Гриммджо посмотрел на него с веселым удивлением, как кошка на мышь, которая сама прыгает к ней в пасть.

\- Эти придурки тебе последние мозги отбили, – досадливо скривился он, но мероприятия по вышибанию духа так и не начал.

\- Я не понимаю, – пробормотал Ичиго.  
На него наваливалось знакомое ощущение неправильности происходящего. От клокотания собственной рейацу зрение смазалось, из всего окружающего четко проступало только жесткое, из острых ломаных линий сложенное лицо Гриммджо. 

\- Не понимаешь? 

\- Чего тебе надо, а? Чего тебе от меня надо? Драки на равных? Была у нас уже драка. Ты проиграл. Реванш этого не изменит. Ты говорил, что хочешь убить меня. Так чего ждешь? 

Ичиго говорил спокойно, глядел прямо ему в глаза и уже точно, наверняка знал: не убьет. Долбаный кошак не убьет его просто так. Это до странного злило, потому что не поддавалось логике. В кристальную честность и принципиальность Гриммджо верить почему-то не хотелось.

Гриммджо впервые за разговор двинулся с места – в два широких шага оказался рядом, ухватил Ичиго за подбородок и вздернул его лицо. Проговорил негромко, почти ласково:

\- А ты у нас, значит, легкой смерти ищешь, Ичиго? Не разочаровывай меня… еще сильнее. 

В этот момент Ичиго все-таки почувствовал страх, глубинный, парализующий тело, мысли и волю. Глаза Гриммджо, как черные дыры с узкими голубыми ободками, прожигали его насквозь. Пересилив себя, Ичиго вцепился в его запястье, чтобы убрать руку от своего лица. Ни один из них не заметил, как рядом появился еще один источник света – холодное голубоватое сияние. 

\- Отойди, – раздался строгий голос. Гриммджо от удивления отпустил Ичиго, сделал шаг назад и обернулся.

Стоя в нескольких метрах с луком наизготовку, на них смотрел Исида. 

\- Это еще кто? – пренебрежительно окинув его взглядом, спросил Гриммджо у Ичиго. Появившийся противник явно был для него чем-то вроде декорации. 

\- Исида Урюу. Квинси, – представился Исида вежливо, хотя в любое мгновение готов был осыпать неприятеля градом стрел. 

\- А, – неопределенно дернул плечом Джаггерджак, поскучнев. Прикинул что-то, добавил: – Лук – оружие слабаков. Не собираюсь тратить на тебя время. 

\- Кто ты вообще такой? – спросил неприязненно Исида, делая шаг вперед. 

Тот смерил его еще одним взглядом, более презрительным, фыркнул и отвернулся. Поняв, что отвечать он не собирается, Ичиго сделал это вместо него:  
\- Это Гриммджо Джаггерджак. Он Шестой в Эспаде. 

Брови Исиды сдвинулись. Кажется, ему ситуация представлялась не менее абсурдной, чем Ичиго. 

\- Эспада? Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты один?

\- У нас с Куросаки было незаконченное дельце. И его опять придется отложить, - все же снизошел до ответа Гриммджо с усмешкой. Он не пытался достать оружие и вообще вел себя крайне безалаберно. Как обычно. – Ну, видимо, мне пора. Что-то здесь скучно стало. 

\- Думаешь, тебе так просто дадут уйти? – надменно улыбнулся Исида, как это умел делать он один. 

\- А кто мне помешает? Ты, что ли? – фыркнул Гриммджо и жестом открыл Гарганту в нескольких метрах над землей. Даже на темно-синем небе дыра выделялась черным провалом. 

Вместо ответа уязвленный Исида выпустил в Гриммджо несколько стрел, но тот отмахнулся от них, как от назойливых мух. 

\- Не смеши меня. Тебе с этим только мелочь обстреливать, а мое иерро даже не поцарапаешь, - рассмеялся Гриммджо и в пару прыжков поднялся к Гарганте. – Скажи спасибо, что у меня сегодня нет настроения размениваться на всяких сопляков.

Он глянул на Ичиго, бросил короткое «Не прощаюсь» и скрылся в тут же захлопнувшейся дыре. 

Исида убрал лук, подошел к безучастно стоящему Ичиго.

\- Куросаки, что это, черт возьми, было? Почему мы просто дали ему сбежать? 

Ичиго посмотрел на него, растрепанного, явно добиравшегося сюда второпях. Мысленно усмехнулся на это «сбежать» – как будто уход Гриммджо хоть сколько-то походил на бегство. Ясно было, что Исида действовал, исходя из отсутствия какой-либо реакции с его стороны, и теперь злился, что враг так просто растворился в воздухе. Как-то надо было объясниться. Понять бы еще, как.

\- А что я должен был сделать? – спросил Ичиго. – Я забыл печать дома. Не мог стать шинигами. Он убил бы меня быстрее, чем я вздохнул. 

\- Но не убил. Почему? – Исида всегда очень быстро добирался до сути вопросов. Иногда это нервировало. – Что у тебя еще за дела с арранкарами? 

\- Ты меня, может, в сговоре и шпионаже подозреваешь? – вот теперь Ичиго начинал злиться, очень вовремя. 

\- Нет, я… – сбавил тон Исида. Нервно взялся за дужку очков и так же быстро опустил руку: – Зачем он приходил?

\- Убить меня.

\- Так почему не убил?! 

\- Исида, тебя заклинило, – съязвил Ичиго. – Включи мозги. Ему же не просто убийство нужно. Ему нужен бой. А раз я биться оказался неспособен, то он и ушел.

\- Странно это, – нахмурился Исида. 

Ичиго поддерживал его процентов на двести, но вслух этого не сказал. Сейчас, когда опасность исчезла, самое время было обратить внимание на себя. Он сжал пульсирующие виски пальцами и машинально присел на все ту же скамейку.

\- Куросаки? – Исида только сейчас заметил, что с Ичиго что-то не так. Он сначала подошел, а потом и присел на корточки перед ним, заглядывая в лицо: – Ты в порядке? Выглядишь неважно.

\- Нет, я… Хорошо. Все хорошо, – ответил Ичиго. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, выпрямился. От этого в самом деле стало легче, мгновенный приступ головокружения прошел. 

\- Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? Ты хоть знаешь, который час?

Ичиго хмыкнул, неспешно поднялся.  
\- Воздухом подышать хотелось. Пошел прогуляться. 

\- В следующий раз бери на прогулку печать. Вдруг наткнешься на арранкара, который будет не таким добрым и великодушным. 

\- О, я сомневаюсь, что им двигала доброта, - пробормотал Ичиго. Ему не хотелось больше говорить на эту тему, и Исида, кажется, понял. Или просто не хотел разбираться с этим прямо здесь и сейчас. – Пора возвращаться. 

\- Может, тебя проводить? – насмешливо спросил Исида. 

А Ичиго вдруг понял, что если скажет сейчас «да», он так и сделает. Хреновое же впечатление он производил, если даже Исида о нем вдруг забеспокоился. 

\- Сам как-нибудь дойду, – ответил он и натянул на голову слетевший капюшон, ежась от сырости, которую до этого момента просто некогда было замечать. 

Они направились к выходу из парка, чтобы там разойтись, но Исида вдруг тронул его за рукав, и они остановились. Ичиго взглянул на него с удивлением. Ему показалось, что щеки Исиды порозовели. Помедлив, тот все же сказал, с трудом подбирая слова:

\- Знаешь… Не представляю, что все это значит, но ты… Ты как будто отмер. Впервые за все это время стал похож на себя. На обычного себя. И… это хорошо. Правда?

Неожиданный, беспомощный вопрос коснулся безымянной натянутой струны внутри Ичиго, отозвался дрожью. Исида верно почувствовал: что бы здесь ни произошло, это сдвинуло его с мертвой точки. Набрав полную грудь прохладного влажного воздуха, Ичиго кивнул:  
\- Правда. Спасибо, что пришел, Исида. 

\- Да не за что, – пожал плечами тот, натягивая перчатки. – Я случайно почувствовал, потому что живу неподалеку. Хоть он и пытался скрыть рейацу. 

\- Я, вообще-то, был уверен, что появление арранкара в Каракуре засекут сразу, как обычно. Это ведь входит в обязанности двенадцатого отряда. 

\- У них сейчас там такая неразбериха. А этот Джаггерджак постарался пройти незаметно, к тому же в одиночку. Наверное, поэтому… 

\- Общество Душ занимается своими делами, а на нас плевать? Так, получается? – усмехнулся Ичиго с горечью.

\- Кто знает, – тихо откликнулся Исида. Он, наверное, многое мог бы высказать о шинигами и их политике, но не стал. Для этого тоже было не время и не место. 

Они как раз подошли к узорчатым железным воротам парка, остановились в желтом круге фонаря – совсем как та парочка, которую Ичиго видел по пути сюда. Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться. 

\- Что? – спросил Исида, невольно копируя улыбку. 

\- Да так. Ничего, – качнул головой Ичиго. Хотел добавить еще что-то – и просто кивнул на прощание: – Спокойной ночи, Исида.


	9. Chapter 9

***

Высокое ясное небо без солнца, в отличие от своего настоящего собрата, не поливало Ичиго смесью дождя со снегом. В подвале Урахары было тихо, светло и по-своему уютно. Оставив свое тело в комнате наверху, Ичиго сидел на валуне и прислушивался к себе. Рейацу свободно, почти как раньше, текла в нем, просачивалась через поры и струилась по коже прохладными ручейками, то слабея, то усиливаясь. Казалось, не хватает последнего толчка, чтобы сила стала прежней. 

Теперь Ичиго понимал, что надо было сразу восстанавливаться в духовной форме. Тело сдерживало рейацу, и без того нестабильную после долгой блокировки. Пожалуй, он и раньше знал это, но приходилось признать, что Зангетсу отчасти прав: Ичиго боялся. Страх был бессознательным, совсем не таким, как раньше, когда внутренний Пустой грозил вырваться из-под контроля и вполне реальная угроза постоянно держала Ичиго в напряжении. Сейчас он просто хотел побыть обычным человеком. Несколько дней передышки нужны были, чтобы вернуть подобие внутреннего равновесия. Чтобы спрятаться. 

Ичиго так долго находился в духовной форме и так много пережил за это время, что настоящее тело стало идеальным убежищем. Снова стать шинигами, восстановить силу – значило начать новый раунд, а он, лишенный чувств и желаний, наспех сшитый из потрепанных лоскутов, был не готов к этому. Ичиго смутно надеялся, что жизнь скоро сама втолкнет его в нужную колею, подскажет направление и даст цель. Только вот оттягивать дальше было уже некуда. Поэтому Ичиго и сидел сейчас на теплом от невидимого солнца камне и слушал, как робко возвращается сила, словно заново пробует его тело.

За спиной сухо простучали гэта, дробные звуки вспугнули тишину, как зазевавшуюся ворону. 

\- Ты уже полчаса так сидишь, Куросаки-сан. Не уснул? – с безобидной усмешкой позвал Урахара, огибая валун и останавливаясь напротив Ичиго. В своей любимой шляпе, зеленой хламиде и с веером в руках он был похож на памятник стабильности. Это успокаивало. 

\- Не уснул, – эхом отозвался Ичиго. Он задумчиво глядел на точку вдали и чуть ли не впервые задался вопросом, где у этого странного помещения стены. – Это сложно. 

\- Что сложно? – спросил Урахара. Ичиго посмотрел на него и встретил пытливый взгляд. Стало понятно, что пояснять придется честно, раз уж ляпнул, не подумав. Или подумав? 

\- Всё, – сказал он. Слова, никак не шедшие на язык и раздирающие горло, падали тяжело, как камни: – Все те дни. Возвращение. Думал, когда – если – вернусь домой, все наладится само собой. Только вот не выходит. Не получается. 

Урахара слушал молча, сложив веер и сжав его обеими руками. Дожидался конца этого камнепада. 

\- Под ногами как будто не земля… – Ичиго резко спрыгнул с камня, взвил облачко желтой пыли, оказался в двух шагах от Урахары, – а болото. Я боюсь провалиться на каждом шагу. И еще… 

Его не подталкивали, не пытались подсказать, чтобы Ичиго мог сам ухватить за хвост ощущение, понять его, облечь в слова и тем самым обезвредить.

\- Такое чувство, словно я застрял посредине чего-то. Это как… как… 

Сравнение не находилось. Ичиго, отчаявшись выразить состояние беспомощной подвешенности, растерянно посмотрел на Урахару, как позабывший ответ ученик смотрит на своего экзаменатора. 

Тот улыбнулся успокаивающе и сказал:  
\- Равноденствие. 

Не ожидавший подсказки Ичиго удивленно уставился на него, пытаясь понять.

\- День и ночь, равные друг другу. – Веер с шорохом раскрылся, фиксируя внимание. – А ты – между ними. Весь вопрос во времени года.

\- О чем вы, Урахара-сан? 

\- Если твое равноденствие весеннее, то ты в итоге выйдешь к свету. Вернешь силу. Вернешь себя. Если же осеннее… 

Ичиго слабо усмехнулся, наконец уловив аналогию. Ночь длиной в месяц подпортила календарь, внесла свои коррективы. Дорога в обе стороны одинакова, но если неверно выбрать направление…

\- Мне конец, – спокойно сказал Ичиго, заканчивая слова Урахары и собственную мысль. 

\- Ну, это всего лишь метафора. – Урахара махнул рукой, будто разгоняя набежавшие тучи, голос его зазвучал звонче. – Ты найдешь дорогу, Куросаки-сан. И на ней ты никогда не будешь один. 

Рукия, Ренджи и все остальные, все, кто был рядом в последние месяцы, – при мысли о них у Ичиго немного отлегло от сердца, а Урахара, склонив голову к плечу, вдруг спросил негромко:

\- То, о чем ты сказал. Ты разговаривал об этом с кем-нибудь еще?

\- Нет. Зачем? Они и так беспокоились за меня. Не хочу усложнять еще больше. 

\- Но мне ты рассказал.

Ичиго помедлил с ответом, прежде всего пытаясь дать его себе. Ни с Рукией, ни с другими он не смог бы говорить обо всем этом. Не сейчас. Но вытолкнуть из себя неповоротливые слова перед Урахарой оказалось несложно. Словно этого момента Ичиго и ждал, чтобы разобраться в самом себе и скинуть с плеч часть ноши. Объяснение этому было, и очень простое. 

\- Они мои друзья. А вы – мой учитель. – Ичиго усмехнулся и добавил: – Нравится мне это или нет. 

\- Сочту за комплимент. – Урахара насмешливым жестом приподнял шляпу, но глаза оставались серьезными и до дрожи понимающими. – Все же именно потому, что это твои друзья, не закрывайся от них. Не делай вид, что все хорошо, если это не так. Ложь никогда не идет во благо. Ты хочешь защитить их, но только тревожишь еще больше. Не нужно. 

Негромкие слова, минуя разум, как-то сразу попадали в сердце, и даже смысл их был не столь важен. Голос Урахары напевностью и мягкостью напоминал сейчас медовый голос Гина, только в нем не было скрытых ядовитых ноток.

Выговорившись хотя бы отчасти и только сейчас поняв, как это было ему нужно, Ичиго стоял приятно опустошенный. Рейацу Урахары укутывала его покрывалом – воздушная и немного лукавая, как и ее обладатель. Опустив голову и прикрыв глаза, Ичиго вдруг захотелось сделать эти короткие два шага и глупо, по-детски ткнуться лбом в плечо под зеленой тканью. Разумеется, он этого никогда не сделал бы, но всегда все знающий Урахара, ласково выговаривая последние слова, подошел сам и тронул его за плечо, всего на мгновение, будто поставил точку невесомым жестом. От прикосновения рейацу дрогнула, прокатилась по телу эхом, отзываясь на близость чужой духовной силы, приятной щекоткой прошлась по спине, и в расслабленном сознании Ичиго как-то сам собой начал складываться вопрос: а как бы это ощущалось, если бы они с Урахарой?…

Недодуманная, насильно оборванная мысль подействовала разрядом электрического тока. Воцарившееся было спокойствие смело, как сухие листья ветром. Ичиго вскинулся, отступил на шаг. Пустота внутри вдруг взорвалась оторопью, горечью, почти забытым стыдом, отвращением к себе, и поверх всего тонкой пленкой стелился гнев – тот самый, возвращенный во внутреннем мире. Как недавно в школе, вспыхнувшая в приступе бешенства сила взметнулась, вырвалась потоком, плеснула во все стороны – так, что Урахара машинально поднял руку, будто защищаясь от слишком яркого света. 

Только на этот раз рейацу не истощилась через несколько секунд. Как из засорившегося крана вода поначалу с фырчаньем льется прерывающейся струей, а потом начинает течь мощно и ровно, так и сила Ичиго, хлестнув неровным голубым сиянием, успокоилась, оставаясь огромной. Ошеломленный, Ичиго прислонился к валуну и глубоко задышал, заново привыкая к этому ощущению. Он даже отвлекся от причины, повлекшей эту вспышку. Однако Урахара сам напомнил о себе, спросив с радостным удивлением:

\- Надо думать, болото под ногами начинает твердеть?

Уточнять, что произошло, он не собирался. Это ведь Урахара, который всегда все знает.

Все знает. В том числе – как добиваться того, что ему нужно.   
Об этом Ичиго старался не думать. 

\- Кажется, – сглотнув, откликнулся он.   
Хаос эмоций неохотно, но стихал. Ичиго внятно сказал себе, что несуразная мысль была случайностью, а все остальное отбросил, как хлам. Арранкарские ублюдки своего не добьются.

Сбитое равновесие медленно восстанавливалось, а ощущение собственной силы оказалось вдруг тем, чего ему не хватало, может быть, больше всего. Не хватало, чтобы не чувствовать себя беспомощным ребенком, оставленным один на один с чудовищем в шкафу. 

\- Вот и хорошо, – легко, как само собой разумеющееся, подытожил Урахара. Оглянулся на лестницу, уходящую в небо: – Смотри-ка, Абараи-сан тоже решил присоединиться. 

Ренджи еще наверху почувствовал, как взметнулась знакомая рейацу, и поспешил в подвал. Он направлялся к Ичиго с Урахарой, закинув меч на плечо, и улыбался так, словно выиграл в лотерею. 

\- Как дела, Ичиго?! – еще издали крикнул Ренджи, и было видно, что он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не сорваться на бег.

\- Неплохо, – отозвался Ичиго, махнув ему рукой.   
В памяти всплыло вложенное хозяйственной и наглой рукой Урахары: «не закрывайся от них». Это по-прежнему было нелегко, но попытаться стоило. 

\- Как насчет тренировки? – спросил Ичиго с улыбкой.

Плевать ему на сложности. На страх, боль и гнев. Несмотря ни на что, Ичиго выбирал весну.


	10. Chapter 10

Разленившиеся мышцы после двухчасовой тренировки немного ныли, зато, закружившись в боевом танце с Зангетсу в руках, Ичиго от всего отвлекся. Какое-то время думать нужно было только о том, как лучше отразить удар Забимару да в какую сторону прыгнуть, чтобы Ренджи не достал его. Усталость была теплой, уютной и желанной. Физическая нагрузка оказалась настоящим бальзамом от душевного истощения. 

Вернувшись в собственное тело, Ичиго вздохнул от удовольствия почувствовать чистую одежду, не пропитанную потом. Ему все еще было жарко, хотелось побыстрее хлебнуть свежего воздуха, и, глянув на влезающего в гигай Ренджи, Ичиго неожиданно для себя предложил:  
\- Может, прогуляемся? 

\- Да можно бы, – откликнулся тот нарочито безразличным, как показалось, тоном. – А то Урахара меня еще работать заставит… эксплуататор. 

Он ощупал бандану на голове, нашел ее криво сидящей и перевязал заново, одновременно пробормотав:  
\- Еще бы перекусить чего-нибудь… А то живот к спине прилипает. 

\- У меня деньги есть. Немного, - на всякий случай уточнил Ичиго, чтобы пресечь несбыточные лейтенантские мечты о роскошном обеде. 

Ренджи что-то одобрительно промычал и ушел за курткой. 

Тусклое зимнее солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, окрашивая почти сплошную пелену облаков грязно-рыжим светом. Слякоть под ногами, утром подмороженная, а сейчас снова раскисшая, хлюпала, совсем как ночью, и точно так же хорошо дышалось невкусным, тяжелым от сырости, но прохладным воздухом. Незатейливый разговор быстро потух: Ичиго был слишком рассеян, а Ренджи видел это и не надоедал. Слова и не требовались. Ичиго хватало простого ощущения рейацу Ренджи поблизости. От нее становилось спокойно и тепло, как от печки, где-то внутри, в самой сердцевине. 

Ренджи вдруг схватил его за локоть, останавливая. Вытолкнутый из серого потока мыслей, Ичиго отреагировал так же, как на любое прикосновение в последнее время: замер, напрягся, вывернулся – в одну секунду, одним дерганым движением. Тут же пришло понимание, что сглупил. Это просто Ренджи, а они в Каракуре, посреди оживленной улицы. И поперек их движения только что пронеслась, не глядя по сторонам, тучная старуха с огромными пакетами в обеих руках.

\- Чуть не налетела, – с усмешкой пояснил Ренджи, но глаза остались серьезными. В них мелькнуло что-то знакомое, совсем недавно виденное.

Стоило задаться вопросом, почему Ренджи просто не окликнул его. Неприятное предчувствие шевельнулось в Ичиго, взбило мутный осадок, но Ренджи вовремя его отвлек, кивнув в сторону:  
\- Может, сюда зайдем? Выглядит неплохо.

Они стояли напротив небольшого кафе. Ичиго вспомнил, что бывал здесь пару раз. Пожав плечами, он толкнул мягко скрипнувшую дверь и оказался в светлом помещении, которое изнутри казалось больше, чем снаружи. 

Внутри было немноголюдно, за столиками расположились только парочка влюбленных и стайка весело болтающих школьниц. Едва Ичиго и Ренджи сели подальше от входа, в самом углу, к ним подошел официант – усердно улыбающийся парнишка с блокнотом наизготовку. Ичиго попросил чай, пропустил мимо ушей заказ Ренджи, только потом запоздало понадеявшись, что у него хватит денег расплатиться, и уставился в висящий на соседней стене телевизор. По экрану бегала певица в боевом раскрасе и под навязчивый мотив стенала о своем разбитом сердце. 

Попсу Ичиго не любил. Очевидно, официант ее не любил тоже, потому что, вернувшись через несколько минут с подносом, осторожно огляделся (как впоследствии понял Ичиго – убеждался, что в кафе только малочисленная молодежь) и ткнул в кнопку пульта, который волшебным образом появился у него в руках. На самой надсадной ноте певица сменилась парнем в кожаном плаще, высоких черных ботинках и клепаном ошейнике. Песня заканчивалась, звучали последние раскаты жесткой электронной музыки. Официант с довольной улыбкой убавил звук. Как раз когда он скрылся в служебном помещении, начался новый клип – очевидно, старый и довольно своеобразный, судя по оголенному сердцу, подключенному к проводам, и ползающим по пыльным предметам то ли тараканам, то ли мокрицам.

Ичиго опустил взгляд на дымящуюся чашку с чаем, о которую грел руки, но к мотиву песни продолжил прислушиваться. Голос интимным шепотом проговаривал слова. Когда зазвучал припев, Ичиго невольно снова посмотрел на экран. Даже его знаний английского хватило, чтобы понять эту фразу. 

«I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside», - чувственно сообщил голос, вонзаясь в уши тонкими спицами.

Как животное. В самом деле – как животное. Он всегда был хищником, прибирал к рукам, не спрашивая, не слушая. И как только не сожрал, гребаная пафосная пантера? Как не убил – тогда или сегодня ночью. Ведь мог же. Ведь мог.

Певец в очках на пол-лица продолжал надсаживаться, а другой парень – а может, тот же самый, но в другом костюме – начал плавно вращаться, подвешенный посредине комнаты в пустоте. И когда стало казаться, что нервный ритм музыки вот-вот взорвет барабанные перепонки, картинка сменилась. Вместо тараканов и голых лысых девушек появилась томная женщиной в вечернем платье, которая под грустную мелодию смотрела в закат. Судя по всему, официант получил нагоняй от начальства за то, что насекомые не улучшают аппетит посетителей, и парень поспешил вернуться на прежний канал. 

\- Неплохо, – раздался довольный голос Ренджи, который только что прикончил свой заказ, что бы это ни было. – О чем задумался? 

Ичиго, поняв, что слепо таращится в пустоту, послушно перевел на него взгляд. Он уже научился не вестись на эту беззаботную Абараеву улыбку. Наверное, потому, что сам в последнее время только и делал, что так улыбался. Глаза у Ренджи оставались строгими, и Ичиго вдруг подумал, что они похожи сейчас на урахаровские – таким же светящимся в них пониманием. 

Спохватившись, что так и не ответил, он сказал правду:  
\- О том арранкаре, который приходил ночью.  
Имя произносить не хотелось. Просто арранкар. Такой же, как любой другой.

\- Да, это черт знает что такое, – поморщился Ренджи и махом допил свой чай. – Как его могли прошляпить? Ведь на кого угодно напасть мог. А натолкнулся на тебя.

\- Он не натолкнулся. Он меня искал, – хмуро сказал Ичиго. В подробности этой истории он, само собой, никого не посвящал. Исида тоже наверняка никому ничего не рассказывал. – Еще с тех пор, как мы сражались в Каракуре, точит на меня зуб. 

\- Ичиго. Как хорошо ты его знаешь? – спросил Ренджи спокойно, глядя прямо в глаза.

Вопрос был с подвохом. Ичиго мог бы сказать, что отлично знает его сильное, мышцы да кости, тело. Знает его запах. Знает его голос в разных тональностях. Но знал ли он самого Гриммджо хоть сколько-нибудь? В этом Ичиго сильно сомневался. 

Наверное, он как-то совсем нехорошо усмехнулся, потому что Ренджи нахмурился. 

\- Да не особо. – Ичиго поспешил пожать плечами, отвернулся. – Знаю, что он сильный, амбициозный и опасный. И еще, пожалуй, что он скоро снова появится. И как только это случится… я убью его. 

Это решение, словно он принял его только сейчас, а не обдумывал целый месяц в каменной тишине, сделало все простым и понятным. Чтобы стереть воспоминания, как зараженные вирусом файлы в компьютере, нужно устранить их источник. Они встретятся, Ичиго снова победит, как когда-то, и все закончится. А потом все закончится снова и снова – с каждым новым удаленным файлом, с каждым развеянным в прах арранкаром. И может, тогда он не будет с застывающим сердцем слушать старые песни, не будет вздрагивать при виде безобидных витаминов, просыпаться посреди ночи и бесконечно мыть руки. 

Поднесенная к губам чашка дрогнула в пальцах, когда Ичиго коснулся тихий-тихий отзвук, показавшийся знакомым. Уже готовый решить, что ему почудилось, он снова прислушался: было или нет? 

\- Что? – напрягся Ренджи.

\- Я… мне кажется… – в попытке сосредоточиться на ускользающем тревожном ощущении Ичиго никак не мог закончить фразу. В итоге вскочил, бросил на стол деньги, какие были в кармане, схватил куртку и выскочил из кафе. За ним, не задавая больше вопросов, метнулся Ренджи.

Куда точно они направляются, Ичиго понятия не имел. Шел на отзвук духовной силы, как собака на запах. Пока они были в кафе, успело совсем стемнеть, зажглись фонари. В их матовом свечении Ичиго и Ренджи бежали по улице, поднимая грязные брызги. За спиной оставались одинокие ворчливые высказывания прохожих, где-то залаяла потревоженная собака. Когда они вылетели к высокой кованой ограде, Ичиго с удивлением понял, что они стоят у того же парка, в котором он гулял ночью, только с другой его стороны. Поколебавшись, махнул рукой вправо, припоминая, что там был вход:  
\- Туда.

\- Постой, - окликнул Ренджи. Не успел Ичиго спросить, как рядом с ними оказалась Рукия, которую Ренджи заметил раньше него.

\- А вы что здесь делаете? – изумилась она. В руках она держала свой служебный телефон, который издавал сигнал тревоги. - Мы получили сообщение о появлении двоих арранкаров, но потом один исчез куда-то, а второй сигнал слишком слаб. То ли это обычный Пустой, то ли… Надо разобраться. – Она мельком глянула на экран со светящейся точкой и легко, с места, вспорхнула на забор, уже через секунду оказываясь по другую сторону. 

Чертыхнувшись, Ичиго вытащил из кармана печать. Хлопнул себя ею, пристроил тело на сухом участке земли рядом с оградой и последовал за подругой. Ренджи тоже успел освободиться от гигая. Один за другим, едва разомкнутой цепочкой, они пробежали между деревьями и оказались на аккуратной аллее. Летом здесь всегда гуляло много народу, сейчас же было относительно пустынно, хотя на скамейках все же сидели люди: семейная пара с коляской, парень с девушкой. Кто-то выгуливал собаку, зябко ежась и поглядывая на часы. 

То, что им нужно именно сюда, стало ясно сразу же. Вылетев на асфальтовую дорожку, все трое застыли на месте, как по взмаху невидимого дирижера. После нескольких секунд молчания Рукия и Ренджи обернулись к Ичиго, то ли сверяя свою реакцию с его, то ли просто не веря глазам. 

Спав с лица, смертельно побледнев, тот покачал головой. Слов, как часто в последнее время, не хватало. С усилием он выдавил:  
\- Не может быть. Это… это нечестно. 

Складывалось впечатление, что кто-то, управляющий его жизнью, сегодня от души повеселился.


	11. Chapter 11

Молодая мать, с улыбкой шептавшая что-то на ухо мужу, не обращала внимания на мальчишку, который стоял возле коляски и заглядывал внутрь. Очевидно, спящий там ребенок сильно заинтересовал его. Он помахал над младенцем руками, но реакции не добился. Нахмурившись, мальчишка пнул по колесу. Коляска откатилась от скамейки, разбуженный ребенок пронзительно заорал, и женщина кинулась его укачивать, озираясь по сторонам. Наглый пацан улыбнулся и в победном жесте сложил руки на груди. 

\- Черт, – выдохнул Ичиго, вместе с остальными наблюдавший эту короткую сцену. 

\- Это он? – спросил Ренджи, рассматривая мелкого нарушителя спокойствия. 

Ичиго очень, очень хотелось бы сказать «нет», свалить свое предчувствие на тяжелый эмоциональный стресс и отправиться восвояси. Но у мальчишки, который выглядел лет на шесть, были светло-голубые волосы. Хорошо узнаваемая одежда безвестного дизайнера из Уэко Мундо висела на нем балахоном. Непомерно широкие, на несколько раз подвернутые и странно завязанные хакама чудом не сваливались и мешали ходить, а куртка, не доходившая раньше даже до верхнего края дыры на животе, сейчас доставала до поясницы. Когда мальчик повернулся, на правой стороне лица показалась белая костяная маска. Нижний ее угол, прилегавший к подбородку, был сильно сбит, а шрам от оружия, которым маску сломали, стекал к шее. 

Что и говорить, выглядел Гриммджо плачевно. Даже жалко, как бы плохо ни вязалось это слово с грозным Шестым Эспадой. 

\- Он… совсем как Нелл, – ошарашенно пробормотала Рукия. Она, конечно, тоже без труда узнала арранкара, который однажды едва не убил ее. – Что с ним случилось?

\- Сейчас узнаем, – заявил Ренджи и направился к мальчику, усевшемуся на соседней от молодых родителей лавочке. – Эй, ты! Гриммджо, так?

Он подошел уже достаточно близко, но внимательные голубые глаза следили только за Ичиго, который приближался с большой неохотой. Бояться мальчишка не боялся, скорее выказывал интерес – такой же, с каким заглядывал в коляску минуту назад. Когда прямо перед ним встал Ренджи, мальчик все-таки обратил на него внимание. Лениво задрал голову, словно это он скалой возвышается над Ренджи, а никак не наоборот. 

\- Ты меня знаешь? – спросил Гриммджо, и Ичиго поразился: голос звучал по-детски высоко и чисто, но даже в короткой фразе не узнать интонации Джаггерджака было трудно. 

\- А ты сам себя знаешь? – хмыкнул Ренджи, явно вспомнив об амнезии Нелл. – Как тебя зовут? 

\- Ты сам сказал – Гриммджо, – фыркнув на такую тупость, отозвался мальчик и плотнее запахнул куртку без застежки.

\- И ты знал это до того, как я позвал? Назови свою фамилию. 

Впервые за все время на мальчишеском лице отразилась растерянность. Хотя он быстро справился с собой: нахмурился, надменно отвернулся:  
\- Я не обязан говорить. Ты шинигами, да? И вы тоже, – добавил он, коротко глянув на Рукию и тут же сосредоточившись на Ичиго.

Глядя в знакомые глаза на детском лице, Ичиго чувствовал, как рассудок пишет ему прощальное письмо. 

\- Да, мы шинигами, – сказал он, просто чтобы отвлечься. – А ты – арранкар, которому в Генсее не место. Лучше расскажи все сразу. Что ты здесь делаешь… и почему ты такой.

\- А каким еще я должен быть? – удивился Гриммджо. В приступе любопытства он забыл про напускную суровость и стал болтать не достающими до земли ногами. 

\- Неважно, – ответил Ичиго тихо. 

Становилось ясно, что с памятью у Гриммджо такие же проблемы, какие были у Нелл. В другом состоянии он себя не помнил, а значит, и то, что он делал во взрослой форме, тоже из его головы улетучилось. Он был просто ребенком с амнезией, счет между ними сам собой обнулился. И это казалось чудовищной несправедливостью.

\- Как ты здесь оказался? – напомнила Рукия первый вопрос Ичиго. – Ты пришел сам? 

\- Нет. Меня привел один бледный тип. 

То ли более доброжелательный тон Рукии подействовал, то ли Гриммджо надоело играть в неприступность, но заговорил он куда свободнее. 

– Он что-то сказал про мусор, которым я стал. И что я могу оставаться, сколько хочу, раз уж мне так здесь нравится. Мы вышли из длинного черного коридора, и он бросил меня тут. Я упал и весь локоть себе расцарапал. – Он задрал и без того закатанный рукав курточки, показал царапину, покрытую запекшейся кровью, но быстро спохватился и заявил: – Хотя мне было ни капли не больно. А потом он делся куда-то. Я не понял куда. Хотел спросить у кого-нибудь, где я, а эти дураки, – обвиняющий палец ткнул в людей с коляской, – меня как будто не видят.

\- Не «как будто», они тебя правда не видят, – со вздохом сказала Рукия. – Ты этого не помнишь? 

Гриммджо беспомощно огляделся, спрыгнул со скамейки, прошелся туда-сюда. Не то пытался вспомнить, не то просто грелся. Ичиго не знал, насколько хорошо арранкары чувствуют холод, но раз они могли испытывать боль, то и мерзнуть тоже наверняка могли. Ненужная жалость начала скрестись в сердце, как котенок в закрытую дверь. 

\- Если не помню – значит, мне и не нужно, – наконец выдал Гриммджо и посмотрел на Ичиго.

\- А то, что было до этого дня, тебе тоже помнить не нужно? – спросил тот. – Что ты делал вчера? Неделю назад? 

\- Ну что тебе от меня надо?! – мучительно скривился мальчик, почти дословно повторяя вопрос, который Ичиго задавал ему минувшей ночью. – Я тебя даже не знаю! 

\- Да ладно? – гораздо злее, чем хотел, спросил Ичиго. Его выдержка начинала сбоить, и все это походило на дурную комедию с низкосортным юмором. 

Целиком захваченный растущим в нем раздражением и темной обидой, Ичиго не заметил, как изменился Гриммджо. Лицо его разгладилось, будто мальчик нашел точку опоры, а охватившее его смятение улеглось. Сдвинув тонкие брови, он неуверенно произнес:  
\- Ичи… го. 

\- Что? – вздрогнул тот. От собственного имени у него по всему телу волоски встали дыбом, как от холода. 

Гриммджо сам был удивлен тем, что сказал. Глаза у него округлились, и он стал похож на совенка.

\- Тебя так зовут? 

\- Выходит, ты его помнишь? – вмешался Ренджи.

\- Н-не знаю. – Гриммджо теперь рассматривал Ичиго без стеснения, как неодушевленный предмет, ища зацепки для своей опустошенной памяти. – Просто это имя выскочило перед глазами. Тебя правда зовут Ичиго?

Ичиго машинально кивнул, не глядя на него, не находя в себе сил на это. А потом задал вопрос, со всей своей неизбежностью встававший перед ними:

\- И что мы будем с ним делать? 

Гриммджо недовольно фыркнул и, забыв обо всем, что занимало его секунду назад, сказал:  
\- Эй, нечего говорить обо мне так, как будто меня тут нет! 

Ренджи уже собирался ответить ему, не особо выбирая выражения, но это не потребовалось: Гриммджо увидел что-то за спинами шинигами, сверкнул глазами и с боевым «кис-кис-кис!» рванул в ту сторону, на ходу подтягивая хакама.

\- Он не сбежит? – встревожилась Рукия, провожая его взглядом.

\- Сомневаюсь. Не сейчас, когда единственное, что он хоть немного помнит, – это ты, Ичиго, – невесело сказал Ренджи.

\- С чего ты взял? – нахмурился тот, уже зная, что Ренджи прав. 

\- Сам посуди. Он понятия не имеет, где находится, да и кто он такой – знает смутно. А ты его явно заинтересовал, потому что показался знакомым. И вообще, не ты ли мне сказал, что этот арранкар на тебе помешался? 

\- Я такого не говорил, – дрогнувшим голосом ответил Ичиго. – Я сказал, что он давно хочет меня убить.

\- Не вижу разницы. 

\- И все-таки, – вмешалась Рукия, сбивая градус напряжения. – Что нам с ним делать? Почему его вообще сюда привели и бросили свои же? 

\- А это вполне в духе Улькиорры, – усмехнулся Ичиго. Судя по рассказу Гриммджо, сопровождал его именно Шиффер. – Айзен приказал, или он сам додумался… Убивать, по его мнению, надо только тех, кто мешает или представляет угрозу. Понятия не имею, что там у них случилось и почему Джаггерджак превратился в ребенка, но убивать его, как и держать в Лас Ночес, не было смысла. Это своего рода урок или наказание. Наверное, Улькиорра рассчитывал, что его сожрут Пустые. Или убьем мы.

\- Он ошибался? – пристально глядя на него, спросил Ренджи.

Под ногами у Ичиго разверзалась бездна, в которую страшно было заглядывать. Улькиорра сделал из Гриммджо кусок сыра в мышеловке. Ход был со всех сторон беспроигрышным: не заметить арранкара шинигами не могли, и любое решение о том, как поступить с ним, было выгодно Айзену. Свое наказание Гриммджо уже получил, когда лишился почти всей силы, а вот наказание Ичиго только начиналось. 

Он слукавил, говоря, что Улькиорра рассчитывал на смерть Гриммджо от рук шинигами. Шиффер не был дураком и разбирался в психологии. В истории с Иноуэ он это хорошо продемонстрировал. Сейчас он привел Гриммджо в Генсей, к изломанному и жаждущему мести Ичиго, прекрасно зная, что тот не сможет его убить. Просто не сможет.

Чем дольше Ичиго вертел эту мысль, тем она казалась убедительнее. И он знал это с той секунды, как увидел мальчишку.  
Теперь, бросив косой взгляд на Гриммджо, который неподалеку пытался удержать на руках грязного и вздыбленного с перепугу рыжего кота, Ичиго ответил Ренджи:  
\- Он ошибался. – Сырой тяжелый воздух студил легкие, и потому, наверное, говорить было так трудно. – Сейчас Гриммджо безвреден. 

\- Но мы все равно должны сообщить о нем. – Рукия выглядела немного растерянной. Ей еще не приходилось сталкиваться с такими ситуациями. 

\- А смысл? – задумался Ренджи. – Он даже как источник информации бесполезен: не помнит ни черта. Хотя кое-кого он мог бы заинтересовать. 

Взгляд Ичиго потяжелел, когда он понял, о ком идет речь.  
\- Маюри? Этот псих точно бы обрадовался новому подопытному материалу. 

К ним снова подошел Гриммджо, сердито сопя и облизывая глубокую царапину на тыльной стороне ладони. 

\- Тупая кошка, – небрежно пояснил он, заметив обращенные на него взгляды троих шинигами.

По лицу Рукии пробежала тень, будто она уже представила себе его на столе у капитана Куроцучи. Переглянувшись с друзьями, она уверенно сказала:

\- Посоветуемся с Урахарой-саном. Прямо сейчас. 

\- А это еще кто? – насторожился Гриммджо.

\- Скоро увидишь, – сказал Ренджи. Эта возня явно нравилась ему все меньше. 

\- Он наш друг, – пояснила Рукия. – И он тебя не обидит. 

\- Да мне и не страшно! – приосанился Гриммджо. – Ладно, я пойду с вами. Мне, в общем-то, все равно, куда идти. 

\- А еще ты замерз, – сказал Ичиго, глядя на его покрасневший нос. 

\- Вот и неправда! – отрезал Гриммджо, сложил руки на груди и отвернулся от обидчика к Рукии: – Пошли уже, пока я не передумал. 

От этой детской непосредственности Рукия слегка опешила, но потом улыбнулась уголками губ, показала направление:

\- Тогда нам туда. 

\- Мне нужно забрать свое тело, – вспомнил Ичиго. – Идите, я догоню.

Гриммджо, уже отошедший на несколько шагов, остановился, резко обернулся, и в его глазах мелькнул испуг.

\- Точно? 

\- Да точно, точно, – с раздражением, которое успешно замаскировало мутную тревогу, отозвался Ичиго и рванул к месту, где до сих пор валялось его многострадальное тело, вполне возможно уже простуженное. 

Когда он поднялся с земли, ежась от холода и отряхивая грязные джинсы, рядом мелькнула тень. Ичиго узнал Ренджи, тоже уже перебравшегося в гигай. 

\- Ты чего? – удивленно спросил он. 

\- Да так, подождать решил, – неопределенно буркнул тот.

\- Ну… пошли? – предложил Ичиго, уже понимая, что вовсе не просто так Ренджи вернулся. Дурное предчувствие заставило ускорить шаг, как будто можно было убежать от незаданных вопросов. От ответов на них  
Но убежать было нельзя. Ичиго это знал, и Ренджи это знал, потому промедлил целых десять шагов, прежде чем остановить его – не жестом, как в прошлый раз, только голосом.

\- Скажи.

Плохо. Со словами у Ичиго отношения были все еще натянутые. Особенно с теми словами, произносить которые он вообще не хотел бы.  
Обернувшись, он вопросительно глянул на Ренджи. 

\- Этот арранкар. Это он?.. – Ренджи запнулся, пауза опустилась на голову, как камень, а потом лопнула расплывчатым и оборванным, но поразительно исчерпывающим: – Тебя… 

Ичиго смотрел на него с немым отчаянием. Стоило бы отшутиться, сделать вид, что не понимает… но он уже молчал слишком долго, чтобы ложь прозвучала правдоподобно. Да Ренджи и не ждал от него ответа. В темноте выражение его лица нельзя было рассмотреть.  
Он в два шага обогнал Ичиго и пошел быстро, словно опаздывал куда-то. 

\- Ренджи, – позвал Ичиго, от накатившего волнения у него сдавило горло. 

Тот остановился. Уловил тревожную ноту, прозвучавшую в его имени, понял даже то, что еще не осознал до конца Ичиго, и ответил, не оборачиваясь: 

\- Да не трону я его. Еще я детей не убивал. Дерьмо… 

Он так же быстро и резко зашагал дальше, а Ичиго потребовалось еще несколько гулких ударов сердца, чтобы сдвинуться с места.


	12. Chapter 12

***

Выражение удивления с изрядной долей растерянности на лице Урахары говорило о том, что даже хитрый торговец не всеведущ. Ичиго обязательно насладился бы осознанием этого, если бы его мысли не расползались во все стороны, как тараканы. 

\- Здравствуй, Гриммджо-… – Урахара запнулся, но просящегося на язык «-тян» так и не произнес. – …кун. Добро пожаловать.

Арранкар внимательно осмотрел его, как один из товаров магазина, попытался даже заглянуть под шляпу и только после этого ответил:  
\- Так это вы Урахара-сан? 

Ребенок или нет, а что хамить странному типу с веером лучше не стоит, Гриммджо понял сразу. И если всем остальным он беззастенчиво «тыкал», то сейчас поостерегся. Или просто подобрел, оказавшись в тепле.

\- Я, – с улыбкой кивнул Урахара. – Итак, расскажи-ка, Гриммджо-кун, что с тобой случилось. Все, что помнишь. 

И Гриммджо рассказал. Вполне терпеливо и спокойно, как будто речь шла не о нем и вовсе не его вышвырнули, как ненужного щенка. Во всяком случае, начало уже слышанного рассказа было именно таким отвлеченным. Дальше Ичиго слушать не стал – незаметно вышел из комнаты.  
День выдался насыщенным, а после зияющей пустоты недавнего месяца – даже слишком насыщенным. Нужно было остаться одному и по-быстрому переварить всю новую информацию. Например, то, что Ренджи догадался если не обо всем, то о многом. 

И конечно, забредя в полутемную кухню, Ичиго аккурат натолкнулся на Ренджи, который мрачно ковырял палочками в чашке с рисом. То ли жители магазина недавно ужинали, то ли собирались это делать, но еда в кои-то веки попала в руки вечно голодного Ренджи без боя. Подняв голову на звук шагов, он посмотрел на Ичиго и почти сразу отвел взгляд. Он чувствовал, что им обоим может стать неловко, и был совершенно прав. 

Ичиго потоптался на пороге. Сильно хотелось развернуться и уйти, но это слишком походило бы на бегство. Да нет, это оно и было бы. Проглотив вставший в горле ком, он прошел внутрь, налил воды из стоящего на столе графина, отпил половину стакана, чуть не захлебнувшись. 

\- Тоже ушел? – спросил Ренджи, шумно отставляя почти полную чашку на стол и скрещивая руки на груди. Взгляда он так и не поднимал. – Немудрено. Ты не обязан с ним возиться. И мы, вообще-то, тоже. 

\- А что мы должны были сделать? Мы не могли оставить его там, – глухо отозвался Ичиго. Он прислонился к разделочному столу и вдруг почувствовал, как в удобной расслабленной позе наваливается усталость.

\- Почему нет? – с прорвавшимся раздражением ответил Ренджи. – Ты сам говорил: если бы мы его не нашли, это могли сделать Пустые. И на его стороне в этой встрече была бы только наглость. 

\- Мы не могли, – повторил Ичиго упрямо. Ренджи и сам это понимал, даже если сейчас гнев ослепил его. 

\- Да ладно. Если его и кинули собственные приятели, это ничего не меняет. Ни того, что эта тварь чуть не убила Рукию, ни того, что он… – Ренджи осекся. Так и не закончил предложения, заговорил снова, безуспешно пытаясь не повышать голоса: – Да что я тебе вообще объясняю? Ты и так знаешь. Уж получше меня. 

\- Ренджи, – как можно мягче позвал Ичиго, перетягивая на себя вновь ушедший в сторону вспыхнувший взгляд. 

Странно, но внутренняя взвинченность друга если не успокаивала, то хотя бы заставляла собраться, взять себя в руки. Инстинкт защитника, всегда приводивший его к единственно верной цели, странным образом сработал и сейчас. Ренджи было больно за него, и Ичиго, испытывая стыд и благодарность, должен был разделить эту боль. Например, сказав правду. Так, как он понимал ее сейчас.  
Вздохнув, Ичиго произнес – раскрываясь еще больше:  
\- Дело не в Джаггерджаке. Не только… в нем. В других тоже.

Ренджи изменился в лице, понимая. От крепко стиснутых зубов на скулах у него заиграли желваки, крылья носа дрогнули, как у принюхивающегося хищника. Но он ничего не спрашивал, вопреки опасениям Ичиго, и можно было перевести дух, как будто он ненадолго сгрузил с плеч тяжелую ношу. Он не знал, правильно ли сделал, но лично ему ненавидеть скопище арранкаров было почему-то легче, чем если бы это был один только Айзен, или Гриммджо, или Улькиорра.  
Оставалось надеяться, что и гнев Ренджи станет более обобщенным и, лишенный конкретного лица, немного стихнет.

\- У тебя все раны были свежими. Ни одного старого кровоподтека. Меня это удивило, – внезапно сказал Ренджи ровным, чужим голосом, словно отвечал на так и не заданный Ичиго вопрос. – Ну и потом… тоже. 

Ичиго криво усмехнулся, почти не чувствуя лица. Признаться, он не ожидал от Ренджи такой наблюдательности. Хотя стоило бы: тому было не занимать ни жизненного, ни боевого опыта. Немного понаблюдать за поведением Ичиго, далеким от нормы, сложить два и два… Неудивительно, что он не смог обмануть Ренджи. И скорее всего, Урахару тоже. Ичиго себе просто и задачи такой не ставил, слишком озабоченный тем, как не рассыпаться на куски и адекватно реагировать на окружающий мир. 

Ренджи повернулся к нему и хотел что-то сказать, когда в кухню вторглась огромная фигура Тессая. Он поклонился слегка, пробасил «Хозяин зовет вас» и тут же скрылся, не дожидаясь ответа.

От мысли о том, что сейчас снова придется решать вопросы, касающиеся их сегодняшней чудесной находки, Ичиго поморщился, как от зубной боли. Ренджи натянуто улыбнулся.

\- Пошли, нас ждут, – позвал он и двинулся к выходу. 

По тону его голоса Ичиго понял, что буря миновала. По крайней мере, сейчас. 

 

***

С тем, что придется что-то долго и трудно решать, Ичиго ошибся. Собственно, вариантов было немного.

\- У меня нет сейчас такого маленького гигая, – сказал Урахара вошедшим в комнату Ичиго и Ренджи. – До завтра Гриммджо-куну придется побыть в такой форме, но вряд ли его заметят. Вы ведь об этом беспокоились? 

Ичиго уже не был уверен, о чем он беспокоился раньше и беспокоился ли вообще, но на всякий случай кивнул, не перебивая плавной, текучей речи Урахары. 

\- Когда он только-только попал сюда, его рейацу повысилась из-за... волнения. – Покосившись на сдвинувшего брови Гриммджо, Урахара предусмотрительно не стал говорить «испуга». Видно, короткая беседа с мальчишкой имела успех. – Сейчас его духовная сила настолько мала, что вряд ли на нее кто-то обратит внимание. А в гигае заметить Гриммджо-куна будет почти невозможно. 

Ичиго услышал, как за его спиной Ренджи пробормотал саркастичное «Вот счастье-то», и опять машинально кивнул. Что ж, это было логично: они его подобрали – им теперь и расхлебывать. 

\- А этот ваш гигай, он только для маскировки нужен? – спросил Гриммджо, ловко избегая более уместного «чтобы спрятаться», и в который раз уже подтянул хакама. 

\- Не только, – услужливо откликнулся Урахара. – В нем ты сможешь есть обычную еду. Вот сейчас ты голоден?

Мальчишка призадумался, потом качнул головой:  
\- Вроде нет. 

\- Это потому, что тебе с твоей маленькой рейацу сейчас очень мало надо. И видимо, пока что ты обходишься без… подпитки. Но я не знаю, как долго это будет продолжаться, так что стоит поскорее сделать тебе гигай. 

Ичиго задумался, чем питаются нормальные «половозрелые особи» арранкаров. По всему выходило, что промышляют они каннибализмом и пожирают себе подобных. От мысли о том, как он на цепи тащит забитого до полусмерти (до смерти нельзя – рассыплется) Пустого для подкормки Джаггерджака, на лбу выступила холодная испарина. Нет, идея с гигаем Ичиго нравилась все больше и больше. 

\- Кстати, – вдруг словно бы только заметил Урахара, – тебе надо подобрать одежду твоего размера, пока эта с тебя не свалилась. Думаю, Дзинта-кун тебе в этом с радостью поможет. 

Выскочивший невесть откуда, как чертик из табакерки, Дзинта счастливым не выглядел, но, обменявшись с Гриммджо одинаково хмурыми взглядами, позвал его с собой. Арранкар на этот раз не спорил. То ли начинал доверять вроде бы незлым людям, то ли просто устал. Оглядев всех присутствующих, будто приколачивая их к месту до своего возвращения, он вышел из комнаты. 

\- Куросаки-сан, – тут же зажурчал голос Урахары, – я все хотел спросить. Ты ведь наверняка подумал об Иноуэ-сан, разве нет? 

\- Об Орихиме? – удивилась Рукия, до того просто молча слушавшая разговор.

Выходит, ей это не пришло в голову. А вот Ичиго – Урахара был совершенно прав, как обычно – о силе Иноуэ вспомнил очень быстро. И так же быстро от этой идеи отказался. 

\- Да, – нехотя признался он. – Я знаю, Иноуэ могла бы попытаться восстановить его маску до прежнего состояния. Вся сила к нему вернулась бы. А вместе с ней и память.

\- Но ты не хочешь этого делать? – полувопросительно проговорил Урахара. – Предпочитаешь оставить его в таком виде? 

\- А ведь верно. – Ренджи, подпиравший косяк, прошел в комнату и встал так, чтобы видеть лицо Ичиго. – Почему бы нам прямо сейчас не позвонить Иноуэ и…

\- И что? – перебил Ичиго, складывая руки на груди. – Вернуть ему силу, чтобы он тут же против нас ее и использовал? Или чтобы сразу быстро убить, пока не очухался? Так это можно и сейчас, разница невелика.

\- Вернуть ему память, – никак не реагируя на его повышенный тон, спокойно отозвался Ренджи. – Ты разве не этого хотел?

Ичиго вздрогнул, как от холода. Хотел ли он, чтобы Гриммджо все вспомнил? Вопрос был как палка о двух концах, но прямо сейчас он ответил бы на него скорее «нет». 

Пока он колебался, на помощь неожиданно пришла Рукия.  
\- Он прав, Ренджи. Это сейчас практически другой человек. Возвращать его в прежнюю форму бессмысленно и… – она замялась, подбирая слово: - Подло. Он доверился нам, а мы его просто вылечим, чтобы убить.

\- Так что вы предлагаете? – вновь напомнил о себе Урахара, блестя неунывающим исследовательским задором в глазах. От этого все трое шинигами в едином порыве почувствовали себя лабораторными крысами.

\- Оставить пока все как есть, – твердо сказал Ичиго. – Сделать ему гигай, присмотреть, чтоб он не натворил дел.

\- И потом, долго это вряд ли продлится, – подхватила Рукия. – Айзен рано или поздно явится в Каракуру. Война не будет длиться вечно. И после нашей победы – а я надеюсь, что здесь в ней никто не сомневается, – она обвела присутствующих взглядом, – разговор будет уже другой. Возможно, Гриммджо к тому времени сам восстановит свою форму, как это было с Нелл. И потом, арранкары его предали. Он мог бы перестать видеть в нас врагов и даже сражаться на нашей стороне…

Последнее предложение Рукия произнесла задумчиво, будто замечтавшись и не очень-то веря в собственные слова. В этом Ичиго был с ней солидарен. 

\- Гриммджо? На нашей стороне? – фыркнул он, расплываясь в ухмылке, которая кое-что сильно напомнила бы ему, поглядись Ичиго в зеркало. – Да он скорее в одиночку против всех попрется, придурок этот. Как раньше.

\- Кажется, не так уж плохо ты его знаешь, – вполголоса заметил Ренджи, распиливая его внимательным взглядом, как лезвием Забимару. 

Ичиго осекся, дыхание у него перехватило – и очень вовремя в комнате снова появилось безумное красно-голубое сочетание. Дзинта, гордый выполненным поручением, шагал впереди, за ним не менее бодро шествовал предмет их споров и, по всей видимости, новая головная боль на неопределенный срок. 

Пожалуй, самым странным в этой картине было то, что Гриммджо все еще подтягивал на себе огромные хакама, хотя и держал в руках разноцветный сверток одежды, выуженной из шкафа Дзинты.

\- Почему ты не переоделся? – спросила Рукия. 

Мальчишка посмотрел на нее так, словно она не понимала чего-то совершенно очевидного. 

\- Ты сама сказала, что эти люди на улице не могут меня видеть. Если я сейчас переоденусь, то для них это будет выглядеть, как будто одежда сама по себе разгуливает. Разве нет? 

Довод был логичен, но насторожило Ичиго не это. Подозрительно глянув на Гриммджо, он спросил, томясь нехорошим предчувствием:

\- А куда это ты собрался идти? В доме Урахары-сана посторонних не бывает, так что просто не выходи – и можешь одеваться во что угодно. 

\- А ты что, тоже здесь живешь? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Гриммджо. 

Ичиго моргнул, смутно ощущая, что его разводят, но все-таки ответил:  
\- Какое это имеет значение? 

\- Прямое. Если ты останешься, я тоже останусь, но если ты уйдешь – я пойду с тобой. 

Вытянувшееся лицо Рукии было сейчас, очевидно, похоже на лицо обалдевшего от такой наглости Ичиго. Ренджи поперхнулся воздухом, зато Урахара, истратив уже весь свой запас удивления и других эмоций из той же гаммы, молча обмахнулся веером и с интересом глянул на непробиваемого арранкара. 

\- С… с какой это стати? – выдавил Ичиго, чувствуя, как медленно и печально продолжает съезжать у него крыша. 

\- Я так хочу.  
\- Я, может, в Диснейленд хочу с детства! – без переходов и промежуточных стадий взорвался Ичиго. – И что с того?! Ты меня знать не знаешь! 

\- Ты… сильный. – Уверенность Гриммджо дала трещину: видимо, до этого момента он не слишком задумывался, почему непременно хочет находиться рядом с рыжим шинигами.

\- Я просто рейацу плохо контролирую, – фыркнул Ичиго чуть спокойнее, незаметно для себя реагируя на изменение тона Гриммджо. – Здесь ты будешь в большей безопасности, чем где бы то ни было еще. 

Мальчишка нахмурился, старательно принимая оскорбленный вид, но голубые глаза странно заблестели, а губы, сжатые в тонкую нитку, дрогнули. Судорожно вцепившись в ком одежды, он отвернулся и уставился в окно, при этом совершенно случайно демонстрируя обломанную маску. 

Просить он больше не собирался, это было ясно. Так же ясно, как и то, что бой проигран. Ичиго растерянно посмотрел на усмехнувшегося Урахару, на не менее озадаченную Рукию… и не решился взглянуть на Ренджи. 

\- Черт, – пробормотал он, запуская пятерню в волосы. 

Помолчал, оттягивая тот момент, когда он собственными руками вгонит последний гвоздь в крышку своего гроба. А потом, до сих пор не веря самому себе, сухо сказал:  
\- Ночуешь в моем доме, но когда я в школе или занят другими делами – отправляешься сюда. Ясно? 

\- Ясно, – без промедления, без запинки ответил Гриммджо и молниеносно оказался возле него. У Ичиго начинало закрадываться подозрение, что пацан просто обвел его вокруг пальца.

\- Ичиго, ты не обязан, – вглядываясь в его ошарашенное, бледное лицо, сказал Ренджи, совсем как недавно в кухне.

Ичиго знал это. И знал, что он уже не откажется.  
Жизнь была бы совсем сносной, если бы он знал еще, с какой стати поведет сейчас в собственный дом человека, который был очень активной частью его вынужденной интимной жизни весь прошлый месяц. 

Как они попрощались с Урахарой и о чем договорились на завтра, Ичиго уже не заметил. Окружающий мир вдруг поплыл мимо него, задевая осколками чьих-то слов. Опомниться пришлось, когда Рукия во второй раз окликнула его, уже одетая в пальто. 

Ичиго молча натягивал тяжелую, еще сырую куртку, не глядя на вертящегося поблизости Гриммджо. В голове у него перекатывалась одна и та же мысль, которая подсказывала, что он сделал такую глупость… черт возьми, такую глупость...


	13. Chapter 13

***

\- А арранкары часто тут появляются?   
\- Не особенно.   
\- Почему?   
\- Не хотят сталкиваться с шинигами.  
\- Но они ведь сильные!  
\- Ты это помнишь?  
\- Я это знаю!

На такое заявление Рукия не нашла что ответить, а Ичиго промолчал. Хотя он и так ни слова не проронил по дороге из магазина Урахары. Рукия смирилась с его нежеланием вступать в разговор и храбро приняла весь удар на себя, терпеливо снося натиск Гриммджо. Тот задавал кучу вопросов деловым тоном, а ответы выслушивал внимательно, с видом повелителя, перед которым отчитывается подданный. 

Впрочем, и чисто детские черты Гриммджо не были чужды. Например, умение перескакивать с темы на тему без всякой логики. 

\- Ты же шинигами, значит, у тебя есть меч, да?

\- Ну… да, конечно. – Задумавшись, Рукия не сразу поняла, что вопрос опять адресован ей. Почему-то второго своего провожатого мальчишка пока не трогал.

\- А покажи? – пытливо взглянули на нее горящие любопытством глаза. 

Рукия тоже постепенно утверждалась в мысли, что стоило оставить мелкого арранкара в магазине, но теперь уже деваться было некуда. Не возвращать же его обратно Урахаре, как один из бракованных товаров.

\- Не сейчас. Может, позже, – уклончиво ответила Рукия и бросила на Ичиго взгляд, который тот мог бы определить как умоляющий, если бы заметил его. 

\- Ну… имя-то хоть у него есть? – заметно скис Гриммджо. 

\- Есть. Соде но Шираюки. – Рукия не сдержала улыбки. Втайне она очень гордилась своим занпакто, хотя и старалась этого не показывать. – Тебе понравится. 

Гриммджо пробормотал что-то неопределенное, явно не собираясь верить ей на слово, обернулся к шагавшему чуть позади Ичиго и впервые за время прогулки обратился к нему:  
\- А какой у тебя меч? 

\- Потом узнаешь, – неохотно откликнулся Ичиго, запоздало подумав, что это могло прозвучать угрожающе.   
Хотя не похоже было, что Гриммджо обратил на это внимание.

\- А как его зовут? 

\- Это тебя не касается.

Рукия взглянула на Ичиго, но благоразумно промолчала, не вмешиваясь в то, чего она не понимала до конца. Сама она на удивление легко приняла мысль о том, что этот мальчик не имеет ничего общего с арранкаром, который вспорол ей живот голой рукой. У Ичиго на этот счет явно были другие мысли, и нечестно было бы требовать от него дружелюбия.

Почему-то Гриммджо не стал больше допытываться. Хмыкнул и отвернулся. А Ичиго странным образом почувствовал себя виноватым. Ему ведь не жалко было назвать имя Зангетсу. Или все потому, что Гриммджо его знал, но забыл? 

Переварить это было трудно. Вот он идет рядом – тот же, но совсем другой. Невинный ребенок, любитель кошек, м-мать его. Понятия не имеющий, через что Ичиго прошел из-за него. Не знающий собственной силы, преданный своими же, брошенный – и вот так беспечно болтающий с шинигами. Как к нему относиться, как себя с ним вести – Ичиго не имел ни малейшего представления. Он снова и снова вслушивался в себя, но ничего не слышал. По крайней мере, что-то не позволило оставить готового разреветься мальчишку у Урахары, и это что-то сидело в Ичиго, как заноза.

Тому, что они дошли до дома, Ичиго был рад и не рад. После долгого дня хотелось отдохнуть, в идеале – упасть и отключиться до утра. Только вот рядом вышагивала небольшая по форме, но очень даже крупная по содержанию проблема, и проблема эта требовала разрешения. По крайней мере – размещения. В комнате, черт возьми, Ичиго. 

Внутрь постарались прошмыгнуть незаметно. Гриммджо хоть и не обзавелся еще гигаем, но Ичиго не хотел рисковать. Карин точно могла видеть шинигами и Пустых, а говорить с уверенность за отца и Юзу было бы опрометчиво. Да и как бы Ичиго стал им объяснять присутствие в доме ребенка, у которого дыра в животе, а на лице красуется полчелюсти? Тут даже Рукия с ее неиссякаемой фантазией и природным умением выворачиваться из затруднительных ситуаций растерялась бы. 

И все же незамеченными им остаться не удалось. Когда Ичиго уже впустил Гриммджо в комнату и вошел сам, в коридоре раздался голос Юзу:  
\- Ичи, ты вернулся? Я хотела… 

Рукия, которая замыкала их трио, быстро сориентировалась и, вооруженная одной из самых милых своих улыбок, ринулась наперерез:  
\- Юзу-тян, я как раз собиралась к тебе заглянуть. Ичиго сейчас занят, а мне надо у тебя спросить…

Что именно собралась врать Рукия, Ичиго уже не слышал, но в ее виртуозности не сомневался ничуть. И потом, ему сейчас было немного не до того: Ичиго впервые остался один на один с мелким исчадием Уэко Мундо, которое только что молча обвело комнату ясным взором и, вполне удовлетворившись осмотром, в упор уставилось на владельца этой самой комнаты. 

\- Где я буду спать? – снял наметившуюся проблему неловкого молчания Гриммджо, вскарабкиваясь на вертящийся стул. 

Ичиго бросил ему пакет с одеждой Дзинты и в очередной раз принялся вытаскивать все вещи из шкафа, больше похожего на ночлежку для бесприютных шинигами, а с этого дня – не только для них. 

\- Здесь, – кивнул он в нутро шкафа, убирая оттуда лишнее одеяло. 

Гриммджо посмотрел на него с крайним недоумением. Вытянув шею, чтобы не слезать со стула, он заглянул в свою предполагаемую «спальню» и снова уставился на Ичиго с заломленной голубой бровью-ниточкой.  
\- Там? Ты издеваешься? 

Ичиго почувствовал, как неожиданно и очень быстро приближается к точке кипения.

\- В шкаф! Или ты спишь здесь, или нигде! – тщетно стараясь не повышать голос, отрезал он. 

Стоило ему подумать, что он излишне резок, как Гриммджо это опроверг прищуренным взглядом, в котором не было и намека на страх или обиду. Похоже, гаденыш решил, что бояться ему здесь нечего. Обиды тоже отошли на второй план после отвоевания права на постой в доме Куросаки. Он смотрел чуть насмешливо, как взрослый на вздорного ребенка, а никак не наоборот. 

Ичиго, помолчав, закончил уже спокойно:   
\- Рукия не жаловалась. 

Хитрый прищур исчез, лицо арранкара разгладилось, будто на нем враз перестали работать все мышцы. Гриммджо сейчас выглядел строже и от этого – старше. 

\- Она здесь жила? – подняв глаза к потолку и болтая ногой, безразлично спросил он.

Ичиго почему-то замялся. Нахмурился на самого себя, пробормотал:  
\- Не совсем. Неважно. 

Мальчишка, легко согласившись на «неважно», спрыгнул со стула, через пару мгновений плюхнулся на постель и сказал снисходительно:  
\- Ладно, пускай будет шкаф. Хотя тут лучше.

В который раз за день поразившись наглости этого существа, которая живо напоминала о прежнем Гриммджо, Ичиго понял, что надо хотя бы попытаться дать отпор. Он встал перед рассевшимся на его кровати арранкаром и, как мог, выразил глубину своего возмущения.

\- Во-первых, здесь сплю я и никто другой. Во-вторых, слезь немедленно – нечего мне грязными шмотками портить покрывало. И в-третьих, переоденься уже наконец. 

Гриммджо на удивление быстро соскочил на пол, но следующий пункт выполнять не торопился. Подтянув хакама, он критически осмотрел себя.

\- Одежда-то грязная… а сам я чистый, что ли? – задал он неожиданно логичный вопрос. 

Этот логичный вопрос подводил к самому логичному ответу. Ичиго мысленно взвыл – и пошел узнавать, свободна ли ванная. Потом он вернулся в комнату за Гриммджо, чтобы незаметно отвести его на водные процедуры перед сном. Прежде чем выйти, мальчишка замешкался.

\- Что еще? – недовольно спросил Ичиго. 

\- А во что я потом оденусь? – по-настоящему растерянно отозвался Гриммджо. 

\- Ты же взял вещи у Дзинты.

\- Но я забыл про пижаму! В чем я буду спать? 

«Где?», «в чем?» – похоже, как настоящий представитель кошачьих, к процессу сна он подходил основательно. 

\- Обойдешься сегодня без пижамы. 

\- Одолжишь мне свою, – заявил Гриммджо тоном, не терпящим возражений. 

Довод о том, что его пижама будет велика, Ичиго оставил при себе. На пререкания уже просто не было сил. Он стал рыться в вытащенных из шкафа вещах. Можно было бы воспользоваться примером Рукии и позаимствовать более подходящую по размеру пижаму Юзу, но Ичиго слишком хорошо представил полный негодования возглас вроде «Она же девчачья!» и отбросил мысль как неконструктивную. Да и не хотелось отдавать ему вещь сестры. 

На удивление, в шкафу завалялась старая пижама из мягкой фланели, в которой Ичиго давно уже не спал. Он всучил находку посветлевшему лицом Гриммджо и выглянул в коридор. 

Потом пришлось ждать, пока мальчишка искупается. Ждать прямо в ванной, потому что одного его там оставлять опасно – вдруг отец или сестры нагрянут. Ждать – и с бьющимся где-то в горле сердцем слушать кап-кап-капли по стеклу. Прошлого на несколько минут не стало: оно нагло, так знакомо нагло втиснулось в настоящее и погребло его под собой. Ичиго был благодарен Гриммджо за то, что ему понадобилось совсем немного времени. 

Когда они осторожно прокрались обратно в комнату, Гриммджо – бывший Шестой, нынешний шестилетний в большой ему полосатой пижаме Ичиго – еще пытался делать вид, что совсем не устал, прежде чем забраться в шкаф. Он окинул Ичиго последним расфокусированным взглядом и спустя секунду уже спал. 

Рукия так и не зашла. То ли заболталась с Юзу, то ли не стала мешать новоиспеченной няньке возиться со своим подопечным, а скорее, просто не хотела опять оказаться под прицелом любопытных глаз и пулеметной очередью вопросов.   
Ичиго растянулся в постели, мимоходом удивился своей новой традиции укладываться так рано и отрубился почти мгновенно.

 

***

В эту ночь ему впервые приснился сон. Незнакомый мальчик с голубыми глазами держал в руках его меч и спрашивал, сосредоточенно глядя на Ичиго:

\- Как его зовут?

\- Не твое дело, – огрызался Ичиго, но отчего-то не пытался отнять у него Зангетсу. 

\- Как его зовут? – упрямо повторял мальчик. 

Ичиго так и не ответил, задыхаясь от раздражения и странного, не помещающегося в груди страха. Мальчишка огорченно нахмурился, с трудом замахнулся непомерно огромным для него клинком и бросился вперед…

Ичиго сел в постели со вскинутой в защитном жесте рукой, как будто ею можно было остановить сталь. Он сморгнул остатки сна, подошел к шкафу и бесшумно открыл дверцу, не зная толком, что надеется увидеть. Устроившего засаду Гриммджо в прежней форме? Да он там даже не поместился бы, махина этакая. 

Лунного света едва хватало, чтобы рассмотреть маленькую фигурку, вытянувшуюся на полке во всю длину. Он спал на боку, согнув одну ногу и обхватив руками подушку.   
Ичиго мимолетно удивился, как будто ожидал, что Гриммджо, как и положено кошке, сворачивается клубком во сне. Хотя он ведь знал уже, что это не так. Уже видел его спящим. 

Арранкар тогда безалаберно заснул прямо в постели с Ичиго, используя пленника вместо подушки для рук и ног. От него было жарко, как от грелки, и Ичиго честно пытался отпихнуть от себя эту тушу, но крепко спящий Гриммджо был как камень. Ичиго повозился немного – и под его размеренное глубокое дыхание тоже задремал, вымотанный до полусмерти. Он почти не напрягся, когда проснувшийся раньше, хотя все еще сонный Гриммджо подмял его под себя всей своей тяжестью. Шею прихватывали острые зубы, и горячие ладони с мозолями от меча почти бережно скользили по спине. Тот момент – за пару дней до возвращения в Генсей – Ичиго гнал от себя отчаяннее, чем многие другие, куда более неприятные. Ему хотелось вытравить из памяти, как глухая боль растворилась во сне, плывущем под закрытыми веками, и по телу, выгибая его до сахарного хруста, мягко прошла волна тепла. Гриммджо вдруг подсунул руку ему под живот, сжал, медленно двинул вверх-вниз, и снова, и снова, пока из сжатого горла не вырвался хриплый, мучительный, сладкий выдох.

Мальчишка поморщился во сне, опустил голову ниже, словно матовый лунный блик мешал ему. Ичиго опомнился, осторожно закрыл дверцу шкафа и лег в постель, невольно копируя позу Гриммджо. Растревоженный сначала видением несущегося на него Зангетсу, а потом тяжелыми воспоминаниями, сон возвращался нехотя, крошил мысли в груду не связанных друг с другом слов, постепенно вовсе их стирая, и от этого становилось легко. Ичиго уплыл в бесшумную темноту и до утра проспал без сновидений.


	14. Chapter 14

***

Новый день не дал ему ни секунды блаженной амнезии, какая бывает в первые мгновения пробуждения, пока дымка дремоты еще бережет от всех насущных забот. Едва открыв глаза, Ичиго увидел стоящего над ним Гриммджо, который держал что-то в руках. Что-то небольшое, оранжевое и громкое. Только тогда Ичиго понял, что проснулся он не от звонка будильника, а именно от этих неприятных, смутно знакомых звуков. Сосредоточившись, он даже начал воспринимать звуки как связную речь, а точнее – крик. 

\- Ичиго! Что это за фигня?!! – верещал Кон. Вернее, голова Кона, зажатая в правой руке Гриммджо. Остальное тело находилось в левой руке.  
Прелесть. Джаггерджак оторвал ему башку. 

\- Сколько раз я об этом мечтал… – пробормотал Ичиго, садясь и зевая во весь рот.

\- Я все слышал! – словно набрав воздуха в легкие, которых у него не было, с новой силой заголосил Кон. – Как ты можешь быть таким бессердечным?! Меня тут покалечили… непонятно кто… Вот! Точно! Кто это вообще такой?! 

\- Кон, успокойся. Я только встал, а у меня от тебя уже голова начинает болеть. 

\- У тебя она хотя бы на плечах! – вполне по-львиному рявкнул пострадавший. 

\- Ничего страшного с тобой не случилось, если ты все еще в состоянии возмущаться. 

\- Он меня порвал!

Ичиго поморщился – _Кажется, мы порвали бедного мальчика, Тесла_ – и встал, потягиваясь.

\- Как его заткнуть? – спросил Гриммджо, до сих пор молча созерцавший говорящую плюшевую игрушку. Сейчас он вертел обе части Конова тела, будто ища выключатель. Наивный. 

\- Если бы я знал, – искренне вздохнул Ичиго и забрал у арранкара распотрошенную львиную тушку. В знакомых руках Кон немного успокоился, но глупо было бы рассчитывать, что надолго. Оставалось попытаться отвлечь его от трагедии: – Это Гриммджо, он какое-то время здесь поживет, так что не удивляйся.

\- Я бы не удивлялся, – мало ли кто у тебя тут шляется, – если бы он не стал на меня бросаться, – ворчливо, но уже не так истерично забубнил Кон, отчаянно скашивая глаза, чтобы рассмотреть своего расчленителя. 

\- Да, кстати. – Ичиго вспомнил о своей роли няньки и подумал, что надо прояснить ситуацию. Излишне агрессивные личности, пусть даже малолетние, ему тут совершенно не были нужны. – Зачем ты это сделал? 

\- Что это? – Не отвечая на его вопрос, Гриммджо ткнул пальцем в Кона с таким видом, словно это дохлая крыса. Которая при этом еще и разговаривает. 

\- Это Кон. Он модифицированная душа, а это – его тело. Которое ты испортил. Зачем? – повторил Ичиго, надеясь, что краткое введение в курс дела чем-то поможет. Не угадал. 

\- Какая-то пародия на льва, – фыркнул Гриммджо, оскорбившись за семейство кошачьих. 

\- Кто бы говорил! – начал по новой заводиться Кон. Вынужденная неподвижность раздражала его так, что даже пластмассовые глаза-пуговицы заблестели ярче. – Ты вообще арранкар, хоть и какой-то мелкий! Зачем только тебя сюда притащили?!

Голубые глаза превратились в две щели, кулачки сжались. Ичиго понял, что набивка Кона сейчас полетит в разные стороны и Исиде даже чинить будет нечего. 

\- Так, все, хватит, – сказал Ичиго, одаривая строгим взглядом обоих. Обратился сначала к Кону: – Не перестанешь болтать – вытащу пилюлю и буду носить в кармане, пока Исида тебя не заштопает. Я попрошу его сегодня после уроков, так что ничего, потерпишь. Что касается тебя… – это уже Гриммджо. – Ты у меня в гостях, так и веди себя нормально. Какого черта?..

\- Он выпрыгнул на меня ниоткуда, а я спросонок даже не понял, что это. Ну и… вот, – снизошел до ответа мальчишка и даже слегка смутился. Или сделал вид. Прежде Ичиго не доводилось видеть Гриммджо в смущении, хотя вот об этом думать как раз не стоило – и так голова кругом, а времени всего лишь… 

Кстати о времени. За окном было уже достаточно светло, а будильник все еще не зазвонил. Значить это могло только одно: вчера умотавшийся Ичиго забыл его завести и теперь наверняка уже опаздывал в школу. 

Подтверждая его опасения, в дверь постучали, и голос Юзу встревоженно позвал:

\- Ичи, ты там проснулся? Завтрак на столе уже давно, я убегаю. А тебя Рукия ждет.

\- Да, спасибо, я… я сейчас! 

Ичиго бросил ойкнувшего Кона на постель и заметался по комнате, одеваясь и запихивая в портфель несколько тетрадей наугад – расписания на сегодня он опять не знал. Засунув в комплект к пеналу Кона, Ичиго вспомнил, что он даже не умылся, и побежал в ванную. Едва начавшийся день уже летел кувырком, и это было именно то, чего опасался Ичиго, когда согласился впустить в дом стихийное бедствие с голубыми волосами.

Рукия ждала его в кухне, нетерпеливо постукивая ладонью по столу. При виде Ичиго она, вместо того упрека за непунктуальность, подозрительно улыбнулась:  
\- Доброе утро. Ну как?..

Все-таки вчера она просто сгрузила ребенка на Ичиго, потому и не заглянула перед сном. А теперь – смотрите-ка – совесть проснулась.

\- Кошмар, – в сердцах выдохнул он, опрокидывая в себя стакан ледяного сока. – Знаешь, что он сейчас сделал? 

\- Что? 

\- Оторвал голову Кону.

Рукия помолчала несколько секунд, представляя себе этот процесс, а потом тихонько выдохнула:  
\- Ух ты… 

Ичиго чуть не подавился тостом, который пытался быстро-быстро сжевать, и с опаской покосился на подругу. 

\- Ага, – в итоге изрек он, мудро решив, что о некоторых сторонах Рукии он до сих пор не знает и знать, честно говоря, не желает. – Короче, я сейчас иду в школу, заодно захвачу Кона, чтобы Исида его зашил, а ты берешь его и ведешь к Урахаре. Может, гигай уже готов. 

\- Но, Ичиго!.. – встрепенулась Рукия. Ей вовсе не улыбалось в одиночку возиться с арранкаром. 

\- Ведешь. Его. К Урахаре, – с удовольствием делая паузы и стараясь улыбаться не слишком злорадно, повторил Ичиго. Он не был злопамятным, но так уж сейчас получалось, что у Рукии не осталось выхода.

\- Хорошо, – вздохнула она, придя к тому же выводу. – Надеюсь, он не сбежит от меня к тебе. С него, пожалуй, станется. 

\- Если побежит, можешь его оглушить, – легко предложил Ичиго и, глядя на слегка вытянувшееся лицо подруги, подумал, что она тоже иногда не совсем его понимает. – Да шучу я! Ну что ты, со шпаной этой не управишься? Это после общения с Ячиру? Не смеши меня.

Рукия улыбнулась – как-то слишком мягко, слишком лучисто, пряча улыбку в чуть сощурившихся темных глазах – и кивнула. 

\- Только ты его сразу предупреди, а то он еще решит, что ты собрался сбежать. 

\- Я бы и сбежал, было бы куда, – тоскливо ответил Ичиго. Так и не присев во время своего экспресс-завтрака, он пошел в комнату – увещевать Гриммджо отправиться с Рукией. Вопреки опасениям, мальчишка только пожал плечами, хоть и довольно неловко. 

Еще через пару минут Ичиго, сгрузив заботы о Гриммджо на обманчиво хрупкие плечи Рукии, уже шагал в школу. Правда, облегчения он почему-то так и не почувствовал. 

 

***

Про Кона с оторванной головой Ичиго вспомнил только к третьему уроку. Он бы вспомнил раньше, не без помощи самого пострадавшего, если бы все-таки не вытащил пилюлю из потрепанного тельца. Терпеть стенания и трепотню Кона оказалось выше его сил. Теперь Кон, хотел он того или нет, грелся в нагрудном кармане рубашки Ичиго, пока тот постигал хитросплетения истории. 

Только когда урок закончился и кто-то в стороне простонал «У меня от этих дат скоро голова взорвется» – только в этот момент его осенило, что надо бы переговорить с Исидой. Ичиго огляделся, но того в классе уже не было. Решив отловить его перед следующим уроком, Ичиго вместе с остальными отправился в столовую.

Ланч особого энтузиазма не вызывал. Палочки Ичиго навели в аккуратно уложенном бенто настоящий бардак, а съел он едва ли половину. Мысли блуждали от одной неприятной темы к другой, как неприкаянные. Почему-то припомнилось, как он в последнее время общался с излишне эмоциональным Коном, и история с запиранием его в ящике, и сегодняшний утренний… инцидент. Стало как-то неловко. 

\- Ты куда это? – спросил Ренджи, когда Ичиго, не доев, поднялся из-за стола. 

Вопрос был самый невинный, а Ичиго вдруг задумался, зачем Ренджи ходит вместе с ним в школу. Вряд ли из тяги к знаниям. Вчерашние разговоры с ним скорее свидетельствовали, что Ренджи присматривает за ним, как за малолеткой. Ненавязчиво, конечно. Сегодня он даже ничего не спросил о Гриммджо. Это, впрочем, могло просто означать, что решения оставить мальчишку в доме Куросаки он не одобряет, но вмешиваться не собирается. 

\- Надо подштопать Кона, – честно ответил Ичиго. – Пойду Исиду поищу.

Ренджи хмыкнул и ничего не сказал. 

Исида нашелся в кабинете биологии, которая стояла дальше по расписанию (о чем Ичиго узнал только что и порадовался захваченной подходящей тетради), притом в полном одиночестве. 

\- Ты что, на диете? – оставив дверь приоткрытой, Ичиго прошел к своей парте, звучно хлопнул портфелем.

Исида не удостоил его ответом, глядя в раскрытый учебник, на страницах которого был во всех подробностях изображен головной мозг.  
Ичиго мельком подумал, не сморозил ли он бестактность, учитывая доходившие до него слухи о финансовом положении Исиды, но копаться в этом не стал. Просто перешел к главному: вытащил запчасти от Кона, помахал ими в воздухе. Не отвлечься на мелькание до боли знакомого оранжевого пятна, а точнее даже двух, что особенно настораживало, было трудно, и Исида вскинул голову. Тонкие черные брови временно потеряли симметрию. 

\- А не проще было вытащить из него пилюлю, если он тебя до такой степени достал?

\- Я так и сделал, – пожал плечами Ичиго. – Правда, уже после того, как он стал… вот таким. 

\- Ясно, – вздохнул Исида. Посмотрев на часы и убедившись, что до звонка времени еще достаточно, он полез в сумку за швейными принадлежностями, которые были у него с собой всегда и везде. Проворно вдевая нитку в иголку, все-таки спросил: – Так за что ты его? 

\- Это не я. – Ичиго подумал, что Исиде надо бы рассказать о вчерашних событиях, пускай и не хотелось страшно: - Это Джаггерджак.

От удивления Исида чуть не вогнал себе иголку в палец.  
\- Тот самый?

\- Тот, да не совсем.

\- В каком смысле? – нахмурился Исида, даже со штопкой повременил. – Он что, напал на тебя? И при чем тут Кон?

\- Да в общем… Вряд ли он сейчас способен на кого-то напасть. Он как Нелл стал – выглядит как ребенок и не помнит ни черта.

\- Что, его же приятели постарались? – сообразил Исида. Успокоенный, он вернулся к пришиванию львиной головы к тушке. Ответа дожидаться не стал, будто ошибиться не мог в принципе: - И что с ним сейчас? Вы же его не… – Синий взгляд на мгновение переместился на Ичиго – и снова обратился к рукам, орудующим иголкой. 

\- Он у Урахары. 

Ичиго поднялся со стула, прошелся по классу. Уточнять, как распределилось время арранкара и места его обитания, почему-то не стал. Все равно Исида узнает, если только не отстранится, как это бывало не раз в прошлом: стоило разобраться с очередной проблемой, как Исида делал вид, что с ними не знаком, и удалялся в собственную песочницу. Да и сегодня он держался в стороне, словно решил, что период нормального общения можно благополучно считать законченным. 

Ичиго посчитал это достойным поводом сменить тему.  
\- Кстати, я все хотел спросить. Как там твое «я вам не друг», «я не помогаю шинигами» и все в таком роде? 

Исида, закрепляя нитку и аккуратно отрезая ее ножницами, замер на секунду. Отозвался холодно, не глядя на Ичиго:  
\- Все как обычно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Потому и спрашиваю, что не как обычно. Перед тем, как мы пошли за Иноуэ, ты с нами вообще не общался, потому что якобы тебе нельзя. В последние дни – как будто забыл об этом и вел себя вполне по-человечески, а сегодня опять фигня какая-то. 

Шагая туда-сюда по классу, Ичиго взглянул на дверь и приостановился. Она была закрыта. 

\- Это не «фигня», как ты изволил выразиться. Я веду себя как раньше, и мне непонятно, что тебя удивляет. К тому же, сила к тебе вроде бы вернулась. – Хотя Исида работал над Коном гораздо медленнее, чем обычно, он все равно справился слишком быстро и теперь, казалось, не знал, куда деть руки. В итоге он просто опять взялся за учебник. 

\- И ты туда же, – пробормотал Ичиго с усмешкой. Нянек у него набрался целый отряд. Прелесть.

Закрытая дверь гвоздем торчала в сознании, и Ичиго все-таки подошел к ней.  
\- Значит, пока я весь такой несчастный и бессильный, со мной можно общаться, а как только вернул способность выполнять работу шинигами, так сразу стал врагом? Классная логика у тебя, Исида. 

\- Не врагом, – сказал тот. Голос прозвучал неуверенно. 

\- Да? А кем? Ты бы уже определился, что ли.

Дверь была не просто закрыта – заперта. Ичиго толкнул ее второй раз, чуть сильнее, но она не поддалась. 

\- Куросаки, что ты хочешь от меня услышать? – с нотой раздражения, за которым легко угадывалась растерянность, спросил Исида. Он оттолкнул от себя учебник и принялся запихивать в сумку иголки с нитками. – Ты знаешь, что я не могу работать вместе с шинигами. Ты тут даже ни при чем. Это все… это не так просто. Не решается напролом, как ты привык. Слишком много ошибок и обещаний. И черт, я тебе жизнью обязан! Как прикажешь мне себя вести?!

Под конец утратив всю выдержку, он вскочил, но тут же одернул себя, присел на парту и уставился под ноги. 

\- Я тебе не приказчик. Решай сам, Исида.

Собственный голос отчего-то показался глухим, словно раздавался из-под земли. Дверная ручка врезалась в пальцы. 

\- Чего ты там копаешься? – позвал Исида чуть резко. Что-то было не так, и он понял это раньше Ичиго.

Дверь не открывалась, и из пересохшего рта никак не получалось вытолкнуть «Ничего». Ичиго думал, что вспышки паники, которые случались в первые дни после возвращения, остались в прошлом. А теперь отупляющий страх накатил, как запоздалая болевая реакция на удар, и для него не было ни одной причины, и ни одной, ни одной связной мысли в голове не осталось. Рейацу, колеблясь и дрожа, затапливала кабинет.

\- Куросаки? 

Исида уже стоял рядом, всматривался в его лицо с тревогой. 

Ичиго с трудом сглотнул, усмехнулся тщательно.  
\- Кажется, заперто.

\- Что за дурацкие шутки, – нахмурился Исида. Догадался, что Ичиго как никогда далек от веселья.  
Может, догадался даже, почему.

Исида медлил секунды три, прежде чем накрыть ладонью побелевшие от усилия пальцы Ичиго.  
\- Ты ручку сломаешь. Скоро звонок, до вечера нам точно не придется тут сидеть. 

Прозвучало немного натянуто, но от простого прикосновения Ичиго отпустило почти мгновенно. Исида глядел пристально и руку убрал тотчас, но медленно. Сам не знал, правильно ли сделал. 

Зато Ичиго знал – правильно. И был признателен. Он посмотрел на след от дверной ручки, впечатавшийся в ладонь светлой полоской, бесшумно фыркнул.  
Взгляд Исиды медленно наполнялся облегчением. Он даже неуверенно улыбнулся. 

\- Что? – спросил Ичиго, но почти в ту же секунду щелкнул замок, в котором с другой стороны двери повернули ключ. 

Исида стремительно отошел, а все еще слегка дезориентированный Ичиго остался на месте. Когда злополучная дверь открылась, он уткнулся взглядом в вырез не застегнутой на пару верхних пуговиц школьной блузки.

Тонкая ткань обтягивала богатства поскромнее, пожалуй, чем у Иноуэ, но размер компенсировался откровенностью демонстрации. На смену этой, бесспорно, ценной мысли почти одновременно пришла другая, и заключалась она в том, что Ичиго пялится на грудь неизвестной девушки. 

Обладательница выреза, судя по раздавшемуся смешку, уже внесла его в список озабоченных извращенцев, терпящих поражение в схватке с гормонами.

Чувствуя, как медленно заливает щеки старый добрый румянец, по которому он даже успел соскучиться, Ичиго поднял глаза. Со снисходительной и слегка кокетливой улыбкой на него смотрела девушка, которая была смутно ему знакома. Если Ичиго не ошибался (а ошибаться он вполне мог, с его-то памятью на лица), девушка училась классом старше. Вот только Ичиго было проще разобраться с десятком-другим Пустых, чем вспомнить ее имя. 

\- Ой, надо же, я думала, здесь никого нет, – сказала она, одним тоном как бы признаваясь в неудачной шутке и извиняясь. Или делая вид, что извиняется. У нее был странный акцент, который Ичиго раньше не слышал. – Учитель попросил закрыть кабинет, а я не сразу вспомнила. Ну, ничего страшного, правда? Вы ведь тут не скучали? 

Где-то сзади хмыкнул Исида, обозначая, что до таких глупостей ему дела нет, а Ичиго растерялся. «Нет, не скучали»? «Да мы даже не заметили, что нас закрыли»? То ли в самом вопросе, то ли в ответах ему чудилась глупая двусмысленность. В итоге он просто пожал плечами, нахмурившись сильнее обычного, и пошел за свою парту. Дверь в кабинет распахнулась, остальные ученики тоже начали подтягиваться, и до девчонки Ичиго уже не было дела.  
А вот ей до него, кажется, было. 

\- Какой сердитый, – необидно засмеялась она – зазвенела колокольчиком. – Неужели обиделся? 

«Обиделся» не совсем точно описывало то, что пережил Ичиго, но, посмотрев в ее лицо, на котором появилась теперь уже действительно виноватая улыбка, он снова пожал плечами и буркнул:

\- Нет, с чего бы?

Девушка по-прежнему стояла рядом с партой и откровенно разглядывала его, а прошедший мимо Кейго бросил на него такой дикий взгляд, что совсем сбил Ичиго с толку. И Исида еще – выбрал удачный момент, чтобы напомнить о Коне.

\- Кстати, Куросаки, – позвал он и, когда Ичиго повернулся, бросил ему игрушку. Та была немедленно и с особой жестокостью засунута в портфель. 

Хотя ситуацию это не спасло. Девчонка предсказуемо прижала руки к груди – скорее в ерническом жесте, чем всерьез:

\- Какое чудо! 

\- Сестры, – отрезал Ичиго, вскидывая на нее суровый взгляд. Ну, Кон… вечно из-за него неприятности. Чувство вины, шевельнувшееся в Ичиго не так давно, скукожилось и сгинуло, а его место заняла идея не возвращать заветную пилюльку в плюшевое тело до самого вечера. 

Развивать тему парней, таскающих с собой в школу мягкие игрушки, девушка не стала. Сверкнув темными глазами, она спросила:

\- Так ты, значит, Куросаки Ичиго, да? 

И, не дожидаясь ответа, словно все важное для себя уже выяснила, девушка круто развернулась, так, что более короткая, чем нужно, юбочка прилично взметнулась вверх. 

\- Суги-тян, я за журналом заскочила. Ты же принесла? – снова зазвучал ее мягкий голос, обращенный на этот раз к другой девушке – однокласснице Ичиго, Хиге Суги. 

Что там ответила Хига – Ичиго уже не слушал. В классе становилось шумно, в голове начало противно звенеть, опережая сигнал к началу урока, а тут еще Ренджи, занимавший парту сразу за ним, негромко спросил:

\- Это что такое было? 

Любой нормальный парень подумал бы, что он интересуется разговором Ичиго с неизвестной девчонкой, и лучше бы так оно и было, но речь, конечно, шла о другом. 

\- Да так. Ничего особенного, – не поворачиваясь, отозвался он. Перед глазами, с трещинками на крашеной деревянной поверхности, стояла запертая дверь класса – и другая, гладкая, белая, которую Ичиго ни разу даже не попытался открыть. 

Он так и застрял между этими дверьми, как в капкане, пока Фума-сенсей, благообразная старушка с внушительной бородавкой на носу, растолковывала принципы работы человеческого мозга. Лучше бы она объяснила, как сделать так, чтобы некоторые мысли из этого самого мозга исчезли – и больше никогда не появлялись. Пользы было бы больше. 

Пару раз, рассеянно оглядываясь, Ичиго ловил обращенный на него взгляд Хиги, которая сидела почти напротив него. Она тут же утыкалась в тетрадь, хотя сбоку было видно, как розовеют ее скулы и дрожит на губах улыбка, которую она всеми силами пытается сдержать. Ичиго не мог разобрать, что он в большей степени по этому поводу испытывает: недоумение или раздражение. Разгадывать таинственное поведение одноклассницы, с которой он даже не общался, не было ни желания, ни сил. 

Впереди ждало еще два урока, потом надо было отправляться к Урахаре, где ему сначала кое-кто потреплет нервы, а потом еще и его самого – правда, это уже будет другой человек, что не могло не радовать. Восстанавливать форму было нужно, притом очень быстро: наступившее подозрительное затишье, когда даже обычные Пустые редко появлялись в городе, не могло длиться долго. И кто его знает, как Айзен станет действовать: сразу нападет на Каракуру, или махнет в Общество Душ, чтобы сначала разобраться с бывшим начальством, или рискнет разделить силы на два фронта, раз уж он считает себя таким сильным. А в этом сомневаться не приходилось. 

Что думает Готей и как собирается действовать, тоже оставалось загадкой. Откомандированных в Генсей офицеров, не говоря уже о каком-то там исполняющем обязанности, никто не торопился вводить в курс событий. Урахара, разумеется, знал больше, чем говорил, и вот над этим стоило поработать, даже если шансы на успех были минимальны. Хитрый торгаш никогда не давал ответы раньше, чем находил это возможным. 

Над всем этим Ичиго раздумывал, переходя вместе с остальными в другой кабинет, когда сзади на него налетел Кейго и повис на шее с задушевным «Ичиго-Ичиго!..»

Ичиго напрягся, удерживая себя от соблазнительного движения локтем в солнечное сплетение. Раньше он так и сделал бы, не задумываясь, но странное дело: чем меньше ему хотелось, чтобы его трогали, тем сложнее было избегать прикосновений. Как будто боялся себя выдать.

А Кейго внезапно от него отлип – по подсчетам Ичиго, слишком рано, почти мгновенно. Стоило только обернуться, и загадка разрешилась: Асано, как нашкодивший щенок, был буквально снят с Ичиго недрогнувшей рукой Ренджи. Выглядел тот совершенно невозмутимо и на Ичиго даже не взглянул. 

Задора у Кейго заметно поубавилось: перед Ренджи он слегка тушевался. Не так, как перед Иккаку-саном, но все-таки. Особенно когда понял, что Абараи не совсем человек, как и остальные подозрительные личности, время от времени ошивающиеся в их школе. Впрочем, Кейго быстро справился с робостью и вспомнил, о чем собирался спросить.

\- Ичиго, и давно ты общаешься с Ито Акуми?! А еще друг называется, мог бы и сказать, а еще лучше – познакомить нас, а я-то ни сном ни духом, понимаешь ли…

\- С кем? – перебил его начинающийся поток сознания Ичиго. 

Кейго сделал большие глаза и встал как вкопанный посреди коридора, вынуждая Ичиго тоже остановиться, потому что Кейго уже успел забежать вперед, чтобы иметь возможность не только говорить, но и жестикулировать прямо у того перед носом. 

\- Ты же с ней на прошлой перемене разговаривал! – обвиняющим тоном возвестил Кейго. – И даже не знаешь, кто это такая? Вот ведь люди, а?

Кому конкретно он посвятил трагическое восклицание, понять было сложно, но патетики в голосе хватало. 

\- Ну, не знаю, и что с того? Я из нашей школы вообще мало кого знаю.

\- Можно хоть всю школу не знать, но Ито Акуми?! Ичиго, ты как с луны свалился!

\- Да ты можешь толком объяснить? – Ичиго никак не мог настроиться на нужную волну, не понимал, чего от него хотят, и начинал злиться. – Ито вроде на год старше, нет? 

\- Именно! – возликовал Кейго, радуясь, что друг не совсем потерян для общества. – И она такая… такая…

\- Красотка? – милосердно подсказал Ренджи растерявшему весь словарный запас парню. 

Кейго покосился на него опасливо, как будто рядом с ним вдруг заговорил шкаф. 

\- Ну… в общем, да. Мидзуиро, ну объясни ты ему! – в отчаянии повернулся Кейго к шедшему чуть впереди другу. 

\- Я, конечно, предпочитаю женщин постарше, – незамедлительно отозвался Кодзима, – но тут склонен согласиться с тобой, Асано-сан: Ито-сан – весьма интересная девушка. 

\- Мидзуиро, ну я же просил!.. – завел было Кейго, но решил отложить возмущения по поводу «Асано-сана» на потом и опять ринулся терроризировать Ичиго: – Короче, за ней все парни увиваются с прошлого учебного года, как она в эту школу пришла.

\- Не все, – машинально поправил Ичиго.

\- Ладно: все нормальные парни, – с ехидной усмешкой уступил Кейго. 

Ичиго на мгновение сбился с шага. Кейго ничего такого не имел в виду. Просто у Ичиго была репутация – которую он же себе и создавал кропотливым трудом – нелюдимого, вообще мало чем интересующегося человека. И раньше его это не волновало. 

\- Что за глупости? Я о ней даже не знаю ничего, – мрачно начал он, стараясь себя уверить, что он вовсе не оправдывается, но Кейго крепко ухватил быка за рога.

\- Да что там знать-то? У нее отец японец, а мать – европейка, и до этого они жили во Франции. Ты же заметил ее милый акцент? Ну, заметил же? 

\- Да заметил, заметил…

\- Ну и вот, – убедившись, что мимо Ичиго не прошло это достоинство Ито, расхваливаемой, как товар в телемагазине, Кейго затараторил дальше: – Отец у Ито-сан какой-то чиновник. Когда его назначили на новую должность, они всей семьей переехали в Каракуру. 

\- Вряд ли это было повышение по службе, – хмыкнул Ичиго, мысленно сравнивая Францию и их городок. Сравнение выходило не в пользу последнего. 

\- Да не в том же дело! – удивляясь его непонятливости, воскликнул Кейго. 

\- А в чем? 

\- Э… – к такой постановке вопроса Кейго был не готов. – Ну, в том, что она классная. И необычная.

\- Ясно, – сказал Ичиго, надеясь, что на этом разговор будет закончен. Для Кейго почти все девушки, за исключением откровенно страшненьких, были «классными». Насчет необычности Ичиго не был уверен, но решил, что эту характеристику Кейго добавил от отчаяния. 

\- И ничего не «ясно», – надулся тот. – К ней не так-то просто подступиться. Но если уж ей кто-то интересен… – Кейго понизил голос почти до шепота: – Про нее иногда такое рассказывают… 

\- И давно ты стал собирать сплетни? – с усмешкой покачала головой Ичиго. 

\- Ну, я же не говорю, что это точно. Просто Ито-сан сама выбирает, с кем общаться. Близких подруг у нее только две: ее одноклассница Судзуки Таками и наша Хига-сан. 

\- Чего это твоя необыкновенная Ито дружит с Хигой, которая ее младше?

Кейго мученически возвел глаза к потолку и опять обратился к Кодзиме:  
\- Мидзуиро, объясни ему! Я больше не могу! Нельзя же до такой степени не интересоваться собственным классом! 

И Мидзуиро объяснил: с толком, с расстановкой, как он делал все в жизни.

\- Понимаешь, Ичиго, Хига-сан ровесница Ито-сан. Она в прошлом году несколько месяцев болела, пропустила много из программы и поэтому осталась на второй год. Ты разве не знал? 

Ичиго не знал, но решил промолчать. Классом он практически не интересовался, Исиду вон тоже заметил, только когда чокнутому квинси приспичило потягаться с ним силами. А Кодзима продолжал – спокойно, словно читал лекцию: 

\- Хига-сан дружила с Судзуки-сан еще до того, как Ито Акуми сюда перевелась. И теперь, хотя Хига-сан оказалась в нашем классе, она больше общается с бывшими одноклассницами. Спроси даже наших девушек – они тебе то же самое скажут. 

Спрашивать что-то у кого-то Ичиго не собирался, но на всякий случай кивнул, давая понять, что дослушал эту увлекательную историю и принял ее к сведению. Хотя он все еще не понимал, какое ему дело. Подумаешь, парой слов с этой полуфранцуженкой перекинулся. Свои соображения Ичиго высказал вслух, надеясь, что вопрос об Ито закрыт. 

\- Не знаю, не знаю, Ичиго. Может, ты не так уж ни при чем, – с безмятежной улыбкой протянул Мидзуиро, глядя ему за плечо. 

Ичиго обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда к нему подошла Хига Суги, одна из свиты новоявленной королевы Старшей школы Каракуры. 

\- Куросаки-кун, – она скользнула взглядом по стоявшим рядом с Ичиго парням, но не сочла их помехой: – Меня попросили передать.

В руке у Ичиго оказался сложенный вчетверо листок из ежедневника. Видя, что он не собирается читать записку сразу, Хига обворожительно улыбнулась:  
\- Ты не мог бы ответить сейчас? 

Отлично. Словно ему мало своих собственных вопросов. Ичиго с недоумением развернул послание. «Послезавтра мы с друзьями собираемся отдохнуть. Не хочешь присоединиться, Куросаки-кун?» И подпись: «Акуми». 

Хига смотрела внимательно и немного нервно. Кейго, будь у него хвост, уже постукивал бы им об пол от нетерпения. А Ичиго только слегка удивился, что не ощутил даже легкого укола волнения, получив – подумать только – личное приглашение от «самой Ито», как наверняка обозначил бы Кейго. 

Не вызвало этого волнения и содержимое блузки Ито, и ее темные глаза, ее мелодичный смех, от которого, верно, у всех парней голова шла кругом. Почти у всех, почти.  
Ичиго не знал ее, не знал ее друзей и открыл рот с твердым намерением отказаться от приглашения, а вместо этого, чуть не с ужасом, выговорил:  
\- Хорошо. 

Хига кивнула, словно не ждала другого ответа, и ушла. Ичиго убрал записку в карман. До него еще не совсем дошло, какого черта он только что сделал. 

\- Ну что там, что?! – не вытерпел Кейго. Он готов был опять кинуться Ичиго на шею, но глянул на возвышающегося рядом Ренджи – и не стал.

\- Ничего, – отрезал Ичиго и зашагал дальше по коридору.

Сбоку довольно громко хмыкнул Ренджи, привлекая внимание, но стоило к нему повернуться, как он отвел взгляд – тот самый, вчерашний, понимающий и раскладывающий по полочкам. Глядя прямо перед собой, Ренджи пробормотал:  
\- Смотри не вляпайся, Ичиго. 

С советом он опоздал.


	15. Chapter 15

***

После скоропостижно назначенного не то свидания, не то еще чего-то день покатился нормально, хотя большей его части Ичиго почти не запомнил. В памяти, как контрольные точки в компьютерной игре, задержались моменты ухода из школы и возвращения домой, где был оставлен вернувшийся в свое тело, но разобиженный донельзя таким обращением с собой Кон. Уже дома Ичиго вдруг обнаружил, что шел сюда один, потому что Ренджи отправился к Урахаре. И Ичиго собирался туда же, хотя ему и не хотелось – по понятной причине. Там его ждал, если не сказать поджидал, Джаггерджак, и вот его-то как раз больше всего не хватало для остроты ощущений. 

Наспех перекусив, переодевшись и не найдя достойной причины отложить визит в сумасшедший магазинчик, Ичиго все в том же рассеянном состоянии снова вышел из дома, надеясь, по крайней мере, вытащить из Урахары кое-какие ответы.  
Однако и этим планам не суждено было сбыться: Тессай, встретивший его у входа, вежливо и немногословно сообщил, что хозяина нет, когда вернется – неизвестно, но его отсутствие никак не должно помешать его гостям. Можно подумать, раньше когда-то мешало, да и не так часто Урахара интересовался, чем «гости» занимаются на его тайном полигоне. 

Ичиго вошел в дом, на всякий случай внутренне подобравшись. Долго искать не пришлось: Гриммджо сам выскочил ему навстречу, явно уловив уже знакомую рейацу. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, – отсутствие маски на лице, и это выглядело так странно, что Ичиго даже замер на секунду, рассматривая его, как незнакомца. Почему-то подумалось, что Гриммджо идет его маска, отражая во внешности грубость и опасную силу, что была в его характере. Хотя, конечно, с этой челюстью было не очень удобно, когда он слишком близко наклонялся к Ичиго и… Да какая разница. Сейчас ее не было, потому что арранкар перебрался в гигай, как всегда безупречно сделанный Урахарой. Наверное, дыра с живота Гриммджо тоже исчезла, как и другой атрибут его не совсем человеческого происхождения, хотя для полного сходства с обычным ребенком можно было бы ему и волосы сделать нормального цвета. 

Мальчишка, которому едва ли понравилось то, как его рассматривают, словно экспонат в музее, скрестил руки на груди и спросил тоном, подразумевающим, что Ичиго опоздал часа на два:  
\- Пришел? 

\- Где остальные? – игнорируя вопрос, в свою очередь спросил Ичиго. Про себя он уже пару раз проговорил, что если на проблему не обращать внимания, то она рассосется как-нибудь сама. 

На его голос из комнаты выглянула Рукия с альбомом в одной руке и с карандашом – в другой.   
\- Ичиго! – с несколько преувеличенной радостью воскликнула она. – А мы тут тебя как раз ждем… 

\- Да я вижу… – пробормотал Ичиго, аккуратно огибая наконец-то одетого в нормальную одежду мальчишку и подходя к ней. – А Ренджи где? 

Рукия выразительно скосила глаза на как раз отвернувшегося Гриммджо:  
\- Он… уже спустился в подвал.

Действительно, можно было догадаться, что Ренджи возиться с арранкаром не станет и просто будет держаться от него подальше – на благо им обоим.

\- Понятно. Пойду к нему.

\- Я хочу посмотреть! – с загоревшимися глазами подскочил к нему Гриммджо и разве что за рукав дергать не начал. Он мог только заявлять и требовать – видимо, просить Джаггерджак просто не умел. Притом не умел ни в детской форме, ни во взрослой. – Ты говорил, что покажешь свой меч! 

Ичиго оказался в затруднительной ситуации. Идею пригласить на тренировку шинигами их потенциального и не самого слабого врага можно было смело назвать плохой. Отвратительной. Но как объяснить это ребенку, у которого пока и в мыслях нет на них нападать? Путаница с прошлым-настоящим-будущим изрядно трепала нервы.   
К счастью, Рукия мужественно вмешалась, с очень натуральным изумлением посмотрев на мальчишку:  
\- Ты что же, не хочешь заканчивать наше соревнование? Значит, сдаешься… Ну, дело твое, конечно. 

Ичиго мысленно поаплодировал подруге, быстро определившей правильную точку приложения силы, и с интересом пронаблюдал за Гриммджо, который покраснел, сжал кулачки и вскинул на нее горящие боевым задором глаза.

\- Я никогда не сдаюсь! И рисую я куда лучше тебя, вот увидишь!   
Потом он с сожалением взглянул на Ичиго и изрек с печальной безысходностью:   
\- Ладно, в следующий раз я точно пойду на твою тренировку. И ты расскажешь мне все о своем мече!

\- Посмотрим, – туманно ответил Ичиго, искренне надеясь, что и в следующий раз Рукия найдет способ держать его подальше от тренирующихся шинигами. Он уже собрался пройти по коридору к комнате, в полу которой был люк в подвал, но задержался и, глянув на альбом в руках подруги, с опаской спросил: – Опять кролики? 

\- Кошки! – с гордостью провозгласила Рукия. Она раскрыла заложенную пальцем страницу и продемонстрировала Ичиго мутировавших жертв радиации, лишь отдаленно напоминающих не то львов, не то тигров. 

Пробормотав что-то среднее между «блин» и «боже» и успешно избежав удара альбомом по голове, Ичиго ретировался, вполне допуская мысль, что у Гриммджо есть реальный шанс на победу.

***

Желание вернуть прежнюю форму в сжатые сроки и почти равное по силе нежелание возвращаться домой привели к тому, что тренировка нещадно затянулась. Так, что даже Ренджи в итоге, тяжело опираясь на Забимару и едва переводя дух, пробормотал присевшему рядом с ним на камень Ичиго:  
\- Слушай, я все понимаю… но, может, хватит на сегодня, а? Да и ты, по-моему, переборщил. 

Ичиго хотел возразить, но с удивлением понял, что его меч, вернувшийся из формы банкая в обычную, каким-то чудом прибавил в весе, и вздохнул:  
\- Ладно. Завтра продолжим. 

Как часто бывало после напряженной тренировки или боя, двигаться стало невыносимо лень. Ренджи тоже уселся на валун, слегка сгорбился, облокотился о колени, расслабляя плечи. 

Ичиго повернул к нему голову в ожидании вопроса, который неминуемо должен был последовать, и принялся бездумно рассматривал черные полоски татуировок, покрывавших плечи, спину и шею Ренджи: тот, убегавшись и еле дыша от жары, в конце концов снял косодэ. Его смуглая кожа поблескивала от пота в лучах никогда не заходящего здешнего солнца, и это было по-своему красиво. 

Ренджи задумчиво тронул волосы, нащупал несколько прядей, выбившихся из хвоста, одним движением развязал ремешок. Тяжелая красная грива рассыпалась по плечам, и он запустил в нее пальцы, слегка массируя голову. А Ичиго с удивлением отметил, что с такой прической Ренджи выглядит совсем другим, и ему это, безусловно, шло. Как все же такая мелочь может изменить восприятие человека. Вот, например, Айзен… 

Мысль была ненужная и неприятная. В расслабленное сознание она вошла, как мутная струя в чистую воду, заставив непроизвольно поморщиться. Ренджи, краем глаза наблюдавший за ним, снова собрал волосы в хвост, став собой прежним, и наконец спросил как бы между делом:  
\- Вчера все было нормально? 

\- Нормально? – Ичиго перекатил на языке это странное слово. Раньше он знал, что такое «нормально». Хотя Ренджи и сам понимал, как все изменилось, – слишком внимательным и серьезным был его взгляд. Пожав плечами, Ичиго ответил: – Наверное. По крайней мере, я могу защититься от него при необходимости.

\- Если он просто вздумает напасть – конечно, – сказал Ренджи, и во фразе слышался целый океан недоговоренности. 

Уточнять Ичиго не собирался. 

Ренджи обеими руками сжал рукоять Забимару и добавил все так же сдержанно, с едва ощутимым нажимом:   
\- Не нравится мне все это, Ичиго. Как-то это… нехорошо. Неправильно.

Ичиго усмехнулся: еще одно странное слово. Оно, помнится, колотилось в висках во время его «первого поцелуя». А потом – раздирало в клочья все тело, начав с сердца, пока наконец не перестало существовать, вывернув его наизнанку. Нет, «неправильно» для Ичиго уже мало что значило, хотя он и понимал, что оно значить должно. С этой точки зрения Ренджи, пожалуй, был прав. 

Со странно легким сердцем, будто не он сам вчера твердил себе, что совершает крупную ошибку, Ичиго тронул его за влажное плечо, старательно улыбнулся:  
\- Да все хорошо будет. Все утрясется. Вы ведь рядом.

Ренджи, глядевший с плохо скрываемой тревогой, ответил улыбкой, согласно тряхнул головой. Ичиго показалось, что он смутился чего-то, как будто его поймали на излишней заботе.

\- Знаешь, мой желудок подсказывает мне, что приближается время ужина, – похлопал себя по животу Ренджи, сворачивая неловкий разговор. – Как насчет того, чтобы подняться наверх и подкрепиться?

\- Ничего против не имею, – легко подхватил Ичиго. Он соскочил на землю, с удовольствием чувствуя, как отдохнуло за время короткой передышки тело. 

Чуть позже в комнате, заваленной шедеврами живописи в исполнении Рукии и Гриммджо, Ичиго услышал голос, в котором мелькнула нота восхищения:  
\- Классные татуировки.

Обернувшись, Ичиго увидел, что Гриммджо, как он сам недавно, разглядывает «живопись», покрывающую тело Ренджи. Тот ходил в ванную освежиться и еще не успел вернуться в гигай.

\- Нечего ко мне подлизываться, – отрезал Ренджи, хотя Ичиго заметил, как на губах у него мелькнула усмешка: что бы он ни говорил, а слова мальчишки ему польстили. 

\- Да больно надо!  
Гриммджо презрительно фыркнул, как будто его заподозрили в чем-то недостойном, и стал демонстративно собирать разбросанные на столике рисунки.  
Ренджи, замерев на секунду, одарил его удивленным взглядом и, ухмыльнувшись уже открыто, стал влезать в гигай.

А Ичиго внезапно подумал, что он, возможно, совсем не слукавил и все действительно наладится. Рано или поздно.


	16. Chapter 16

***

Будильник он опять забыл завести. Очередная дурная привычка, появившаяся за прошедший месяц, в течение которого последнее, о чем Ичиго тревожился, – это проспать что-то.   
Разбудило его солнце, которое вскарабкалось где-то за сплошной серой пеленой уже довольно высоко. В первую секунду Ичиго встрепенулся, во вторую вспомнил, что сегодня суббота, а в третью повернул голову – и чуть не совершил прыжок из положения лежа, натолкнувшись на ярко-голубой взгляд. Спросонок ему показалось, что знакомые внимательные глаза снова принадлежат взрослому, прожившему долгую жизнь человеку, но перед ним, забравшись на стул с ногами, сидел по-прежнему ребенок. И ребенок этот глазел на него так, что Ичиго, поежившись, засомневался: а от солнца ли он проснулся? 

\- Ты чего? – разлепив сухие губы, спросил Ичиго и неловко одернул задравшуюся на животе футболку. От мысли, что он так долго лежал тут, как лягушка перед препарированием, по коже неприятно пробежали мурашки. 

\- Мне скучно, – довольно миролюбиво отозвался мальчишка, не двигаясь и не мигая глазами с черными поблескивающими бусинками зрачков. 

\- А по мне что, картинки показывают, как по телевизору? – Ичиго сел, зевая, и собрался всерьез позлиться на пацана, но как-то не злилось. – Послушал бы музыку, я же вчера показывал, как плеер работает.

\- В тишине лучше. Ничего не отвлекает.

\- Но ты же сам сказал, что тебе… Ай, ладно, – махнул рукой Ичиго, не собираясь вникать в тонкости арранкарской логики. И только поднявшись с постели, он запоздало подумал, что стоило бы уточнить, от чего именно Гриммджо могла отвлечь музыка. 

Собираясь в ванную, Ичиго все же добавил – исключительно для проформы:   
\- И вообще, неприлично пялиться на спящих людей. 

\- Неприлично?

Было похоже, что слово ему незнакомо. Оно и не удивительно. Ичиго скорее поразился бы, если б в Гриммджо вдруг взыграла совесть. Еще раз напомнив себе, что воспитатель из него фиговый, он пошел умываться и заодно рефлексировать на тему того, как проводить рядом с ним выходные. Почему-то раньше Ичиго об этом не подумал, как и о многом другом. Гриммджо обещал отправляться к Урахаре, когда Ичиго занят, но сплавить его сейчас было едва ли возможно. Выдать за серьезные дела внушительную кипу уроков несмышленому ребенку проблематично. И даже если бы он согласился, отвести его в магазин было некому: Рукия куда-то ушла, иначе она разбудила бы Ичиго раньше. Можно было и самому отвести Гриммджо, но это пока пробегаешь туда-сюда, потом все равно к Урахаре идти, а уроки сами собой никуда не денутся. Здравый смысл же подсказывал Ичиго, что надо заняться учебой, не думать о которой тоже стало его дурной привычкой. Оставаться на второй год ему совсем не хотелось. Суммировав все доводы, он понял, что придется как-то сосуществовать с Гриммджо, при этом не слишком на него отвлекаясь.

К выполнению поставленной задачи Ичиго и приступил по возвращении в комнату. Всучил мальчишке откопанный в ящике стола старый альбом для рисования (вчера они с Рукией чуть не подрались в попытке выявить победителя, а Ичиго от роли судьи благоразумно уклонился) и углубился в тайны биологии. Попытался углубиться, во всяком случае: Гриммджо то и дело дергал его вопросами, каждый раз поражавшими отсутствием какой-либо связи с предыдущими, и закрученная научная мысль ускользала, махнув хвостом. Приходилось по пять раз перечитывать один и тот же абзац, и нервы у Ичиго начали сдавать. В итоге, когда Гриммджо все-таки поинтересовался, что он такое делает, Ичиго всучил ему учебник со словами «Сам посмотри!» и взялся за физику. 

Как ни странно, в комнате воцарилась тишина. То ли мальчишка наболтался, то ли его по-настоящему увлекли рисунки вдоль и поперек «вскрытых» людей, то ли звезды как-то иначе выстроились. Длилась идиллия часа два, и за это время Ичиго успел подлатать знания по физике, химии и географии. Но когда рука потянулась к учебнику по литературе, Фортуна повернулась к нему другой частью тела. Потому что Гриммджо отложил книгу, потерявшую пару-тройку самых впечатливших его страниц, встал и тихонько пошел к двери. 

\- Ты куда это? – насторожился Ичиго, надеясь, что мальчишке приспичило в туалет и в глубине души заранее не в это веря. 

\- Погулять, – небрежно отозвался Гриммджо, едва повернув к нему голову.   
Та-а-ак…

\- Плохая идея, – осторожно сказал Ичиго, удержавшись от более резкой формулировки.

\- Почему? – искренне удивился тот. – Из тебя слова не вытянешь, а мне надоело сидеть на одном месте. Тут даже нет этой странной говорящей штуковины, с которой можно было бы поиграть. 

Кстати, да: Кона тут не было. Вчера Юзу забрала его к себе, и он до сих пор не появлялся. Может, по собственной воле, если все еще дулся. Хотя это было к лучшему. Окажись тут еще и Кон – и главной заботой Ичиго стало бы разнять этих двоих и не сойти с ума в организовавшемся балагане. 

\- Не надо тебе разгуливать по улицам в одиночестве. Мало ли что может случиться, – с нажимом сказал Ичиго, хотя по надменному повороту головы и прямой спине уже догадался, что любые его слова сейчас – как об стенку горох. 

\- Я взрослый и могу сам со всем разобраться, – отрезал Джаггерджак. 

До жути знакомая интонация холодком вошла в сердце, сбив ровный ритм, и в то же время слова его убедили Ичиго, что в одиночку гаденыша точно никуда выпускать нельзя. Мысленно сосчитав до десяти, он захлопнул только-только отряхнутый от пыли учебник, посмотрел на часы и обреченно сказал:  
\- Я пойду с тобой. Прогуляемся немного – и к Урахаре-сану.

Гриммджо наконец обернулся, и от его лучезарного вида Ичиго совсем скис, но все же добавил:  
\- Только оденься теплее. Гигай не гигай, а так ты замерзнешь. 

Может, он и фиговая нянька, но не настолько, чтобы довести паршивца до воспаления легких.

***

Из дома они вышли минут через двадцать, успев вроде как поругаться и вроде как примириться. И то и другое сопровождалось периодическим впадением Ичиго в ступор из-за когнитивного диссонанса. Иногда ему чуилось, что с ним говорит прежний Гриммджо, но стоило ухватить это ощущение, как оно таяло в воздухе, в знакомых, но все же детских глазах. Порой он казался подростком в переходном возрасте, но стоило только начать разговаривать с ним как с более взрослым – и тут же возвращался ребенок, во всей своей непосредственности, в неумении долго сосредоточиваться на чем-то одном. Это сбивало с толку, но и не позволяло забыть, кто такой на самом деле этот мальчик. Так или иначе Ичиго приходилось помнить, что это не просто незнакомый своенравный малыш. Возможно, Рукии в этом плане было легче, потому что ее знакомство с Гриммджо сводилось к одному бою. А вот Ичиго, хоть и сказал Ренджи, что плохо знает Джаггерджака, постепенно приходил к мысли, что он покривил душой. Слишком много знакомых черточек улавливалось в настойчивом, наглом, прямолинейном мальчишке. Иногда это было почти невыносимо. 

И все-таки на прогулку они выбрались. Поначалу все было даже до неприличия безмятежно. Первые шагов двести. 

Потом со стороны детской площадки к ним прилетел футбольный мяч, едва не угодивший Гриммджо в голову. Ичиго инстинктивно вытянул руку, чтобы оттолкнуть летящий «снаряд», но мальчишка его опередил: хоть и в детском теле, а реакции у него были отменные. Он не просто отбил удар – он удержал мяч в руках, рассматривая его так, словно удивлялся, откуда тот взялся. 

\- Эй, малой, кинь мяч!

Гриммджо обернулся и посмотрел на полненького мальчишку лет двенадцати, которому, видимо, стало лень бежать за далеко улетевшим мячом. Усмехнулся. И вот тут Ичиго почувствовал то самое, что привлекло внимание в вечер, когда они нашли Гриммджо. Слабое, больше похожее на тень, колыхание рейацу. Можно было только гадать, разозлило его больше обращение или небрежно-приказной тон, с которым к нему посмел сунуться горе-футболист, но Ичиго даже среагировать не успел: мяч отправился к владельцу, притом с такой силой и скоростью, что у того не было ни малейшего шанса уклониться. Поймав его животом, мальчишка охнул и покачнулся. Ему стоило поблагодарить свою толстую на вид куртку, которая смягчила удар.

\- Держи, – процедил Гриммджо, с удовлетворением оглядывая дело рук своих. 

Ичиго смотрел то на арранкара, то на второго пацана, то на прохожих, неодобрительно косившихся на Гриммджо, и решил, что лучше поскорее убраться отсюда. Нормального ребенка стоило бы заставить извиниться, но тут как раз пригодилось знание, что Гриммджо – не нормальный и даже не ребенок. Поэтому, ухватив его за руку, Ичиго поволок постоянно оглядывающегося, но не особо сопротивляющегося мальчишку в ближайший переулок.

\- Ты чего делаешь?! А если бы ты его покалечил? – спросил Ичиго, слегка встряхнув Гриммджо за плечи. На удивление, тот не окатил его волной негодования, но высвободился тут же – гибко, как вода из-под камня.

\- Этим бы не покалечил, – спокойно отозвался он. – И он сам напросился. Слишком наглый. 

\- Кто бы говорил, – буркнул Ичиго, понимая, что внушение сделать все равно не удастся. Хотя попытаться стоило: – Послушай, вряд ли он хотел тебя обидеть. Веди себя сдержаннее, нечего лишний раз привлекать внимание. И тем более не надо на людей кидаться.

\- Ага, – беззаботно откликнулся Джаггерджак, уже явно не слушая его, забыв о толстяке с мячом и провожая недобрым взглядом облезлую, тощую, как смерть, собаку.

Ичиго поежился и на всякий случай добавил:  
\- С животными _тоже_ ничего делать не надо. 

Гриммджо посмотрел на него с веселым недоумением, как бы спрашивая «это вообще обо мне речь?», взял Ичиго за руку и потянул по тротуару, присмотрев что-то интересное. 

А Ичиго пребывал в такой прострации, что даже руку вовремя не отнял. 

Еще с полчаса их прогулка ничем не омрачалась, но потом Гриммджо захотел шоколадку. Ичиго, признаться, тоже захотел шоколадку, потому что стресс, потому что устал и потому что просто любил сладкое. Они зашли в ближайший магазин, оказавшийся, как назло, супермаркетом. И разумеется, Гриммджо отправился с осмотром по всем рядам, разглядывая каждую полку. В отделе фруктов и овощей они и столкнулись с девушкой, которая придирчиво разглядывала ананас. Ее распахнутая коротенькая шубка демонстрировала еще более короткое обтягивающее платье. Увидев остановившегося рядом Гриммджо, девушка отложила ананас и, присюсюкивая, сказала:  
\- Хочешь что-нибудь из фруктов, малыш? Помочь тебе выбрать?

Ичиго, чуть отставший, подошел к ним, с легкой тревогой следя за тем, как на слове «малыш» между бровей Гриммджо пролегла складка. Однако, взглянув на доброжелательную девицу, мальчишка только стиснул зубы и отвернулся. Едва Ичиго порадовался, что он все-таки способен держать себя в руках, как оскорбленная в лучших чувствах гарпия вполголоса спросила словно бы у самой себя:  
\- Это сейчас мода – красить волосы уже в таком возрасте? Или брат пример подает? – на последних словах она скользнула взглядом по Ичиго и сразу вернулась к своему ананасу.

Гриммджо замер, круто развернулся и придвинулся к ней, привлекая внимание. Девушка посмотрела на него с растущим раздражением. 

\- А ходить в одежде, которая тебе мала, – тоже мода? – негромко, но отчетливо спросил Гриммджо, смерив ее ледяным взглядом.

Девушка побледнела от злости, открыла рот, но в итоге только метнула бешеный взгляд на Ичиго, будто он был повинен во всех грехах, и устремилась к кассам с многострадальным ананасом в руках.

\- Пошли, Ичиго! По-моему, вон там что-то вкусное! – как ни в чем не бывало заявил Гриммджо и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился прямиком в кондитерский отдел. 

Ичиго смог последовать за ним не сразу. Он, оказывается, и забыл, что Гриммджо умеет бить не только кулаками.   
И не только если нужно защитить себя. 

 

***

Ичиго надеялся, причем довольно искренне, что стычка в магазине станет последним неприятным событием за этот день. Он купил довольному мальчишке шоколадный батончик, кое-как выволок упирающегося Гриммджо из сладкого рая и, подумав, решил сделать небольшой крюк по пути к дому Урахары. Солнце изредка выбиралось из-за облаков, собак поблизости не было, да и прохожих тоже наблюдалось не слишком много. Хотя Ичиго во избежание лишнего внимания на всякий случай накинул на голову Гриммджо капюшон, отороченный белым мехом. И когда из бело-голубой опушки на него глянули возмущенные глаза небесно-синего оттенка, Ичиго обомлел: до такой степени невинным и уязвимым выглядел мальчишка. 

Он ускорил шаг и снова взять себя за руку уже не позволил. Досадовал только, что по рассеянности допустил это раньше: отнимать у Гриммджо завоеванную территорию было чревато. Не только сейчас.  
Еще свежи были воспоминания, как эти же голубые глаза полыхнули неподдельной злостью, когда после второго поцелуя Ичиго с отвращением вытер губы. Гриммджо тогда влепил ему пощечину, единственную за все время. Лучше бы ударил нормально, кулаком, со всей силы – было бы не так обидно и не осталось бы такого чувства, будто… 

Окатившая его волна мутной рейацу благополучно избавила Ичиго от необходимости подыскивать ненужное сравнение. Пустой был где-то совсем близко. Ичиго без раздумий выскочил из тела, которое тяжело свалилось в снег, больше похожий на грязь. Стирка для Юзу, насморк – для ее незадачливого брата. 

\- Побудь здесь, – бросил Ичиго Гриммджо, который тоже ощутил чужое присутствие и напряженно озирался, пытаясь в то же время рассмотреть Ичиго в обличье шинигами. Как же, его мечта наконец-то сбылась, а глаз катастрофически не хватало. 

Оставляя мальчишку наедине с этой проблемой, Ичиго побежал на свидание с Пустым, хотя можно было и не торопиться: отвратительная гигантская гусеница с клешнями и несуразно маленькой головкой уже ползла к нему, предвкушая сытный обед. 

Неприятным сюрпризом стало наличие у твари еще и скорпионьего хвоста, до поры до времени прятавшегося под брюхом. Отбивая его удары, Ичиго мельком отметил, что движениям не хватает привычной легкости. Расстроиться по этому поводу он не успел. 

Странно, но первым Ичиго почувствовал не появление второго Пустого, – на пару они решили поохотиться, что ли? – а слабый всплеск испуганной, но хорошо узнаваемой рейацу. 

\- И… Ичиго! – закричал Гриммджо, от страха не сумев даже с первого раза выговорить имя. 

Ичиго, уворачиваясь от метящего в него жала, смог обернуться только на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы рассмотреть паукообразное чудовище, которое приближалось к застывшему рядом с телом Ичиго мальчику.

\- Беги! – заорал шинигами и ударил с разворота, почти не целясь и вкладывая в удар всю силу. За свою небрежность он заплатил распоротым плечом, но разрубленными в итоге оказались не только маска, но и половина туловища Пустого. Не глядя, как огромное тело обращается в прах, Ичиго в два шага шунпо оказался между пауком и не двинувшимся с места Гриммджо.

\- О, шинигами! Да это же во много раз лучше! – прогнусавила голова, казавшаяся просто приставленной к толстому круглому телу. 

От звука его голоса Ичиго передернуло: он иногда забывал, что эти твари обладают разумом, что они были людьми. Пустой тем временем глянул на жмущегося сзади к Ичиго мальчика и хмыкнул:   
\- А чего ты его защищаешь-то? Он хоть и слабенький, а ведь из наших.

\- Отвали. Сами как-нибудь разберемся, – процедил Ичиго. От накатывающей ярости начинало звенеть в ушах и гулко колотилось сердце. Адреналин глушил боль, хотя его раздражало, как мокрая от крови ткань косодэ липнет к коже. Выставив меч, Ичиго сделал шаг вперед, надеясь немного оттеснить Пустого подальше от Гриммджо и от собственного тела. Как он и рассчитывал, «паук» не рискнул бросаться на противника сразу. В попытке оценить его силу Пустой, перебирая щетинистыми лапами, отступил. Он не выглядел сильным, и Ичиго решил, что покончить с ним будет нетрудно.

Он решил так. Кинулся вперед, с места вошел в шунпо, и, даже не целясь в маску, отсек одну из восьми ног твари. Пустой завизжал пронзительно, так, что уши заложило, качнулся, ударился о стекло витрины магазина, напротив которого он стоял. В следующее мгновение он ринулся на Ичиго с намерением просто затоптать его.

Взмахнув Зангетсу, Ичиго отрубил еще одну его конечность, пока не осознавая, что не уймет так ледяной гнев, поднявшийся в нем, когда он увидел этого Пустого. Только услышав, как тварь воет во второй раз, он опомнился и рассек его маску.

Пустой исчез, а омерзительное ощущение, словно влез руками в грязь, осталось. Ичиго поднял голову и вздрогнул: из зеркальной витрины, треснувшей от удара, на него смотрело собственное расколотое лицо без всякого выражения, как у куклы, которую разбили и наспех склеили.

Он заставил себя отвести взгляд и подошел к Гриммджо, вешая меч за спину.  
\- Ты в порядке? Эй?

Мальчишка, смотревший сквозь него, встряхнулся и все еще подрагивающим голосом, но уже с прежними вызывающими нотками откликнулся:   
\- Конечно. Что мне будет-то? 

\- Он мог убить тебя, – резонно заметил Ичиго. – Почему ты не убежал, когда я сказал тебе? 

Гриммджо стоял к нему очень близко, и, чтобы смотреть Ичиго в лицо, он высоко задрал голову, отчего капюшон с него свалился.  
\- Здесь было твое тело. Если бы тот Пустой его повредил, ты бы не смог в него вернуться. Как бы я, по-твоему, убежал, дурак? 

Он пожал плечами с таким видом, словно ему приходится объяснить прописные истины, и Ичиго как-то... отпустило, что ли. Он даже не стал втолковывать мальчишке, что тот все равно не смог бы ничего сделать Пустому.

\- У тебя кровь, – вдруг заметил Гриммджо, тыча пальцем в плечо Ичиго. И спросил со странной интонацией: – Это из-за раны ты не смог убить его сразу? 

Ичиго с трудом удержался от нервной усмешки: никакой ответ кроме «да» Гриммжо, уж конечно, не устроил бы. Не хватало еще, чтобы этот мелкий начал его жизни учить. Особенно когда Ичиго и сам не знал, что именно сейчас произошло.

\- Из-за раны. Верно, Куросаки?

Уж этот голос Ичиго точно не рассчитывал сейчас услышать. Поигрывая крестиком на запястье, к ним подходил Исида.

\- Ага, – не раздумывая, брякнул Ичиго, чувствуя, как прежняя злость меняет направление. – И давно ты тут прогуливаешься? 

\- Только что появился, – не моргнув глазом, отозвался Исида, и Ичиго легко понял: врет. Наверняка пришел почти одновременно с ним, второго Пустого заметил раньше и держал его на прицеле на тот случай, если Ичиго вдруг не успеет. В том, что его дорогой одноклассник на это способен, сомневаться не приходилось. Ичиго даже готов был принять, что Исида просто хотел дать ему возможность размяться и проверить силы. Но это все равно страшно бесило.

\- А ты еще кто такой? – недовольно спросил Гриммджо, окидывая новоприбывшего презрительным взглядом. 

\- Не очень-то он оригинален, – усмехнувшись, обратился Исида к Ичиго, а потом опять, как и в прошлый раз, представился: – Исида Урюу, квинси. Если это тебе о чем-то говорит, конечно. 

Гриммджо фыркнул, давая понять, что Исида ему не нравится, и не желая показывать, что слово «квинси» ему в самом деле неизвестно.

В этот момент их внимание привлекли горестные вопли, раздавшиеся от пострадавшего магазина. Невысокий пожилой человечек бегал перед разбитой витриной и в отчаянии размахивал руками, оплакивая ущерб. Тут он обернулся и увидел Исиду и Гриммджо, а главное – валяющегося на земле Ичиго. Всплеснув руками еще трагичнее, мужчина подбежал к ним.

\- Что случилось? На этого мальчика напали те же хулиганы, которые разбили мою витрину? Надо вызвать «скорую»!

Быстро, пока гиперактивный и сострадательный мужчина не стал проверять пульс Ичиго (которого, само собой, не было), Исида шагнул к бесчувственному телу, поднял его с земли, закинул руку себе за шею и спокойно ответил:  
\- Да нет, все в порядке. Это у него с детства: от испуга в обморок падает. Сейчас очнется, – с нажимом закончил он, выразительно глядя на стоящего рядом Ичиго.

Тот, спохватившись, быстро влез в тело и зашипел, когда полученная в духовном облике рана проступила и на этом – целом – плече. 

\- Вот видите, – вздохнул Исида, как только «пришедший в себя» Ичиго отодвинулся от него. Осмотрев свое некогда белое пальто, Исида вполголоса заметил: – А за химчистку с тебя причитается. 

\- Точно все в порядке? – недоверчиво спросил мужчина. Он явно видел такое впервые. 

\- Да, замечательно, – кивнул Ичиго, испытывая все больший дискомфорт от раны. – Нам пора. 

\- Постойте, а те хулиганы… куда они побежали? – в отчаянии спросил хозяин магазина, все еще лелеявший надежду на поимку виновников его убытков.

\- Два мальчика лет по десять побежали туда, – не глядя, махнул рукой Исида и даже любезно сочинил для расстроенного мужчины примерный облик злодеев. 

Как только они снова остались одни, Исида с тревогой всмотрелся в лицо Ичиго и наставительно изрек:   
\- Тебе к Урахаре-сану надо, пока кровью не истек.

\- Без тебя знаю, – огрызнулся Ичиго беззлобно, наконец-то прижимая руку к плечу, по которому огненными языками расползалась боль.

\- Пошли, провожу тебя, что ли, пока еще во что-нибудь не вляпался. 

\- То есть… – тронувшийся было с места Ичиго встал как вкопанный, когда до него дошло: – Ты пойдешь с нами?

Исида неловко усмехнулся, спрятал руки в карманы и сказал, уже почти отвернувшись:  
\- Куросаки, не задавай дурацких вопросов. Пожалуйста. 

Ичиго не стал больше ни о чем его спрашивать – все равно логику квинси ему было никогда не понять. 

И руку, в которую опять вцепился странно молчаливый Гриммджо, отнимать тоже не стал.


	17. Chapter 17

***

На подступах к магазину Урахары сопровождение Исиды начало казаться Ичиго весьма полезным: его присутствие не позволяло сбавить шаг, чего очень хотелось, и вообще как-то держало в тонусе. А тонус был нелишним, потому что плечо уже не просто болело, а горело огнем, да и общее самочувствие оставляло желать лучшего. Ичиго уже успел подумать о том, что клешни у Пустого были покрыты ядом, но, скорее всего, это его тело переносило ранение тяжелее, чем духовный облик. Рукия что-то об этом говорила еще в самом начале их знакомства, но Ичиго пропустил мимо ушей. А сейчас ему просто хотелось добраться до теплого места и избавиться от пропитавшейся кровью одежды. Подлечиться, само собой, тоже было бы неплохо. 

Возле заветной двери их встретила Уруру, которая сходу сообщила, что Урахары-сана нет, а Тессай-сан занят чем-то очень важным.

\- Простите, вам придется немного подождать, – печально пробормотала девочка и, подумав, на всякий случай повторила: – Простите. 

\- Да ничего страшного, – с натянутой небрежностью заверил ее Ичиго, заходя в дом.

\- Не твой сегодня день, Куросаки, – прокомментировал за спиной Исида. Без злорадства, впрочем, скорее даже сочувственно. 

Ичиго припомнил все недавние события и вздохнул, глянув на мешающегося под ногами, зато молчаливого Гриммджо.  
\- Точно. 

Обычный деревянный стул манил к себе, будто райское ложе. Ичиго кое-как снял куртку и только потом сел. Жить стало легче, но от начинающегося головокружения это не спасло. Хоть они и шли недолго, этого хватило для довольно сильной кровопотери. А теперь еще и ждать неизвестно сколько.

С порога раздался впечатленный присвист, а потом и голос Ренджи:  
\- Дерьмово выглядишь, Ичиго.

\- И тебе привет, – хмуро откликнулся он, разглядывая кровавое пятно, которое безнадежно испортило его совершенно новую футболку с надписью «Завтра будет лучше».

Ренджи прошел в комнату и кивком поздоровался с Исидой, не выглядя особо удивленным его присутствием. Ичиго вспомнилось, что Исида был здесь и в день его возвращения в Генсей. Потом прибавилось воспоминание о вчерашнем разговоре, и в сумме получалось, что поведение Исиды все-таки базируется на чувстве вины или жалости, причем Ичиго не знал, какой из вариантов ему нравится меньше. Не особо своевременные мысли окончательно изгадили настроение, хотя он всерьез считал, что это уже невозможно. 

\- Что случилось-то? – спросил Ренджи, понятия не имеющий о цепочке размышлений, которая выстроилась в рыжей голове.

\- Пустой, – коротко сказал Ичиго. Его вовсе не грела идея рассказывать в подробностях, как ему навалял обычный Пустой, притом из-за его собственной глупости и страха за Гриммджо. Да еще не кому-нибудь это рассказывать, а Ренджи. 

\- Два Пустых, если быть точнее, – расширил ответ Исида, а потом, глянув на стоящего с безучастным видом у окна мальчишку, добавил: – И довольно неудачный момент для нападения. 

Ичиго мысленно поставил ему «отлично» и обреченно пронаблюдал, как Ренджи мрачнеет на глазах. Почему все-таки Ичиго не замечал раньше этой его проницательности? Или Ренджи ее так хорошо скрывал, или она у него обострялась только в особых случаях.

\- Ясно, – изрек тот и не стал задавать никаких вопросов. В другой ситуации Ичиго заинтересовался бы, что ему там стало ясно и в какой мере.

Почувствовав, что речь о нем, Гриммджо угрюмо посмотрел на Ренджи и снова уставился в окно. С ним явно было что-то не то.

\- Я, вообще-то, по делам шел, когда вас встретил, – спохватился Исида. Ичиго только теперь обратил внимание, что он так и не разделся. Глянув на часы, Исида нахмурился и пробормотал: – Опоздаю, наверное… хотя, может, и нет. 

Он быстро распрощался и ушел. Ичиго показалось, что это не пустой предлог и что он в самом деле торопится, хотя это не снимало с повестки дня вопрос о том, как Исида рассматривает их отношения. По крайней мере сегодня. 

Раздражение от этой мысли Ичиго перенес во фразу, которая изначально должна была прозвучать просто досадливо:  
\- Накрылась моя тренировка сегодня.

\- Ничего, отдохнешь денек. Мне пока Чад составит компанию, он часа два назад пришел.

\- А что ты тогда наверху делал? – удивился Ичиго.

Ренджи безразлично дернул плечом.  
\- Поднялся глянуть, что у тебя опять за фигня с рейацу. 

\- Видишь, и правда фигня, – попытался отмахнуться Ичиго, притом больной рукой, в результате чего ободряющая усмешка не удалась. 

\- Вижу, – невесело кивнул Ренджи.

Ичиго оттянул ворот футболки и стал осторожно отделять липкую ткань от кожи. Рана выглядела неглубокой, но менее болезненной от этого не становилась. Футболку надо было снять, но Ичиго, на пробу ухватив ее за шиворот и потянув наверх, понял, что руку поднять не сможет. 

\- Помочь? – наблюдая за его мучениями, предложил Ренджи.

\- Не снимется, – вздохнул Ичиго, оставляя попытки как непродуктивные и весьма болезненные. – Придется разрезать, все равно вряд ли отстирается. А клёвая была, позитивная.

\- Ладно, позитивный наш, давай-ка… – присев на корточки, Ренджи взялся за футболку со стороны здоровой руки Ичиго и одним махом разодрал ее по шву доверху. 

Звук рвущейся ткани не был у Ичиго в почете. Особенно когда эта ткань представляла собой его одежду. Краем глаза он заметил, как Гриммджо пристально смотрит на них, и ему стало совсем не по себе, словно здесь происходило что-то непристойное. 

Ренджи чуть замешкался, а потом аккуратно подцепил оставшийся целым воротник футболки, мазнув при этом пальцами по шее Ичиго. Приложив усилие, он разорвал последнюю полоску ткани и сразу отошел на пару шагов, а Ичиго, наконец-то сбрасывая останки футболки, чувствовал себя глупо и почему-то боялся на него посмотреть. Он прижал чистый кусок ткани к ране и севшим голосом спросил первое, что пришло в голову:

\- Кстати, а где Рукия? Я думал, она здесь.

\- Вместе с Урахарой ушла. Куда – без понятия.

\- Какая таинственность, – поморщился Ичиго. – Тессай, наверное, тоже чем-то эдаким занят. 

Он подавил вздох и сильнее прижал руку к ноющему плечу. 

\- Слушай, может, Иноуэ позвать? Мало ли сколько он там еще будет занят, – с тревогой спросил Ренджи и, как бы извиняясь, добавил: – Я бы и сам мог попробовать, но, честно говоря, не силен я в этом.

\- Да не надо. Чего ее лишний раз дергать, – покачал головой Ичиго и тут же сделал для себя еще одно неприятное открытие: ему просто не хотелось сейчас видеть Иноуэ с ее печальными и виноватыми глазами. 

Он даже не заметил, как к нему подошел Гриммджо. В отличие от Иноуэ, тот выглядел больше расстроенным, нежели виноватым, когда спросил:  
\- Очень больно? 

Почему-то этого Ичиго от него не ожидал. Гриммджо, очень серьезный, спокойный, снова казался сейчас гораздо старше, и от противоречия между его видом и содержанием вопроса Ичиго растерялся. Ренджи пришел на помощь, хотя и довольно ядовито:  
\- Не больнее комариного укуса. 

Гриммджо насупился, но ответить в том же тоне ему помешал вошедший в комнату Тессай. Видя, что Ичиго теперь займутся, Ренджи сказал:  
\- Ладно, я вниз. А то Чад там без меня все разнесет.

\- Удачи, – кивнул Ичиго. 

У двери Ренджи обернулся и вдруг спросил Гриммджо:  
\- Не хочешь со мной?

Ненавязчиво так спросил – а взгляд острый, как меч.   
Мальчишка с каменным лицом без раздумий мотнул головой. Настаивать Ренджи не стал.   
Ичиго так и не решил для себя, чего он добивался этим предложением. Не развлечь ребенка, это уж точно. 

Времени на лечение плеча ушло немного, притом было видно, что Тессай и сам торопится. Ичиго стало неловко, что пришлось его отвлечь. Мог бы, в самом деле, обратиться к Иноуэ. Закончив, Тессай попросил его не тревожить руку хотя бы день, извинился и снова ушел. 

Оставаться в магазине было незачем, а дома все еще изнывали без внимания учебники, но уходить пока не хотелось. Ичиго решил дождаться Ренджи и Чада. Еще был шанс, что Рукия появится и расскажет что-нибудь о пожизненно засекреченной деятельности Урахары. 

Уруру принесла Ичиго новую футболку, альбом с фломастерами для Гриммджо, а потом еще сходила за чаем. Гриммджо сразу принялся малевать что-то на чистой странице. Ичиго посматривал на него, грея ладони о чашку.

\- Тихий ты какой-то. Что случилось? 

Голубой взгляд скользнул по нему и вернулся к альбому.  
\- Ничего.

\- Да ладно. Обычно болтаешь без умолку, а тут как воды в рот набрал. 

Гриммджо долго молчал, сосредоточенно закрашивая оранжевым цветом фигуру, которую Ичиго не мог рассмотреть. Наконец, так и не поднимая головы, он сухо сказал:  
\- Тебя ранили из-за меня. 

От такой новости Ичиго чуть не подавился чаем.

\- Что за глупость? Меня ранили, потому что я не заметил вовремя второго Пустого. Ты тут ни при чем. 

Гриммджо, кажется, не поверил, но спорить не стал. Вместо этого он так же неестественно ровно произнес:  
\- За меня раньше не заступались. 

\- С чего ты взял, если ничего не помнишь?

\- Мне так кажется.

\- Неправильно тебе кажется.   
Тяжесть секир Нойторы Ичиго еще не забыл.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? – чуть оживился Гриммджо.

\- Да уж знаю. И не сказал бы, что тебе это понравилось. 

Он не стал уточнять, что Гриммджо это не то что не понравилось – его это взбесило. О расплате за свой благородный порыв Ичиго тоже промолчал. 

\- Почему я не помню? – тихо спросил Гриммджо, хотя ответа не ждал – вновь опустил голову и стал машинально водить рукой по уже исчерканной бумаге. 

Ичиго хотел его подбодрить, но в кармане джинсов у него зазвонил телефон. Тихо чертыхнувшись, он полез за ним все еще немного непослушной рукой.

На дисплее светился незнакомый номер.

\- Привет, Куросаки-кун! – пропела трубка, стоило только ответить. Легкий акцент в девичьем голосе по телефону был слышен так же хорошо, как вживую. Ито спросила: – Ты не забыл о моем приглашении?

\- Нет, – сказал Ичиго, хотя во всей сегодняшней суете он и думать забыл о встрече с девчонкой. 

\- Хорошо. Все в силе, остальным я уже позвонила, так что завтра в семь жду тебя в гости. Ты ведь придешь?

Вопрос прозвучал кокетливо и не предполагал отрицательного ответа, хотя больше всего Ичиго внезапно захотелось сказать еще одно короткое «нет». Он не думал, что Ито пригласит его к себе домой, это было для него странно. Они ведь даже толком не познакомились. Хотя во Франции, наверное, отношение к таким вещам проще, и Ито не видела ничего особенного в том, чтобы позвать его в гости. К тому же предполагалось, что они будут не одни. 

Поколебавшись, Ичиго сказал:  
\- Да, приду. 

\- Тогда я сброшу адрес эсэмэской. До завтра!  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она отключилась. 

А Ичиго запоздало задумался, где она взяла его номер телефона. 

\- Это Ито-сан была? 

Ичиго обернулся на голос Чада.

\- Ага… Подожди, а ты откуда знаешь? – опешил он и тут же понял, что если уж Чад в курсе, то и вся школа – тоже. 

\- Слышал, – коротко отозвался Чад. – И о ней самой я тоже много чего слышал. 

Он больше ничего не добавил, и по его малоподвижному, будто из камня высеченному лицу сложно было что-то прочитать, но Ичиго ясно почувствовал в его словах предостережение. Он еще сильнее пожалел о том, что во все это впутался.

Не глядя на них обоих, Гриммджо остервенело закрашивал что-то черным фломастером.


End file.
